The Boss's Deal
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth Webber and Jason Quartermaine are caught in a bad situation. How they get out of it will cause a lot of ramifications. When it's all said and done, will it tear them apart and if so, can they find a way back to each other? T for now. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1 - Desperate Measures

The Boss's Deal

SNEAK PREVIEW!

Elizabeth and Jason Q. are caught in a bad situation. How they get out of it will cause a lot of ramifications. When it's all said and done, will it tear them apart and if so, can they find a way back to each other? T for now. AU/AH

A/N – Jason is 30. Liz is 22. It's a bit snarky at first. This is a story request by 999shotgun999. Thanks for the idea Deb!

Chapter 1 – Desperate Measures

Jason looked up and caught Elizabeth's panic-stricken eyes and then gazed back down at the body lying on the ground in between them. The lights had gone out in the parking garage and then he had heard someone struggling. When they came back on, a body laid in between them with a knife stuck in the man's throat. Jason's mind went into hyperdrive. Could Elizabeth have done this? Oh my God. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. He really took a look at the face and almost had a heart attack. It was Warren Bauer, one of their biggest competitors. Shit. This could ruin the Quartermaine name. He had to think fast.

Elizabeth looked at the blood pooling under the body and wanted to wretch. She couldn't believe that Jason would do something like this; that he was capable of killing a man in cold blood. But, when the lights came on and she saw the dead man lying there she couldn't help but wonder what he had ever done to deserve that kind of ire. Considering what a pain in the ass Jason was, she was sure that he probably had enemies; many of them.

"We need to get out of here." Jason said suddenly.

She fixed him with her stare. Now he wanted to go on the run to cover his crime? Hell no. She crossed her arms. It wasn't happening. There was no way in hell she was going anywhere with him.

"Elizabeth." Jason said impatiently. "We need to move or we'll both go to jail."

"We'll just tell them what happened. I'm sure we won't get blamed Jason."

"I'm not willing to take that chance are you?"

She sighed, hoping she didn't regret leaving, and walked around the body and followed him to his SUV. They got in and he made a call as he sped out of the garage. "Spinelli, is the security system back up?"

"Not yet."

"Something happened in the garage. I need you to look at it right before the lights went out and tell me what you see."

Spinelli finally accessed the system and then gasped. "An evil doer is battling with someone but I can't make out a face."

"Can you see me or Elizabeth?"

He zoomed in. "Yeah."

"Can you get rid of us?"

Spinelli was confused. "Seriously?"

"Just do it Spinelli and this stays between us." Jason demanded.

"Your wish is….."

He threw his phone aside before Spinelli could finish.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked curiously. Truth be known, she didn't want to go anywhere him. Someone would inevitably take a picture and due to the internet, she'd be forever linked with Mr. God's gift to women.

"To the courthouse."

"Why?" She asked frowning.

"We need to get married." He muttered.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "What the hell for?"

"So we can't testify against each other."

"No fucking way." She blurted out.

He glared at her. "Nice mouth. Do you have another idea? Because I can guarantee you that even with Spinelli's help, it would not be good for either one of us if the police figure out that we were there. They could say it was some kind of conspiracy and we were a part of it. If we're married, we can't testify against each other."

Liz crossed her arms in front of her.

"Call Diane." He demanded through his blue tooth.

"You rang?"

"I need to get married fast. I need a prenup and you at the courthouse like yesterday."

"Holy Shit." Diane said. "Did you do knock someone up?"

Liz rolled her eyes. Now that wouldn't surprise her. Jason Quartermaine was a manwhore and had new eye candy on his arm almost weekly. He went through women faster than she went through a box of chocolate fudgy bonbons.

"No, I always use protection. Besides, I've had a dry spell."

Liz looked over at him. How could that even be possible? That idiot probably had no idea what a real dry spell was. That was more her reality.

"I'm on my way." Diane said hanging up.

Jason sighed. He had never really wanted to ever get married. Marriage was for suckers and deeply disturbed people. There was no way in hell he was spending the rest of his life with one woman. It was downright suicidal. He had known Elizabeth for a while. She was friends with Emily. He was surprised when after she had graduated from college, that she was willing to take a job in the mail room. Who does that? Elizabeth Webber was an uptight little brat who had no concept of having fun and letting go. She was wound so tight he probably could squeeze a diamond out of her ass.

Liz was seething. Jason Quartermaine had always been an arrogant man. Sure he was good at what he did and that is why he was made Vice President of ELQ. But, he was so smug and self-indulgent. He thought he was all that and she was proud that she had never succumbed to his charms. And yes, he was gorgeous but it would take a lot more than a pretty face and a wallet full of one hundred dollar bills to get into her pants.

She started to think about how to get something good out of all this and a great idea popped into her head. Slightly smiling, she cleared her throat and spoke. "I will agree to this on one condition."

Jason briefly looked over at her. Here it comes. She wants money.

"I want a marketing position. That is what my degree is in and I'm damn good at it. I'm wasting away in that stupid mail room and if I'm your wife, then I should have an appropriate position that matches my skills."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't care that people will accuse you of getting the position on your back?"

"I don't give a shit about what any of them think. I'll let my work speak for itself." She said firmly.

"Fine." He growled. "You'll get your precious position Ms. potty mouth. You do realize you'll have to move in with me right?"

"Absolutely not. There is no way I am living in that den of iniquity." She said dramatically.

"It will be better than a 4 by 5 cell." He quipped.

She made a noise and fired back. "Fine, but I insist on you sanitizing it before I get there. I don't want to catch any random diseases from the skanks you bring back there."

"Somebody seems a little jealous." He sneered. "For your information, I don't allow women to come back to my place. I go to theirs when need be."

She was actually surprised by that and didn't have a comeback.

"And the last thing is that we're going to have to pretend we're in love. Do you think you can pull that off?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "It will take a miracle but I'll do the best I can."

She was going to need intense therapy once this was all over and she knew exactly where to send the bill.

"My family can spot a lie a mile away. Tracy will be on you like white on rice. So, I need you to not just try but do. You need to be convincing. Pretend I'm someone else. I don't care. But, we have to pull this off."

Jason looked over at her, the anger was practically pouring off her body in waves. She always seemed to look her nose down at him and he was frankly sick of it. He couldn't understand why she despised him so much. It wasn't like he did something to her directly. She definitely needed an attitude adjustment.

The car came to halt. "Showtime." He muttered.

Francis, who had been following in another car, opened the door and Jason stepped out and then held his hand out and Liz reluctantly took it. Once they started walking, he grabbed it again and they walked up the steps to the building.

Jackass. She hated being bossed around. But, if he wanted the perfect little wife, then she would turn on her fake Jason adoration even if she had to excuse herself to go puke afterwards.

They walked into the room where Diane was waiting. They sat down across from her and her eyes darting back and forth between them.

"So, are you ready for this sweetie?" Jason asked Liz.

She smiled brightly. "Of course darling." She said sweetly.

Diane tilted her head for a second watching the amount of strength it was taking for them to pretend that they liked each other. Tapping her pen on the desk for a minute, she finally said, "Do either one of you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked loudly.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"If you two think you're fooling anyone, then you have both lost your minds. I see right through whatever this is." She said waving her hands in front of her as she looked at Jason warily. "You practically have the words I will never marry engraved in your damn forehead." She yelled before she turned to Elizabeth. "And from what I remember, you can't stand Jason and you had seemed like a reasonably intelligent person. So what gives?"

"We found common ground." Jason said.

"We ate some poison berries and we're hallucinating?" Liz snarked.

Jason let go of her hand. "God dammit Elizabeth. You couldn't last for five minutes." He said exasperatedly.

"Oh shut up. She wasn't buying it at all." She yelled back.

Diane pursed her lips. "Now that is more like it. Now spill."

Jason groaned. "We can't say. Now let's sign the prenup and get this show on the road."

Diane pushed the paper and pen towards him. "Far be it for me to stand in the way of faux love." She said sarcastically. "This is going to be a disaster. I'll start preparing the divorce papers as soon as the ceremony is over."

"Annulment." Elizabeth said. "That would be more appropriate."

Diane sighed. "Should I tell him to skip the kiss part?"

Liz nodded. "Definitely. God only knows where those lips have been." She said shuddering.

Jason rolled his eyes. At this point, he was ready to just let her take the fall for the murder. The only reason he was going along with this was for his kid sister anyway. Emily, for some reason, loved Elizabeth. He was thinking of calling Patrick and getting her brain scanned. Clearly, there was a screw loose.

They both signed the necessary papers. Diane pulled out a box and handed Elizabeth an engagement ring.

Elizabeth was stunned at how beautiful it was and made a mental note to find out how Diane had gotten it on such short notice. Why would Jason have an engagement ring lying around?

"Alright, let's get to it."

They walked down the hallway and went into a room. There was a judge waiting for them.

"Hello Diane." The man said smiling.

"Barry." She said before kissing both cheeks. "This is Elizabeth and Jason. You'll be marrying them and Francis and I will be the witnesses."

Francis stepped forward. He had been Jason's driver and guard for two years now. He watched out for him and made sure he stuck to his schedule and got where he needed to go. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he went with it. Usually, Jason didn't take his car but for whatever reason he had today.

"Let's begin then."

The judge began and they both said I do. When it came time for rings, Jason was a little taken off guard, but Diane had it covered and handed him Elizabeth's. Liz watched him slide it on as she held her breath. The eternity band consisted of small diamonds and perfectly accentuated the engagement ring. The set was gorgeous. Diane then handed Liz a ring and she slipped it over Jason's knuckle. Suddenly, the enormity of the situation hit her full blast and she was stunned. This was not how she saw her life going. This was just so wrong. Jason saw the emotion in her eyes and was a little taken aback. She almost looked human for a second before the uppity mask quickly slipped back over her face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

When he didn't continue, both were surprised yet relieved since they didn't think Diane meant what she said.

"Okay, just sign here." The judge said.

They signed all the paperwork and then he left the room.

Liz stared down at her finger. Holy shit. She was married to Jason freaking Quartermaine.

All Jason was thinking was that he needed a drink and perhaps a back massage. He had a kink in his neck that hurt like a bitch.

His phone rang and he took it. "Edward?"

"Where are you?"

"Downtown why?" Jason asked.

"There was a murder in the garage at ELQ. The cops are here and they wanted to know where you were."

"Who was it?" He asked pretending that he didn't know.

"His name was Warren Bauer. I have no idea why he was on our property. Jason this is bad. They are a direct competitor. This will bring lots of unwanted press."

Jason sighed. "Do you need me to come there?"

"No, just go to the mansion. I'll meet you there." Edward said hanging up.

"What happened?" Diane asked.

"There was a murder in the parking garage."

"What?" Diane said loudly.

"It was a competitor. Edward is worried about the stocks probably."

Diane sighed. This meant a lot of work for her and Justice tonight.

"He wants me back at the mansion." Jason said.

"Should I wait for you at the penthouse?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason eyed her. "Oh no, you're coming with me. The family has to find out about this sooner or later and I'd rather not face the vultures alone."

Liz shrugged. It wasn't like they didn't know her. She had spent a lot of time at the mansion over the years.

Diane smirked. "I'm coming with you. Francis can take me." She wasn't going to miss this for the world.

They walked outside and started walking down the steps when they were swarmed by the press.

"Mr. Quartermaine, did you hear about the murder?" A reporter asked.

Jason sighed. "I just did. My grandfather is very upset that something this tragic happened at ELQ. I don't have all of the details, but we'll do everything we can to cooperate with the authorities. My condolences go out to the family of the deceased."

"Is that a wedding ring on your hand?" One of the reporters asked.

For a second, you could hear a pin drop and then all of a sudden madness ensued.

"Did you just marry her?" Someone yelled as they noticed Liz's hand.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. The reporters were like sharks and Jason and Liz were their last meal. Gone was any mention of the murder because everyone was yelling out questions about their marriage and feverishly taking pictures.

"You said you would never get married." Someone yelled out.

Jason smirked and looked down at Elizabeth. "Sometimes, love finds you when you least expect it."

"Why the quickie wedding? Is she pregnant?"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "No I am not pregnant." She said indignantly.

"What's your name?" Someone yelled.

"Elizabeth Webber Quartermaine." Jason said smiling.

"Elizabeth, what's it like to be married to such a hunk and the heir to such a huge fortune?"

She fought her urge to make a snippy remark. "Jason is a remarkable man. The rest really doesn't matter to me."

"Sure it doesn't." Someone yelled. "Was there a prenup?"

"That's the end of the interview people." Diane yelled before slipping into the car.

Jason held the door open for Elizabeth and then quickly got inside. It wasn't how he wanted to be outed but it sure did take the focus off of what happened in the garage.

They finally made it through the sea of people and headed towards the lion's den.

A/N – Let me know what you think! I'm almost done Triduum Forces so this will start posting on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fallout

A/N – Thanks for the favorites, follows, and feedback. I appreciate it and I'm glad that you're excited. * ABCSOAPFAN – I don't like doing character lists or giving away a lot of detail in the beginning. I want you to be surprised. Sorry. I will say that Emily and Liz are friends and she will actually call Liz on her crap but she won't be really pushy. Although, she's pissed in this chapter. Bottom line, she loves Elizabeth and is cheering for her to be happy. * Liasonisthebomb – Her perception….

Chapter 2 - Fallout

Sarah dropped her fork onto her plate. "Holy Sh…."

"Sarah." Audrey yelled. "Watch your language."

They were both shocked as they listened to the new report. Audrey stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Audrey grabbed her keys and purse. "To the Quartermaine mansion to find out what the hell is going on."

Sarah jumped up and grabbed her purse. "I'm going with you."

She knew for a fact that her sister hated Jason with all of her heart. Something had happened and she just hoped Elizabeth knew what she was doing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the mansion. It was quiet—too quiet. Diane and Francis slipped in behind them. There was no way they were going to miss this confrontation.

They walked into the sitting room holding hands and everyone just sat there and stared at them. Emily looked like she wanted to ring Elizabeth's neck and the rest of them stared at Jason waiting for him to speak.

"Hello everyone." He said with a smile.

AJ started laughing and Emily smacked him on the arm.

"Really? You marry someone, out of the blue I might add, and that's all you have to say?" Tracy said loudly. "I hope you had the foresight to at least have her sign a prenup." She said before walking up to him and sniffing to see if she smelled alcohol. "He's clean." She said loudly much to everyone's surprise. They were convinced Jason must have been drinking even though he didn't normally get drunk.

Before Jason could speak, everyone started yelling at once. Emily stalked up to Elizabeth and grabbed her other hand and pulled her into the foyer.

"What the hell is going on Elizabeth? You hate my brother. Why the hell did you marry him? I can't believe that you would do something like this. Are you in some kind of trouble?" She rattled off.

Emily and Elizabeth had been friends since they were in high school. They still spent a lot of time together and Emily couldn't believe that Liz would even consider marrying Jason mainly because she hated him. It just didn't make any sense.

"There's a thin line between love and hate." Liz said before looking away.

"You can't even look at me. Is he blackmailing you with something?" She asked pointedly.

"No Emily. It's not like that at all."

"Perhaps you should tell me what it's like then. I'm worried about you." She said crossing her arms in front of her.

Jason walked towards them, followed by several family members. "Emily, my relationship with Elizabeth is not anyone's business."

"The hell it isn't." Tracy bellowed. "I will not let some gold digger come in here and think she owns a piece of the pie. No wonder she's been sniffing around here all these years."

Liz made a face and glared at her. Tracy was obnoxious on a good day but she knew if she yelled back it would quickly get out of control and it was bad enough as it was.

"I'm her best friend Jason. If I weren't concerned right now then I wouldn't be a good friend." Emily said defensively.

Monica walked up to them. "I like Elizabeth. I really do. But, this has come out of nowhere. I don't even think I've ever seen you say two words to each other."

"You swore off marriage and didn't you just take someone else on a date last weekend?" Tracy yelled.

A whistle caused all of them to stop talking. They turned to Alice who was pushing Lila towards them.

"Leave them alone." Lila said firmly. "I'm sure they will explain in due time. All of you are being ridiculous. It's Jason's life and he gets to live it however he pleases."

Lila had no idea how it happened but she loved Jason and Elizabeth and if she had her way, they'd be staying together. They were perfect for each other.

"Thank you grandmother." Jason said softly.

"I give it two months and she'll probably need rehab after being married to him." Tracy snipped.

"Regardless of how long it lasts, it's Jason's choice. So, please back off." Lila said loudly.

The door opened and Sarah and Audrey walked inside.

"Great." Liz muttered.

Tracy smirked and waited to see what Audrey would say.

"Elizabeth, I wish to speak to you alone please."

"Damn." Tracy muttered. She wanted to watch.

Monica spoke up. "Follow me."

They followed her into the study and the Monica left them to talk.

"I want to know what in the world is going on." Audrey demanded.

"You hate him Elizabeth and now suddenly you're married? It doesn't make sense." Sarah said.

"Something changed between us recently and we fell in love. Jason didn't think we should wait so we went and got married."

They both stared at her blankly and then looked at each other.

"Unbelievable." Audrey said softly. "There is no way in hell I'm going to believe that you're in love with Jason Quartermaine."

On cue, Jason walked into the room. "Hey." He said softly looking down at her.

Liz plastered on a disgustingly sweet smile. Did Romeo really think that she would be affected by that stupid lopsided grin and piercing blue eyes? Please… Suddenly she felt really dirty. "Hey." She said softly.

Sarah stared at them skeptically.

"Ms. Hardy, I hope that eventually you'll be happy for us." Jason said tearing his eyes away from Elizabeth's.

She scoffed. "Please, I'll be happy when the ink is dry on the divorce papers. You are nothing but a scoundrel. I've read all about your exploits. Elizabeth deserves way better than that."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way but you shouldn't believe everything you read." He looked at Elizabeth again. "Are you ready to leave?"

Liz nodded.

"Elizabeth wait, you're not moving in with him are you?" Audrey asked.

"He's my husband, of course I am." She said following Jason out.

As soon as they cleared the front door, she dropped his hand and they got into his SUV.

"That didn't go very well."

"It was like facing a firing squad. I'm glad Edward was detained." Jason said.

"Let's get out of here before he shows up."

Jason started the SUV and then saw the lights from Edward's car and his head hit the steering wheel. "Damn." He muttered.

The car stopped and Edward got out and walked over to them. "Jason my boy, getting married was a brilliant way of distracting everyone. Hello Elizabeth. Congratulations and welcome to the family." He said dramatically.

Jason and Elizabeth stared at him in shock.

"I'm going to go make a toast to the happy couple. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Edward said hurrying towards the house.

"I'm in the fucking twilight zone." Jason said softly.

"Now who has the potty mouth? Let's leave before they get him to change his mind. I'll need to stop off at my apartment and get some clothes."

Jason put the car in drive and headed to her apartment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth checked her messages on her phone. There were twenty missed calls from Felix, her other best friend. "Shit." She muttered.

They went inside. "Do you mind if I just take tomorrow off to move and such?"

"That's fine."

"Thanks." She said packing a small bag.

Jason looked around her apartment. It actually had a really homey feel. She walked towards him.

"I'm ready."

He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her an envelope. "This is from Diane. It has you new bank account number, credit cards, and whatever else she thought of. You'll probably need some clothes and other things. So, you can use them for that."

Liz nodded. He had no idea what he was in for. She was going to make him pay for covering for his arrogant ass. She took the envelope and put it into her purse.

They left and went to the penthouse. They walked inside and Elizabeth was almost taken aback by how nicely it was decorated. There was a nice sectional plush leather couch and a matching reclining chair. Slightly around the corner was a dining room set and the lighting fixture was magnificent. There was art on the walls and some other plants and such in the corners. It was minimalistic but was tasteful and fit Jason.

"Wow, I like it."

Jason threw his keys on a table. "Skye did it for me. Are you hungry?"

Liz shrugged. "I guess I could eat."

"Do you want to go out or stay here?"

"It's probably better that we stay here." She said not ready to face the world again.

"Fine." He said walking towards the kitchen.

She sat down on the comfy couch and turned on the television and watched a re-run of the courthouse scene. Then she heard pots and pans and soon smelled garlic. "What the hell." She said under her breath. Walking into the kitchen, she stopped in shock as she watched Jason throw some shrimp in a pan. He had freshly made pasta noodles already boiling on another burner.

"If you want to help, there's a strainer in the bottom cabinet." He said pointing.

She walked over and grabbed it and put it in the sink. "Well, this is a surprise."

"I learned to cook out of necessity. I try to stay healthy. Ordering out every night is not the way to accomplish that." He said as he focused on pouring out the noodles.

She didn't answer him and instead took a seat at a small table in the corner. This situation was so surreal. She had always despised Jason because of his dating habits and arrogance. From her perspective he was a user and had a huge ego. The man just rubbed her the wrong way in every way.

Jason turned on some music and Elizabeth quietly watched him cook. Her phone vibrated and she saw a text from Felix.

"Elizabeth Webber, if you don't answer me right now, we are no longer friends."

Liz smirked and typed back to him. "Meet me in my apartment tomorrow at 9:00 a.m."

"You have some splainin' to do." He quickly typed back; relieved that she had finally answered.

Liz chuckled. "I know."

She was interrupted by a plate being slid in front of her. The pasta smelled insanely good. Maybe there would be a good side to having to cohabitate with Jason.

He sat down across from her. "You want some wine?"

"Sure, why not."

He got up and got two glasses and poured it.

She took a bite and moaned. "This is heavenly."

"Contrary to popular belief, I have other skills besides picking up women."

Liz smirked but didn't say anything because her mouth was full.

They ate quietly and then Jason studied her for a moment and then finally spoke up. "So, why did you kill that guy? Were you having an affair with him?"

Liz dropped her fork and almost choked on her food. She quickly wiped her mouth. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't kill him, you did."

Jason frowned. "I didn't kill him. I thought you did."

Liz stood up almost in a panic. "Oh my God, we didn't have to get married."

He stood up too. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Emily." They said at the same time.

Jason started cursing under his breath.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. Suppose the killer was still in the garage and knows that we were there?" Jason said

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth. "We need to figure out who did this."

"This isn't Scooby Doo Elizabeth. We should just stay out of it. If they contact us, then we'll deal with it. I don't want to draw any attention."

"This is insanity. We should have just called the police." She said throwing her hands up.

Jason rolled his eyes. "That would have been a big mistake and could have ruined ELQ. We did the right thing. Neither one of us can tell anyone about this. We're just going to have lie through our teeth."

"I hate this. I don't want to lie to the people I care about Jason. They are never going to forgive me." She said emotionally.

"I'm sorry but we have to stick together on this. We can't tell the truth. Elizabeth I need to know that you understand and agree." He said firmly.

She looked up at him with as much anger as she could conjure up. "Fine." She growled. "Which bedroom is mine?"

"Upstairs, first one on your right."

She walked into the living room and grabbed her bag and went upstairs. Right now, she needed to get away from him before she started to cry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stood outside her door for a minute. He could tell that she was crying and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He just hoped that Elizabeth was up for this ruse because he really didn't want to go to jail. Sighing, he went to his room and laid down.


	3. Chapter 3 – Best Laid Plans

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ilovedana, dreamlover – re: Emily - If my best friend showed up married to my brother when I know she hated him and it was completely OOC for her do something like that, I would have said far worst. Lol

Chapter 3 – Best Laid Plans

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she showered and dressed and went downstairs. Jason had kept the coffee maker on and had left her some food in the microwave. She wasn't sure why he was even being this nice but she figured it would be the last time after her shopping trip this morning.

She ate and then put the dishes in the dishwasher and then opened the door. "Hi Francis."

"Hi Mrs. Quartermaine."

And there it was, the first time someone had called her that. Francis watched her blink a few times before speaking. "I—I need to go back to my apartment."

"I'll take you. Jason told me that you needed to run several errands today. I will be your chauffer."

She smiled. "Thanks!"

While they were headed there, Elizabeth got a text from Jason.

"Everything alright?"

She typed back. "Yes."

"I'm announcing your new position today. I figured everyone could freak out while you're not here."

"That's fine."

"I have to go. I made reservations at the Metro Court for 7:00." Jason said.

"Okay."

Francis pulled up in front of her apartment and she got out and went inside. She pulled out some big suitcases and started to pack.

About a half hour later, there was a knock on her door.

"Good morning Felix."

Felix rolled his eyes and stepped inside. "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I got married. You like my ring?" She said holding out her hand.

Felix looked at it and shook his head. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Care to elaborate?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch.

Liz took a deep breath and sat across from him. "Felix, you are just going to have to trust me. I know what I'm doing. It had to be done. I need you to be there for me. I need a friend; someone I can bitch to and cry to without judgment or I'm not going to be able to handle this. It can't be Emily because of Jason. So, I need to know right now if you can handle the secrecy."

Felix didn't respond at first. He knew something was seriously not right but the look in her eyes was telling him that she needed him now more than ever. "This is kind of our first test isn't it?"

Liz nodded.

"You're asking a lot here Elizabeth. You're basically asking me to be okay with you lying to me."

She started to interrupt but he held his hand up.

"I'm really not okay with that but I know you wouldn't set that kind of requirement unless something serious happened. So, I won't ask you about the circumstances surrounding your marriage so that you don't have to lie. But I need you to at least answer one question."

Liz took in a deep breath. "What?"

"Are you in love with him?"

Tears sprang into Liz's eyes and she shook her head no.

Felix closed his eyes and wiped his hands over his face. He just hoped that this marriage didn't destroy her. "Sorry, one more. Should I hate him for this?"

"No."

That kind of confused him even more but he decided to let it rest for now. "I took the day off because I thought you might need me. What is the plan?"

She wiped away a tear, relieved that Felix would stand by her side. "Well, I'm packing up some of my things and then I'm going shopping on Jason's dime."

Felix smirked. "Are you planning on doing some damage?"

She smiled through her tears. "You know it."

Felix grinned. "Then let's pack so we can get on with it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They went to a lingerie store first. "So, what are you trying to accomplish?" Felix asked. "Seduction or drive the man crazy?"

Elizabeth smirked. "Definitely drive the man crazy."

"I think you're crazy bating him. Suppose he takes you up on it?" Felix said before smiling at Liz's pale face.

"He wouldn't."

"You're beautiful Elizabeth and he is a man—a gorgeous, tall, extremely hot man."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm immune to him."

"If you say so…" He said holding up a beautiful lingerie set that came with a robe. It would definitely tease him but at the same time it wasn't too revealing.

"That's a winner." She said smirking.

They picked up a few more sets and some lavender and lemon lotions and bath washes.

Three shopping filled hours later, Felix and Elizabeth put some more bags in the trunk of the town car and then headed to lunch at Kelly's. They walked inside and Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. Carly Benson and Sam McCall were staring at her like she was the antichrist.

Carly marched right up to her and got in her face. "I don't know how you tricked Jason into marrying you and giving you a marketing position, my intermediate marketing position by the way, but I'm going to find out and ruin you." She said angrily.

Sam added her two cents. "You couldn't have been that good in bed. Just look at you. You're plain, have mousy hair, and you barely have boobs. So how exactly did you manage it?"

Liz was furious. But before she could counter, there was a hand on her shoulder and she saw the horrified looks in Carly and Sam's eyes. She turned and found herself looking at Jason as his cold blue eyes stared at the other two women. He looked down at Elizabeth and suddenly his eyes were soft and warm. "Hey baby." He said leaning over and laying a gentle kiss on her lips. "Is everything okay?"

Liz was stunned and could feel herself blushing under his stare. Reminding herself of who just kissed her, she cleared her throat as she regained her composure. "I'm fine. Felix and I were just leaving. I'll see you later." She said managing a slight smile.

Before Jason could say anything else, she grabbed Felix's hand and scrambled out the door.

Jason crossed his arms and stared at the two bitches still standing in front of him. "Leave her alone or you will not like the consequences." He said low and lethally. He couldn't stand either woman. They were petty, vindictive, and if he had his way they wouldn't be working for ELQ at all. But since they did good work, he had no grounds to fire them. Pushing past them, he paid for his lunch and left.

"Muffin is going down if it's the last thing I do." Carly spat.

Sam smirked. "I'll gladly help you."

They got a table and sat down and started to plan Liz's demise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz got into the car. "I can't believe he kissed me in front of everyone."

"He is your husband."

"That's beside the point."

"You have more problems than Jason Quartermaine. Those two skanks are going to make your life a living hell." Felix said.

Liz smirked. "They have no idea who they are messing with. I have no problem bringing them to their knees. I can fight dirty to you know."

"I'm willing to help. I can't stand them. Where are we going?"

"We'll get something to tide us over and then we're going to the Metro Court. We're getting a spa treatment and I'm getting my hair done. Then you're going to help me pick out a sinful dress to torture my husband with." Liz said.

Felix grinned. "I could use a facial."

Liz smiled. Jason wasn't going to know what hit him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane walked into Jason's office. "Your credit card company called me to authorize some purchases. Elizabeth certainly is having fun today."

Jason shrugged. "I have enough money to buy a small country. At least someone is enjoying it."

Diane smirked. "Is she growing on you already?"

He made a face. "I'm not interested in Elizabeth."

"Why not? She's beautiful, talented, and smart. You could do a lot worse."

"She's also a brat who hates my guts."

"In other words, she won't take your shit." Diane said with a smirk.

Jason smiled. "I know you didn't come over here to talk about Elizabeth. So, what gives?"

"Johnny is due to land in an hour. Did you tell him about your marriage?"

"Not yet. He probably already knows."

Johnny O'Brien was Jason's best friend and head of security at ELQ.

"Are you going to tell him the whole truth?"

"No."

"Jason, if you need help, Johnny will be there for you."

Diane had a suspicion that this all had something to do with the murder in the garage because nothing else made sense.

"I know. But, I'm trying to handle this on my own."

"I have some papers for you to sign." She said handing him an envelope. "I'll be back for them later."

He nodded and pulled them out and got started.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Felix had just had the most wonderful massages and now Elizabeth was getting a pedicure.

Kate slid in the chair next to her. "Hello. Congratulations on your wedding."

Liz looked over at her. "Hi Kate. Thank you."

"I overheard that little confrontation at Kelly's. Jealousy can be such an ugly thing."

Liz smiled. "True, but I'm really not worried about those two. I can handle them."

"I'm sure you can."

She had seen Elizabeth fired up before and she had no doubt that the younger woman could take care of Carly and Sam.

"Kate, perhaps you can help me with something."

She smiled. "Name it."

"I have a date tonight with my husband and I want to knock his socks off."

Kate smiled. "Say no more. What time is dinner?"

"It's at 7:00."

"Meet me at my office at 5:00. I'll have some stylists ready to do your hair and makeup and you can try on some dresses."

Liz smiled. "That sounds like fun."

"I'm even going to do you one more." Kate said grinning.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I'm supposed to have a meeting with Carly and Sam about some marketing for Crimson at 4:00. But since something has come up, I'll invite them to a business dinner so they can witness your grand arrival."

Liz smiled deviously. "Why Kate, that sounds absolutely wonderful. I could learn a lot from you."

Kate smiled. "Stick with me honey. I'll l have Jason panting over you tonight. He won't know if he's coming or going."

Liz bit her lip. She couldn't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that day, Felix and Elizabeth walked into Kate's office.

"Hello you two. Are you ready to start?"

Liz nodded. She couldn't wait to see what Kate had come up with.

They got on the elevator to go to another floor.

"I have this whole vision in my head. I found a dress that is fabulous and matches your eyes. It's sexy but tasteful. I have a couple of other choices in that color for you just in case."

Liz followed her into a room. There was a changing area in the corner and several dresses were hung up.

"You can try them all on and we'll get Felix's opinion too. Maxie will help you get in and out of the dresses."

Maxie looked at Elizabeth and motioned for her to follow. "Get out of your clothes and put these on." She said handing her a blue bra and lacy underwear set. I left a bag for you in the corner."

Elizabeth took the tags off and changed and then Maxie came in with the first dress. It was a sleeveless chiffon dress which was long and had a slit up the front. Right under the breast area, it had rhinestone silver circles all the way around giving the illusion of a belt. It was a beautiful. She slipped into it and Maxie zipped her up and then she slipped on a blue pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes.

Maxie smiled her approval and then Elizabeth walked out and stood on a platform.

"Turn around." Kate demanded.

Liz turned and Kate looked over at Felix.

"It's nice but let's see how the others look." Felix said.

"My thoughts exactly. Next."

Maxie assisted Liz from the platform and then helped her into the next dress. They continued for three more dresses.

"That's too sexy." Kate said. "Give her the ruffled one."

Maxie nodded and helped Elizabeth into the next dress. She walked out and Kate grinned. There were small ruffles accentuating the v-neck that dipped in the front but wasn't vulgar. There was a little silver design that laid in the front meeting the top and bottom of the dress. There were slight cutouts on the side and the back was out to her waist and two thin straps that crisscrossed across the back.

"Magnificent." Kate said smiling.

"Wow." Felix said.

"You don't think it's too much? I can't wear a bra with it."

"Not at all. You're covered up. You have beautiful skin and your back looks flawless. It's not low at all. There's just a hint of cleavage. Maxie can give you something that mimics a bra that won't be visible if it will make you more comfortable. I think this is the one."

Maxie nodded. "I agree."

She called in the stylist.

"I think her hair should be up; kind of messy. We'll keep her makeup to a minimum since she has such flawless skin."

Kate took off the diamond bracelet she was wearing and put it on Liz's wrist.

"Kate, I couldn't."

"Oh but you can. You can give it back tomorrow. I have some earrings at my desk that match it. That should be all the accessories you need besides a small purse."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I love it."

"Alright people. Let's get to work."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into baggage claim and grinned when he saw Jason. "What's up?"

Jason smiled. "A lot."

"I know already. It's on every news channel. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he waited for his luggage to come around.

"It was spontaneous."

Johnny looked at his friend. He knew something was amiss. "Elizabeth huh? I thought you two hated each other."

Jason shrugged. "There's a thin line…."

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "Alright, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have too. What are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm taking her to dinner at the Metro Court."

"I'm meeting Skye there."

"You want to have dinner together?" Jason asked.

"Sounds good to me."

It still was weird that Johnny was dating Skye. But, they seemed to be in love so who was he to judge?

They grabbed his luggage and headed for the car.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tension

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you're all excited about the dinner! It will be a roller coaster ride for these two.

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you're all excited about the dinner! It will be a roller coaster ride for these two. * Toyshellme, Guest – Patience. Jason triggers something for Liz. You'll find out soon (actual details chapter 6).

Chapter 4 - Tension

Jason was running late so he had texted Liz to meet him there, but when he arrived, she was running late so she told him to just go up to the bar.

He headed upstairs and saw Audrey and Sarah dining and nodded at them. Johnny joined him since Skye was running a little behind too.

When Liz got out of the car, she was stunned to see reporters everywhere.

Jax pushed through them and was shocked. "Elizabeth, you look stunning."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"Let me assist you inside."

She put her hand in the crook up his arm and Francis stood on her other side as they pushed their way through the crowd. When they finally made it into the lobby Liz breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used that." She said softly.

Jax smiled. "I'm sure after a few weeks the fervor will die down. I'll walk you upstairs."

She smiled and got onto the elevator.

"You look a little nervous." Jax said.

"Let's just say that my husband hasn't ever seen me dolled up like this. I'm not sure if he'll like it."

Jax made a face. "If he doesn't, he's a damn fool."

Liz chuckled and then held her breath as they got off the elevator.

Jason was at the bar and looked up and his mouth dropped opened. Johnny chuckled. This was going to be good. She walked ahead of Jax and he whispered something and then he went to get the elevator and when she turned around Jason licked his lips.

"She looks smokin' hot tonight." Johnny said.

Kate grinned at the look on Sam and Carly's faces. Their mouths were hanging open. Liz looked drop dead gorgeous—so much for mousy.

Jason walked towards her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Jason actually couldn't stop looking at her. The blue of the dress brought out her eyes and he thought she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. If he could make her only wear that color he would.

The waitress showed them to a table.

"I hope you don't mind but Johnny and Skye are joining us."

"I don't mind at all."

The truth was that it would be a relief that she didn't have to try and make small talk with Jason all evening.

Johnny walked over and sat down. "Elizabeth you look gorgeous."

Liz blushed. "Thanks."

Skye hurried off the elevator and Johnny stood up and pulled out her chair for her. She took the seat next to Elizabeth. "I love that dress."

"Thank you." Liz said a little uncomfortable with all the attention.

The waitress interrupted and then they resumed their conversation.

"So, how's married life treating you?" Skye asked Elizabeth.

"It's good. Jason made me dinner last night."

Skye smiled at her brother. "He's a very good cook. Few people know that about him."

Johnny looked over at Jason. "I never thought you'd be domesticated so fast."

Jason rolled his eyes and ignored him. His telephone vibrated and he groaned. "I have to take this."

Liz watched him walk away and then turned back to the other two. "What?"

"You were checking out his butt." Johnny said grinning.

Liz blushed. "I was not."

Skye chuckled. "It's alright Elizabeth, he's your husband. I may be his sister but Jason is a good looking man."

Liz fought her need to roll her eyes. There was no way in hell Jason was drawing her in. She didn't care how good looking he was.

While Jason stood off to the side of the bar, Courtney stomped up to him and stood with her hands on her hips while he finished his call.

Skye smirked. "Slut alert."

Elizabeth turned around and groaned. "Please tell me that he didn't sleep with her."

Skye chuckled. "Only in Courtney's mind—or what's left of it. I'm going to share a little secret with you. Jason's manwhore reputation is mainly a marketing ploy to keep ELQ front and center. He's not even close to being as bad as he tries to make everyone think he is."

"Don't be telling all of my bro's secrets." Johnny said.

"Hush. Elizabeth needs to know the score." Skye said playfully.

Liz was looking at her skeptically which made Skye laugh.

"My brother is a very complicated man."

Jason put his phone in his pocket. "What do you want Courtney?"

"I thought we had a date tonight."

Jason squinted. "Where did you get that impression?"

"I got a phone call. She said she was your secretary and that I was to meet you here. But I see that you brought her." She said making a face.

Since Courtney's mouth was so big, they had no problem hearing her at the table.

"Excuse me one moment." Elizabeth said standing up.

"Courtney, my secretary did not call you. I think someone is playing a prank on you."

Courtney pouted. "But Jase," she said running her hand down his arm, "I was so looking forward to it. I got waxed and everything. So, ditch the ball and chain and let's go get a room."

Jason rolled his eyes and then noticed Elizabeth and tilted his head, curious as to what she was going to do.

"Hey, I missed you." She said before slipping her arm around his waist.

Courtney glared at her. "Excuse me but we were having a conversation."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy.

"My husband is hungry, and not for you I might add, so why don't you go down to Courtland Street and walk around. I'm sure someone will pick you up in no time. After all, it was probably named after you." Liz said with a smile.

Skye choked on her champagne and Johnny grinned as he patted her back.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Courtney said loudly.

"Frankly Courtney, I'm surprised you understood. But just in case the air between your ears is a little thin, stay away from my husband." She said firmly before looking up at Jason and smiling. "Let's go eat."

Jason smiled. "Only if you're my dessert." He said low enough for only Courtney and Elizabeth to hear.

Liz winked at Jason and then led him back to the table as a fuming Courtney looked on.

She wasn't the only one mad.

"Damn her." Carly muttered.

Sam shook her head and leaned over to Carly and whispered, "Clearly, your idea sucked. Why don't you let me handle the next one?"

"Fine. Muffin is going down one way or another." Carly muttered so Kate couldn't hear.

Liz sat down and Skye gave her a big smile.

"Nice work."

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's not like it was hard. You just have to use little words."

Johnny chuckled.

Jason groaned. "Incoming." He muttered.

"Well hello." Carly said sweetly. "I hope you're having a nice dinner."

"We were." Skye muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"We are." She said smiling.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi. Have a nice evening." She said walking away.

"Jason really, no wonder you have a bad reputation."

"I didn't hire her Skye and for the record, I've never touched her."

Skye sighed. "Why don't you ask your wife to dance? The food should be here in a minute. I ordered you a steak."

Jason nodded. "Elizabeth, would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

They went over to the dance floor and Jason pulled her into him.

"Do we have to stand so close?" Liz asked trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

"Elizabeth, we're newlyweds."

"How could I forget?" She muttered.

"Did you have fun spending my money today?" He asked with a smirk.

"You mean our money don't you?" She said through clenched teeth as she faked a smile. He was rubbing little circles on her back with his thumb and it was torturous. She was ready to grab it and break it.

"There's a big meeting tomorrow morning at 10:00 a.m. I left a file on your desk so you can read up on the account when you get in. We're actually presenting some advertising ideas."

"Okay."

The music began to fade and Jason slid his cheek against hers and said, "Don't fight it Elizabeth. We both know that you like me."

She watched a cheeky grin light up his face. "Really? You're such a dork."

Jason laughed. "You're so easy to tease. Come on, our food is ready."

Liz shook her head as Jason grabbed her hand and led her back to the table.

They ate dinner and chatted for a while.

"I still can't believe someone was murdered in the parking garage." Skye said pushing her plate away from her.

"Do the police have any leads?" Johnny asked.

"Not that I know of." Jason said.

"If someone wasn't off eloping maybe you'd have more details." Skye said smiling.

"I thought Edward would be mad but he was quite happy about it." Jason said.

"That's because it took the focus off the murder. I hope you know that he'll probably throw a party. There's no way you're going to avoid that."

"Just make sure he doesn't go overboard." Jason would talk to Edward about not going there.

"Like he listens to me." Skye said making a face. "Just grin and bear it."

They had dessert and then left. The reporters swarmed them on the way out. They slipped into the car and it took Francis forever to get out of there and not run over someone.

"Did you ever sleep with Sam?" Liz asked curiously.

Jason looked over at her. "Sam McCall?"

"Is there another Sam that both of us know?"

"Hell no."

"But she wanted too didn't she?" Liz asked.

Jason shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not. I'm just trying to figure you out."

Jason smirked. "Don't hurt yourself."

She smacked his arm. "You're such a brat."

"And you aren't? Elizabeth, do you really believe that I run around this town screwing everything that walks?"

"Maybe." She said suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She really wasn't in any hurry to change her perception of him. It was easier to hate him. Jason Quartermaine had represented everything she hated about men. She had built this huge story up in her mind based on his seemingly endlessly string of dates; that he used women and was arrogant and selfish just like the men who had hurt her.

"Then you don't really know me at all." He said completely frustrated.

"Why act like a slut if you aren't one?" She asked incredulously.

"Just because I went out on a lot of dates doesn't mean that I slept with them all." He said starting to get annoyed. Usually it didn't bother him what people thought of his lifestyle but for some reason her judgment always had bugged him.

"You clearly prefer casual over a long term relationship. Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"Look, I don't believe in marriage. I haven't found anyone in a very long time that I would even consider that with." He said almost angrily.

"So, someone burned you and you flipped the opposite way and became a serial dater." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Jason didn't say anything but Elizabeth knew she was on to something.

He cleared his throat. "What about you Elizabeth? Why don't you date?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're totally trying to change the subject."

"And you're totally deflecting."

"Whatever." She said turning to look out the window. When she first met Jason, she had a huge crush on him that she never admitted to anyone. But after watching him go through women, her anger started to simmer because it reminded her of some very bad times in her life and it just kept building over time. She knew it had gotten to the point where it was irrational but at this point it was hard to stop because then she'd have to face things she really didn't want to face.

They both were quiet for several minutes. The car came to a stop and Francis opened the door. Thankfully, they were in the parking garage and could avoid the press. They got into the private elevator.

"I got a text from Edward. He wants us to come over for dinner Saturday night."

"Fine."

They got off the elevator and went into the penthouse.

"I'm going to go lay down. I'll see you in the morning."

"We can ride in together. Be ready to leave by 7:00 a.m." Jason said.

Elizabeth went upstairs. She was nervous about the next day. Not only was it her first day working in the marketing department, but being thrown into a meeting with a major potential client was a little daunting. But, she'd just have to work hard to stay up to speed and hopefully, no one would give her a hard time.

Jason was really hoping that the other employees didn't ride Elizabeth too much. She was already under pressure with everything else going on. He didn't want this to add to it. They need to keep up their guise and he needed Elizabeth on her game.


	5. Chapter 5 – Winner Takes All

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * ilovedana – Skye wasn't lying. Jason isn't a manwhore. People think he is because of all the dates he goes on and how the media skews it. * Guest – Yes it is, but it's not just her, most people in town think that. It's just she takes it to another level and she is around him more than the general public but still doesn't know him on a really deep level. A lot of people judge people in the limelight pretty harshly. Liz needs to deal with her past. Thanks! * toyshellme – lol I always have a method to my madness!

Chapter 5 – Winner Takes All

The next morning, Elizabeth picked out a dark blue suit and a lighter blue sleeveless top to go under it. She slipped into some heels and then grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

Jason came around the corner. "There's some coffee in the kitchen and some muffins. Make it to go. I need to get to the office fast."

She nodded and went into the kitchen. He had already left a cup with a lid on the counter. She poured herself the coffee and grabbed a muffin and met him at the door. They silently rode the elevator down and then got out at the lobby. Francis had the car pulled up to the front entrance. They slid inside and Francis drove them to the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked her to a cubicle. "This is your desk. The file is right there. Spinelli should be in soon and he'll get you signed on. I had them push your HR meeting to this afternoon so you'd have time to read up for the 10:00 meeting."

"Okay."

"My office is right over there." He said pointing. "Good luck."

He walked away and she started reading the file. She knew exactly who Lorenzo Alcazar was and all about his company. At one point, she had even considered applying for a job there. He liked sexy ads that were tasteful and appealed to women of all ages. He was just about to release a new perfume called Bellissima. Getting up, she walked over to the temporary receptionist. "Where is the supply closet?"

She showed her and Elizabeth took a few things she would need and then went back to her desk and started to feverishly sketch. A half hour later, Spinelli interrupted.

"Good morning radiant one. I am Damien Spinelli at your service."

Liz looked up and smiled. "Hello. I'm Elizabeth."

Spinelli smiled. She was beautiful. "Allow me to assist you in logging into your computer."

"Thanks." Liz said moving aside.

Spinelli gave her a piece of paper with her username and password. Once it booted up, he showed her where some basic programs were.

"Spinelli, I need to do a power point presentation at the 10:00 meeting and I don't have much time. Do you think you could help me?"

He nodded. "I'll go retrieve my computer."

She continued to draw as quickly as she could. She used some colored pencils to highlight the sketches and then continued to draw a storyboard as quickly as she could. It wasn't what she'd normal present but it was still really good. Few people knew that she was a rather good artist. She knew that she might not get the opportunity to show her ideas today but she wanted to be prepared just in case.

Spinelli came back and looked at her sketches. "Wow, these are fantastic." He said. "You are very talented."

"Thanks."

They worked together setting up the presentation and getting the pictures scanned. Elizabeth also asked about music and told Spinelli what she wanted. They finished five minutes before the meeting started.

She was so immersed with what she was doing that she still hadn't met anyone else on the team. They too were busy with their presentations as well.

Jason walked by and she grabbed a pad, pen, and a bottled water and followed him into the conference room. She took an empty seat and smiled when Felix walked in and took the seat beside her.

Lorenzo was showed into the room and sat down.

Jason cleared his throat. "Lorenzo, thank you for considering ELQ for your marketing needs."

"Thank you Jason. I hope that you have something good for me."

There were three teams that had come up with different ad campaigns. Felix's team went first. Elizabeth watched their presentation and it wasn't that bad. But she could tell Lorenzo was torn by the look on his face. Jason noticed too, and from the look in Skye's eyes who was seated across from him, she felt the same way. They went on to the next team and Liz knew it wasn't close to what Lorenzo wanted. And finally, there was Sam and Carly's team. When Elizabeth saw their layout her mouth dropped opened. Sam had actually posed for some pictures and it was a bit tawdry. Jason wanted to ring her neck as a stunned Lorenzo sat there with his mouth open. Carly didn't seem to notice as she flipped through several pictures and explained the story. The lights came back on and Carly looked around the table and was surprised that everyone looked either disgusted or angry. Elizabeth's was the last face she saw before she sat down.

"That….was….interesting." Lorenzo said before looking over at Jason. "Please tell me you have something else."

Jason's jaw clenched.

Carly cleared her throat. "Elizabeth, you haven't given your input." She said trying to embarrass her.

"Carly, Elizabeth just started to work here a few hours ago." Jason said ready to strangle her.

Liz stood. "Actually, I did some quick sketches. They aren't perfect but I think they are right in line with what Mr. Alcazar would envision." She said confidently.

Lorenzo definitely was interested in what Elizabeth had to say. Not only was she gorgeous but she seemed to think that she understood his line of thinking and he was very intrigued. "I look forward to seeing what you came up with on such short notice."

Liz smiled and nodded.

Jason sat there and prayed this was going to be good. He was nervous. Elizabeth basically had no ad experience but he was in for a big shock.

Liz whispered in Felix's ear and he got up to work the lights. She pressed a button as the lights dimmed and the sound of soft Brazilian acoustic guitars began to play. "Every woman wants to feel beautiful." She said with a soft tone. "We want to be wanted; hunted even—to be the object of desire." A picture of a woman had appeared on the screen. She was getting ready to go out and there was a bottle of perfume sitting next to her with the Bellissima name on it. The next image flashed onto the screen showing her standing up with it in her hand spraying it on. Her head was thrown back as she sprayed her neck and the picture was sexy, making them all feel like voyeurs. "We all want to be noticed and lusted after." She said flipping to the next picture of the woman walking down a cobbled street. She looked confident, sexy, and there were several men ogling her. Elizabeth's sketches were not completely filled in but they certainly got her point across. The picture changed again and there was a man with his eyes closed as she walked by. He was clearly smelling her perfume. "Bellissima." Liz whispered. "He hears the word like a whisper in the wind. He smells her scent and takes in her essence. Immediately, he is consumed by her and follows. She stops to smell some flowers and he comes up behind her." Liz continues to flip through pictures. "Sei bellissima. He whispers as she slightly smiles as he nuzzles his nose into her neck. She reaches up with her left hand and you see her ring and then he lays his hand on hers and you see his. They are married." She flips to the last slide with them walking off happily hand in hand. "Every woman wants their husbands or boyfriends to be crazy for them. Every woman wants to feel Bellissima." She said softly.

She looked over at Felix and he turned on the lights. Carly and Sam's mouth were hanging open. Jason was looking at her very intensely which made her squirm a little. Skye and Felix were grinning. And then she got enough nerve to look at Lorenzo. She couldn't read him. He slowly stood up and began to clap. Liz blushed as everyone followed suit. Carly and Sam hated it but they clapped for her as well.

She quickly sat down and Felix squeezed her hand.

"Elizabeth, that was exquisite. It was sexy and fresh. I loved it." Lorenzo said smiling. "Jason, you better make sure you pay her well or I might have to steal her from you."

Jason smiled. "She is definitely taken." He said in a way that made Elizabeth blush again. Skye studied the two of them carefully. There was definitely some attraction there but she was still convinced they weren't together in that way which made their nuptials even more perplexing. She just hoped that it would happen soon. They were perfect for each other even though they were both to stubborn to admit it.

"If you allow her to come to lunch with us, then you've got yourself a marketing deal." Lorenzo said never taking his eyes off of Liz.

Jason grinned. "It's a deal."

Lorenzo stood up. "I'll meet you at the Metro Court in a half hour."

He walked out of the room and Jason stood up. "Carly and Sam, when I get back, I want to see you in my office." He said sternly.

Carly knew the shit was about to hit the fan but Sam was oblivious. She thought that maybe Jason liked her pictures.

Skye stood up. "From now on, I'm reviewing all ads before they are presented. Most of you didn't do your homework very well. Elizabeth was here for three hours and came up with that. She clearly knew what Lorenzo was expecting. Hopefully, you can learn from this and will bring more to the table next time. Felix and Leticia, you two were the closest. You did well."

Jason left and Skye started to but then turned to Elizabeth. "Come on, you're riding with us."

She got up and touched Felix's shoulder before following them out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all got into the town car.

"Elizabeth, that was absolutely sensational. I'm so excited that you are working for us." Skye said grinning.

"It was very good. You knew the subject well. Your sketches were really good. I had no idea that you were an artist." Jason said.

Liz blushed. "Thanks. I don't know what to say. I'm so thankful for the opportunity. Spinelli helped me prepare."

Landing the Alcazar account right out of the gate was impressive and Elizabeth knew it. She wanted to squeal and jump around so badly. It was then she noticed she was not only holding Jason's hand but squeezing it. Her eyes shot up to his and he gazed into hers as the blue in his eyes darkened and then lightened. Liz was transfixed for a moment before Skye cleared her throat. She felt like fanning herself as she watched them silently communicate. "We're here." She said slipping out. Oh yes, Elizabeth and her brother might not be sleeping together at the moment but she was convinced that they would be soon. Someday, she'd get him to spill on how the marriage happened. Tonight, they'd all go out to celebrate and she would have to team up with Felix to get both of them a little tipsy so they would relax around each other.

Liz let go of Jason's hand and got out of the car. He followed them inside and they went upstairs. Lorenzo was waiting at a table and Liz and Skye sat opposite each other.

"I took the liberty of ordering some champagne so we could have a toast." Lorenzo said as the waiter placed an ice bucket in a holder and poured the champagne.

They all picked up a glass.

"To a great partnership and to Elizabeth for bringing us together."

Liz smiled and they all touched glasses and took a sip.

"So how did you get such a beautiful and smart woman to fall for you Jason?" Lorenzo asked curiously.

"She took pity on me. Clearly, I have very good taste."

Liz blushed and Lorenzo smiled. "I hope that you are not embarrassed."

"I'm fine. I'm not use to so much praise."

"If you were mine, I would make sure you were praised all the time." He said with a sexy tone.

Liz blushed again and Jason's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe that Lorenzo was openly flirting with his wife. Skye reached under the table and squeezed Jason's leg. Her brother needed to dial it down a bit. The look on his face was murderous.

Lorenzo was trying not to laugh at Jason's jealous reaction. When he had saw the news regarding the nuptials he was convinced it was some kind of ploy. But he could tell that the two were attracted to each other. No man would look at him the way Jason just did if he was not. He definitely was going to enjoy making Jason sweat.

Liz didn't know what to think. Lorenzo was definitely flirting but she had seen the anger in Jason's eyes and was taken aback by his intensity. Did Jason really want her? No…no way. She wasn't his type at all. After all, she actually had a brain.

"By the way, what are you wearing today? It smells so fresh without being overwhelming." Lorenzo asked much to Jason's chagrin.

Liz smiled. "Actually, it's just a lavender and lemon scrub; nothing really exciting."

"Well, you definitely should make it your signature scent. It is uniquely Elizabeth."

Skye looked over at her brother and she swore he was he going to pop a few blood vessels.

The waitress came over to take their orders and when she got to Jason, she was openly flirting but he was still so enraged regarding Lorenzo that he didn't notice. Liz however did. Skye had to hide her smile by pretending to drink her iced tea because the look Elizabeth was giving the younger woman was icy enough to kill. Lorenzo caught her eye and chuckled and Skye finally grinned. She definitely needed to talk to Lorenzo off to the side.

Elizabeth stood up. "I'm going out to the balcony for a moment."

Jason stood up too. "I'll go with you."

Elizabeth tried to hide her disappoint but she left the table and Jason followed closely behind her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Baggage

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You guys make me smile! Glad you are enjoying the story! * toyshellme – lol totally true! * CandyHearts22 – lol. I think you will like chapter 8. * Virgy15 – Thank you. It was fun to write. I'm just a boring accounting….sigh. * chicki62 – lol glad you found it!

Chapter 6 - Baggage

Once they were outside, Liz spun around. "Why don't you just take her into the bathroom and have your way with her?" She spat angrily before she could filter herself.

Jason frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't like her flirting with you so blatantly."

"You're crazy you know that. I have no idea what you are talking about but let's turn this conversation around to you." Jason said not even realizing he was backing Elizabeth up towards the wall. "You are acting like a little school girl, blushing every time Lorenzo hits on you in front of your "husband" I might add. You're just eating it up aren't you? So don't even try to turn this around on me because I didn't even notice she was flirting with me but you're practically encouraging Lorenzo."

Liz felt her back hit a wall and she felt a jolt go through her body under Jason's intense stare. His eyes looked murderous but damn it he was so hot. She heard the scratching of a record in her head. It's Jason you idiot, her brain screamed. His body was so close. Oh God she could feel his breath on her mouth.

Jason wasn't doing any better. Damn her. God did she smell good. And her pouty supple lips were practically dragging him towards her; begging him to suck and nip them. Elizabeth Webber was a freaking succubus. He needed to get control before the hellion pulled him in. He stepped back and folded his arms across his chest.

Liz breathed a sigh of relief and let out the breath she was holding. Changing the subject, she asked him a question, "What are you going to say to Carly and Sam?"

Jason was admittedly thrown for a second but he dropped his arms and said, "I'm trying to decide if I'm going to write them up. That was one of the most crass things I've ever seen. And what pissed me off more was that they didn't seem to even get that."

Liz smirked. "I have a feeling that using her boobs to attract men is almost second nature to Sam. She probably thinks you liked them."

Jason groaned. "God she is revolting."

"You could use them as floatation devices." Liz said smirking.

"I'd rather drown." Jason muttered.

Liz laughed. "Come on, lunch is probably ready."

He nodded and followed her back inside. Skye was happy to see the humorous looks on their faces.

They ate as Lorenzo flirted on and off.

"Well, I want to thank you again for sharing your excellent ideas. I plan on working with you closely." He said to Liz before kissing her hand.

Jason's eyes narrowed. He and Lorenzo seriously needed to have a talk.

Skye smiled, while the two of them were gone, her and Lorenzo had a nice chat. She told him not to lay it on too thick but flirt just enough to tick Jason off without sending him over the edge.

Lorenzo walked to the elevators and Jason took care of the bill.

"So, I've decided that I'm going to work more directly with Sam and Carly." Skye said once they got back into the car.

"Why?" Jason asked wondering what his sister was up to.

"So I can monitor them. I want enough ammunition so that I can fire them with just cause. They would be the types to sue us. In order to build a case, I need to show they are inept. And I have a feeling they will go after Elizabeth, and of course that cannot be tolerated. It will be harder to get Carly because she actually does decent work most of the time but you just leave it to me."

"So am I talking to them or not?"

"Talk to them but just tell them that you're very disappointed and why and then leave the rest to me."

Jason nodded. He had no problem washing his hands of those two.

Liz figured she was screwed no matter what because they were going to want revenge. But, she wasn't as docile as most people thought she was. After watching her sister in high school act like a complete she-devil, she figured she could stay one step ahead of them. They had way less brain cells than Sarah.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They went back to the office. Liz went to her desk and found two more customer files on it so she started to peruse them. Then remembering what she forgot to do, she stopped before she got in too deep and opened her email and sent Spinelli a message thanking him for all of his help and promised to buy him lunch one day. When Spinelli read it he so happy that he clapped, attracting the attention of his neighbor, Georgie Jones who eyed him curiously. But a second later, Spinelli was knee deep in code again and she got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Carly and Sam walk into his office and sit down.

"Please let me explain…." Carly started to say but Jason held up his hand to cut her off. Sam just looked at Carly confused that she needed to explain anything.

Jason cleared his throat. "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you both. I was mortified by your presentation. Honestly, I don't know what you two were thinking. I'm scared to even know where your heads were at. How you could think that Lorenzo would like that after reading the background notes I gave you prior to this project I'll never understand. Sam, how you thought that revealing yourself like that was appropriate for work is mind numbing. And Carly, I can't believe that you went along with that. You usually do much better work."

Jason stopped for a moment coming up for air when he noticed the utter shock in Sam's eyes. Could she really be that dumb? At least Carly had the sense to look sorry. "I'm putting you both on notice. You will not get another chance if you produce work like that again. You will go to Skye's office after you leave her and she will read you the rest of the riot act. I'm putting you on the dog food campaign. I hope to God that you won't show any puppies doing anything inappropriate during the presentation. We're done here." He said firmly.

Carly slowly stood up looking absolutely mortified and left. She knew she shouldn't have let Sam lead the campaign and realized she needed to stop working with Sam to bring down Elizabeth. It wasn't worth her job. Sam's mouth dropped open to talk twice before she stood up and turned. Right before she got to the door Jason said, "And Sam, after you're done with Skye, please go down to HR. They want to talk to you about your wardrobe choices."

If Sam had been turned around, Jason would have seen the complete look of utter confusion on her face. To her, she dressed really nice so she didn't understand why her outfits were an issue.

Sam closed the door and Jason put his head in his hands. There were days like this that he wished he had gone to med school like his parents wanted him too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked down at her phone. There was a text message from Emily. "Are you alright?"

She sighed and texted back. "Yes. Are we okay?"

"I don't understand it but yes. I'm in New York on ELQ business."

Emily worked for another division. She could have worked under Jason and Skye but she was eager to proof herself and not take any handouts.

"Can we get together when you get back?"

"Yes, I miss you." Emily texted it.

Liz smiled. "I miss you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was knee deep in work. He hadn't even realized it was 8:00 when Elizabeth walked into the room with some food from Kelly's. The smell made him snap his head up and he watched her walk over to a small table and take out the containers and put straws in each of the cups. He got up and sat across from her. "Thanks. I didn't realize what time it was. Have you been here all of this time?"

She nodded. "I got caught up in my work too. Sometimes I lose all track of time when I'm drawing. When I finally realized how late it was, I figured you'd be hungry so I called Francis."

"Thanks. Sometimes, I forget to eat. It drives Epiphany crazy."

Liz smiled. She liked Epiphany and was surprised when she had initially found out that she was Jason's secretary. She was bold and was a tell it like it is kind of person. Those were qualities that she figured Jason would definitely avoid. The executive admin was on vacation but would be back in the morning.

Jason took a bite of his hamburger. "So good." He said savoring it before washing it down with some soda. He didn't indulge in junk food very often but he enjoyed it thoroughly when he did.

Elizabeth took a sip of her chocolate milkshake and slightly moaned.

"What is that?"

"A chocolate milkshake. I'm kind of a chocolate freak."

Jason smiled. "Good to know." He said before taking a sip of his drink. "Elizabeth, where are your family?"

Liz finished chewing her sandwich and looked up at him, surprised that he was interested. "Well, Sarah and Audrey are here. Steven, my brother, works with my parents in California. I'm not really close to my parents. They worked a lot and didn't really have time for me. I was a "whoops" if you know what I mean and they got away from me as often as they could."

The truth was that her parents had abandoned her. They used every excuse to rid of themselves of her and Elizabeth had no illusions about them. She didn't even like to think of them as her parents, they were more like chromosome donors.

Jason didn't get how her parents could treat her like that but it explained a lot. In fact, it disturbed him that anyone would treat her that way. "Well, it's their loss."

Liz looked down at her sandwich. What the hell was happening here?

There was a knock on the door. "Hello, sorry to disturb you but security let me in."

Jason stood up. "Mac, come in."

Mac walked into the large office. Jason Quartermaine was a man he usually avoided. It just reminded him of his niece Robin, who had died from AIDS. Jason and Robin had met when she had HIV and he stuck by her to the end. Jason hadn't been the same since nor had he seemed happy. That was why his marriage with Liz seemed like a fake to him. But, that was beside the point, he needed to ask Jason some questions.

"I need to ask you some questions about the day the murder took place in the garage."

Jason frowned. "Do I need a lawyer?"

"Not unless you have something to hide." Mac said smirking.

Liz wiped her hands. She really didn't like Mac's tone at all.

Jason threw his napkin down. "What do you want to know?"

"Were you at the office that day?"

"Yes." He said while he shifted his weight.

"Did you drive in?"

"No, Francis dropped me off."

"But you left at some point and drove to the courthouse." Mac stated.

"I did. I'm not sure what time it was but Elizabeth and I left the office after deciding we didn't want to wait to get married."

Mac tilted his head as his eyes flooded with anger. "And why is that? I don't remember you offering to marry Robin and you were with her a lot longer, not to mention that people say you and Elizabeth don't even get along."

Jason's jaw ticked. "I didn't realize that Robin had anything to do with this unless you're just trying to piss me off. Do you realize that I can't take a shit without someone reporting the size and color to the media? Liz and I have been seeing each other in secret because it's none of anyone's business what we do or how we do it. I didn't want the spectacle. Now, I think this conversation is over. If you need to ask me anything else, you can do so through my attorney Diane Miller and the same goes for my wife." Jason said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll walk you out."

Mac turned and walked away and headed towards the elevator with Jason hot on his heels. He pushed the button and turned around to face him.

"For the record, I offered to marry Robin before she died but she turned me down. I loved her Mac. It wasn't out of pity but because of who she was as a person. I stuck by her too, so I'm not sure what your problem is."

Mac let out the breath he was holding. "You run around this town being promiscuous and you don't get why I feel like you are demeaning Robin's memory."

Jason was livid. "The fact that you believe the worse in me and assume I'm some slut demeans her just as well. I don't run around screwing women. And I can assure you that when I have decided to have sex, I used protection. Just because I take women out to dinner or to a party doesn't mean I'm having sex with them. You know what, I've already said way more than you deserve." He said hitting the button himself.

The doors slid open and Mac got in. Jason waited until the elevator started moving before going back to the office.

Liz was sitting in her chair with her arms folded. "So, tell me about Robin."

Jason sighed and sat down. "I met her through my parents. We were young. She had just lost her boyfriend to AIDS and had discovered that he had given her HIV. I reached out to her. I loved her. When she got sick, I had to watch her die and it's the hardest thing that I've ever done."

"So she was your first love. It sounds like it was epic." Liz said sadly.

Jason shrugged. "She wasn't my first love but she held a spot in my heart. To be honest, it wasn't really romantic love."

They were really close friends and had never even slept together which no one knew. There was another major reason Mac hated him but he just didn't want to think about that right now.

"Is she the reason you kind of swore off relationships?" Liz asked curiously.

"Maybe. Between her situation and the gold diggers, let's just say I've lost my faith in love."

Jason had hated Stone for a long time for sentencing Robin to death. He had tried for her sake to not say anything negative to her about him but he just couldn't forgive it and couldn't understand how Robin could be so forgiving. The undying love Robin had for Stone made no sense to him. To him, if that was love, then he would pass.

Elizabeth studied Jason as he spoke. She could see the anger, hurt, and pain in his eyes and she just wasn't use to a vulnerable Jason who was actually human because from since she had known him, he always seemed to put up a facade.

"What about you? Something had to happen to make you kind of a recluse." He said picking up a french fry before throwing it back down.

Liz sighed and closed her eyes. "I had a couple of bad experiences in college. That's how I became close with Emily." She said closing her eyes at the memory. "We were at a frat party and everyone was drinking. By the end of the night, the guys who lived there were drunk and they cornered me. They were cocky and thought that they were God's gift to women and when I turned down their advances, they were pissed off. Somehow, they had gotten me and Emily separated." She paused to try and keep her composure. "They dragged me into the garage. It was actually serving as a bedroom and they threw me onto a bed and duct taped my mouth. I was so scared."

Jason was horrified watching her talk.

"Someone held my arms and legs down. This one guy took a knife and held it up and laughed when he saw the fear in my eyes. He used it to rip my shirt open and there were all these hands all over me. I tried to struggle but I couldn't get free. They were about to rip my skirt off when a guy entered the room and asked them what the hell they were doing. He made them leave and then he took off the duct tape. I was a blubbering mess. He carried me up to his room and gave me a shirt to put on and then went and got Emily. I was inconsolable. I thought it was my fault. She got him to agree to take me home and I stayed in my room for a week. I couldn't function. But, Emily helped me pull myself together and got me back on track. It was hard to get back into the swing of things when you're the main topic on the rumor circuit. Suddenly, I was a slut. I didn't date again until senior year only to find out the guy really liked my roommate and was only using me. After that, I just swore off dating and focused on my career." She finished and finally looked Jason in the eye.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm glad Emily was there for you."

"Me too. I think that's probably why she was so freaked out and surprised I did something so spontaneous and lied to her. It doesn't really fit my m.o."

Jason nodded. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, it's alright. We're going to meet when she gets back from New York."

He got up and threw away their trash and then held out his hand. "Come on, let's go home and relax."

She grabbed her purse and took his hand.


	7. Chapter 7 – Two Steps Back

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the history! More to come! It will be touch an go for a bit (it's Liason after all). * Candyhearts22 – Maxie is still Frisco and Felicia's daughter. * ilovedana53 – More Sam details later. * Guest – Welcome back. Jason just triggers Liz's issues lol. Francis and Johnny will be in and out of it.

Chapter 7 – Two Steps Back

Jason wished he could hold her in his arms and tell her that he would never let anyone hurt her like that again. But sadly, it really wasn't his place. Elizabeth didn't even like him. He wasn't her prince charming. He was just one in a possibly long list of men who used her instead of loved her. And at that moment, he wished he hadn't of asked her to marry him because Elizabeth Webber deserved a fairytale and he didn't think he was worthy of giving it to her. Right now, he felt like a total asshole.

Elizabeth was standing next to him thinking about how wrong she was about Jason and she felt bad— really bad. She had seen his vulnerability and pain and she wished he had a different point of reference. Part of her wished that she could change that for him but because he didn't like her, she tossed the thought aside because clearly she was not his Mrs. Wright.

Francis was surprised to see the forlorn looks on both of their faces when they got into the car. He started the car and began to pull away as a dense silence surrounded his passengers. This was not good at all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

For the next two weeks, they methodically went to work, ate dinner with each other, and then went home to sleep. They were barely speaking, each one acting almost depressed about their situation. Jason had canceled Edward's dinner and Skye was really worried about the state of his marriage. She wasn't sure what went down but she knew it wasn't good. Today was the Bellissima shoot and she hoped they'd come out of their fog long enough to deliver or they could lose the account. She decided to pull Elizabeth aside.

"Okay, I'm going to shoot straight from the hip here. You look like someone ran over your puppy for the last two weeks and it has got to stop. I don't know what happened between you and my brother but I need you to focus. This shoot is too important. So, forget Jason and concentrate on getting what we need from these actors. If you can't do that, then you might as well just go home."

The words almost stung Elizabeth. She knew she had been mopey, but she really thought she was hiding it. "I'm here. You don't have to worry about me."

Skye sighed. "Good. Now, come with me. Lorenzo should be here any minute."

"This is Antonio and Katie. They are going to be our husband and wife."

Liz smiled and shook their hands. Her vision was coming to life and it pulled her out of her fog. They walked through the scene as Jason and Felix watched.

"I don't know if they are right for his." Felix said softly. Lorenzo was sitting on the other side of him. "I think you might be right but maybe they just need a little help."

The actors went through it four times before Lorenzo got up and stalked over to them. "No, you're not catching the spirit we need to convey." He turned and tried to find Liz. "Elizabeth?"

Liz got out of her chair and ran towards them. "Yes?"

Lorenzo took her hand and sat her down in a chair. "Show her how she should do this."

"Here?" She said totally taken off guard.

Lorenzo smiled. "Yes, here. Just pretend no one else is around."

"O—Okay." God she was nervous.

The music came on and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked in the mirror in front of her and ran her fingers through her hair. Grabbing the bottle of perfume, she threw her head back and sprayed some on her neck before lifting her hand to her neck and then slowly moving it down the front of her body. Her eyelashes fluttered open as she smelled the air and then she stopped. No one was speaking.

"Damn that was hot." Felix said under his breath.

Jason had to remind himself to breathe.

Lorenzo grinned and walked towards her. "Excellent." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her along followed by the actors. "Now, when he comes up behind her, it needs to look sensuous—music." He yelled. The music started to play as Liz sniffed some flowers. Lorenzo slid his hands around her waist and Elizabeth tilted her head backwards and rested it on his chest as Lorenzo said, "Sei Bellissima." She relaxed into him as he nuzzled into her neck. Liz brought her left hand up touched his face and Lorenzo placed his hand over hers.

Jason was beside himself. The look on Liz's face was filled with ecstasy and in that moment, he wanted to be the only man that garnered that reaction. He stood up as Felix cursed under his breath. Luckily, Lorenzo let her go, much to everyone's relief and Skye rushed forward. "That was excellent. Why don't we take five?"

Elizabeth walked past everyone and went upstairs to the roof and went outside. She felt a little sick. When she had relaxed against Lorenzo she was picturing Jason behind her and it had totally freaked her out. The door opened and she spun around only to find Jason standing there.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Sorry, I just needed some air." She said turning away from him.

He walked towards her.

"You don't have to rescue me you know. I can take care of myself." She said angrily over her shoulder.

Jason held up his hands. "Sorry, I was just concerned."

Elizabeth spun around. "And why is that exactly? You have never liked me or given me the time of day before. I really don't need your pity."

Jason felt like she had slapped him. "Fine, have it your way." He said walking away.

Elizabeth growled and turned back around. Jason Quartermaine was driving her crazy. This needed to end. All of the pretending and push and pull were doing her in. She just needed to get through the day and then she could go to her room and hide herself away like she always did.

Jason sat in a chair towards the back and watched as Elizabeth walked back in. She had gotten under his skin. He wasn't sure exactly when it happened but he wanted his wife. But she had made it clear that she didn't need or want him. So, he decided to back off. The police were seemingly getting closer to finding out who the murderer was and then they'd get their annulment and it would it be done. They could go their separate ways. He stood up and went to get something to drink.

Skye's eyes wandered between them both and she didn't like what she saw at all. Whatever happened when Jason found her wasn't good. In fact, she wasn't sure if things could get much worse.

They finally finished the shoot three hours later. Lorenzo was happy with it and that was all that mattered. He invited everyone to his house to celebrate and Elizabeth knew she couldn't say no. So, she got into a car with Skye and they headed over there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Lorenzo's house and went straight for the bar. He downed a shot of whisky to take the edge off and then got a beer.

Lorenzo walked up to him. "I'm glad that you chose to come. You didn't seem like you were earlier."

"I wouldn't miss it." Jason said evenly.

"Come on, everyone else is on the deck."

Jason followed him out there. He spotted Elizabeth and then went in the opposite direction and stood next to Felix and a couple other people. He grabbed another shot and beer and then listened to their chatter on and off but mostly stared off into the distance wondering what he had ever done to piss off God because he was tired of ending up alone.

Elizabeth was doing the same thing; trying to numb the pain. She grabbed another glass of champagne, already losing count of how many she had already drank. The stress was leaving her body and she had a nice buzz going on. Excusing herself, she went to the bathroom and then wandered around the house and found a room with art in it and she walked around taking it all in.

"I think that one is my favorite." A voice said startling her out of her trance. It was Jared, one of the actors from the shoot.

She smiled. "Yes, it's very nice."

He stood next to her. "You're very beautiful Elizabeth."

She blushed. "Thank you."

Not that she really believed him.

"Seriously, I can understand why your husband can't seem to take his eyes off of you. But you on the other hand seem like you'd rather be anywhere than near him."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "It's really not like that."

"Oh really?" He asked before tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Why do you stay with him if you don't want him?"

He was totally throwing her for a loop. She didn't even notice that Jason had walked into the room and neither did Jared.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to make a woman feel like she's the only person on the face of the earth that matters." He said leaning closer to her. "Maybe you need to be with someone whose actions and words would leave no doubt as to how he feels."

She put her hand up against his chest to stop his forward movement. "Please, I'm married. I'm not interested."

"How do you know that if you don't try?"

Jason growled. "She said she wasn't interested."

Jared stepped back. "Maybe I should get back to the party."

Jason's jaw clenched. It took everything in him not to punch the guy as he walked by him.

Elizabeth looked up at him and after a few minutes she broke the silence. "Clearly you want to say something Jason, so just say it."

"You let him get awful close before you stopped him." He said trying to suppress his anger.

Liz gasped. That seed of doubt in her mind that everything that happened in the past was her fault reared its ugly head. "You were watching us?"

"I didn't follow you if that is what you are asking."

"I don't know what you want me to say; what do you want from me?" Elizabeth asked intensely.

Jason was standing so close to her that Elizabeth could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? I don't understand what I did wrong. Talk to me." He pleaded.

She could feel his breath against her lips and suddenly their mouths were fused, neither knowing which one had made the actual move. Jason grabbed her face and they hungrily kissed; tongues clashed against each other and then it was like both of them realized what they had done and they took a step backwards as if they were burned. Liz touched her lips and then turned and ran.

"Damn." Jason said turning around and pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix went after Elizabeth as she hurried through the room. "Hey, slow down."

She turned around and he was stunned to see that she was crying. "Liz what's wrong?" He asked pulling her into his arms.

"Everything."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." He said gently.

"We kissed."

Felix fought a smirk. "Who kissed who first?"

She frowned. "I don't know."

"Is this really a terrible thing?"

"Yes. We have a no contact rule."

"Was that before or after you saw him with no shirt on?"

She smacked him as he grinned.

'Seriously Elizabeth, if the man batted for the other team I would totally be on that. I don't understand how you refrained this long." He said teasing her.

"You're really not helping the situation."

"And you need to give in and scratch that itch." He said dramatically.

She pulled away from him. "You are like the worst friend ever."

Felix laughed. "I love you Elizabeth but sometimes you are too stubborn for words. I just want you to let go and be happy."

"We both had a lot to drink tonight."

His left eyebrow went up. "So you're gonna blame it on the alcohol instead of admitting that the man is magically delicious?"

She glared at him. "I can't wait until the next time you're all liquored up and kiss someone you didn't mean to kiss."

Felix grinned. "Oh Lizzie, this would be so much easier if you'd just admit that you're attracted to Jason. I'll give you props for being different though, because I think you're the only woman who has ever walked away from that man after he kissed them which means he's probably a total wreck right now."

"Will you give me a ride home or do I have to take a taxi?" She asked making a face.

Felix sighed. He really wished she'd just give in to Jason. "Your chariot awaits." He said taking her hand. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8 - Strategy

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Doralupin86, ilovedana53, virgy15, liasonluv, kikimoo, butterflyliz – this will be a little rough for a bit so hang in there. * candyhearts22 – lol enjoy this chapter. * Guest – She'll get there. I think Jason does have a little more understanding of why she is the way she is. * Guest2 – lol yup. * KLJLizfan – I'm thankful Deb gave me the idea and then let me run with it. *

Chapter 8 - Strategy

Jason was at the bar getting another drink.

"You look a little messed up. What's going on?" Diane asked before giving the bartender her drink order.

"We kissed and she ran off."

"Ah, are you sure you didn't offend? Maybe you should buy some Binaca." She said the last word dramatically.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I do not offend."

"I'll have to take your word for that." She said winking at the bartender before taking the glass of champagne. "Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more quiet."

They walked into a bedroom and she flicked the light on and made sure no one was in the bathroom.

"Jason, I know that farce of wedding was done under duress. I'm not stupid. I am very good at reading people. And I suppose you can't tell me if it's related to the murders in the garage but if hypothetically either one of you killed that man, you're going to need my help."

"We didn't."

She took a sip and her eyes narrowed. "But you both probably thought the other did hence the quick nuptials."

Jason didn't agree or disagree so Diane knew she was on the right track. "And you want her but she is running. You don't even have to tell me. I know I'm on to something. Jason, you know at some point you're going to have to let her go."

"I know." He said sadly.

When he had even let himself start to have feelings for her he didn't know, but it would be easier for them both if he didn't pursue it. The problem was that kiss was burned into his memory and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Jason, from a woman's perspective, Elizabeth probably didn't feel like you wanted her and that was safe for her. You both run from having real relationships. I hear a lot of things when nobody thinks I'm paying attention. Bottom line is that the kiss blindsided her and she is going to be like freaking Fort Knox now. Nice will not get you anywhere because she can easily deflect that. Ignore that it happened and it will drive her crazy and eat away at her. So, I think you should bait her like you normally do and dance that dance. Being in your face bantering back and forth will bring her towards you while being overly nice is going to make her run into her room and hide."

Jason frowned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Bantering between you two is like sex. It's quite entertaining actually. There is a thin line between love and hate my friend. But Jason, be prepared that she will probably want an annulment once this mess is sorted out and you need to give it to her. The reasons for you marrying are not in the least bit romantic. No one wants to be in a forced marriage. So, give it to her and make it look like it's her choice. It will make her stew and think and then once the ink is dry, and the slate is clean, you start to pursue her and she'll probably turn you down at first but she won't be able to hold that stance because I think she's just as drawn to you as you are to her. She just can't admit it."

"You're kind of evil Diane." He said slightly smirking.

She laughed. "Do you want the girl or not?"

"Yeah." He said feeling good about how nice it was to say it out loud.

"Then stick with me and you'll get her."

They pushed their glasses together. "To the best damn attorney ever." He said smiling.

"Why thank you gorgeous. Let the games begin."

They got up and walked out of the room and then Lorenzo waited a few minutes before stepping out of the closet. He certainly got more than he bargained for with that conversation. The question was should he use his powers for good or bad? He was most definitely attracted to Elizabeth, but it seemed like she did want her husband and Jason certainly didn't need a push. Smirking he thought of Diane, she was a spitfire and he was definitely interested. Getting her number was paramount, he thought as he dialed his phone. "Nick, I need you to find out whatever you can about Warren's Bauer's murder. I want to know if he was sleeping with someone besides his wife. Make it your top priority. And get me Diane Miller's phone number."

Nick smirked. "You got it boss." He said before pushing the girl he had picked up earlier off of him. "You have got to go sweetie. I have work to do." She pouted and he grinned. "I suppose one more round can't hurt."

She smiled and he jumped back in bed. He'd probably be up all night digging for information and this was just what he needed to get his blood pumping. It was certainly better than caffeine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis dropped Diane off and then took Jason home. He had seen Liz leave with Felix and wondered what had happened. She looked downright miserable and he was wondering why the hell Jason looked so relaxed and a little smug.

Jason almost felt like whistling. He owed Diane at least a new a pair of Manolos. She was proving yet again that she was absolutely indispensable. Francis stopped the car and Jason headed upstairs. He would have no problem pushing Elizabeth's buttons. He just needed to make sure he didn't overdo it.

He walked into the quiet penthouse and got some water from the kitchen and then went into his room. Elizabeth was still awake and she was so damn thirsty. She waited a half hour from when she heard his door close and then went downstairs. Jason had heard her door and got up. He threw on some pajama pants but refrained from putting on a shirt and then he went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Liz was looking in the refrigerator and jumped when she felt him next to her. He smoothly reached past her, making sure he brushed against her body and grabbed a water bottle. Liz turned and watched as he took off the cap and swallowed some. His chest and arms were magnificent and she bit her lip as she watched him put the cap on and then turn and walk away. And once he cleared the room she started to mutter to herself. "Asshole…stupid perfect pecs." She mumbled taking a bottle of water and then stomping back to her room. There was no way in hell she was going to let him get to her she resolved to herself. She was on a mission to be the one woman on the planet that resisted his stupid charms.

Jason on the other hand felt like he needed a cold shower. The lingerie that Elizabeth had on didn't leave much to the imagination and it had taken everything not to rip if off her and take her against the fridge. "I need to get laid." He muttered as he put his pillow over his head and tried to think of anyone but her. Elizabeth was killing him. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful dream.

_Jason's Dream_

_Elizabeth gave him a dirty look. "You have no idea what I want Jason Quartermaine, but I can guarantee you that it's not you." _

_She wrenched her arm away and ran out the room and he followed her. He needed to taste her again and suck on her luscious lips. And when he turned the corner, he was stunned to see Lorenzo comforting his Elizabeth._

_Her back was pressed up against the wall and Lorenzo had one hand on her face and with the other he was stroking her arm, causing her to lightly moan as a tremble shook her body._

_ "__Lorenzo." She said breathed out._

_ "__You are so fucking hot." He growled before taking her lips; the lips he had lusted after for the last month. _

_ "__No….no…" Jason muttered as he tossed and turned._

_Liz's eyes grew big as she reached down and touched him. "You feel so much bigger than Jason."_

_ "__That's because I am. Everyone is bigger than Jason. God, I must have you now." Lorenzo said._

_ "__Here?" _

_ "__Right here, right now." Lorenzo growled as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped his body. He started whispering to her in Spanish._

_ "__Oh God Lorenzo, take me, make me forget his name." Liz moaned._

_ "__Get off of her." Jason mumbled as he thrashed._

_Lorenzo reached under Liz's skirt and ripped off her underwear as she begged him to fuck her and Jason just about lost it._

_End of Dream_

Jason shot up in bed. He was sweating and breathing hard. "What the fuck was that?" He muttered as his chest heaved. Elizabeth was making him lose his freaking mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, she woke up and showered. When she came downstairs, Jason was already gone and unlike before, he hadn't left the coffee on for her or any breakfast. "What the hell?" She wondered aloud. Getting her purse, she opened up the door and found Francis waiting for her.

"Jason decided to drive in today so I will take you." Francis said smiling.

Liz nodded. "Thanks Francis."

He pushed the elevator. Something weird was going on and he was going to have to hit up Diane for some answers.

He drove her to work and Liz mumbled thank you as she got out the car and walked into the building that was once a dream and now was her nightmare. Once inside the elevator, she put on her game face and then went inside. She smiled when she saw Epiphany follow her on.

"Welcome back."

Epiphany gave her a look. ."You have some explaining to do. I go away for a few weeks and you marry Jason of all people? You hate him, so what gives?"

Liz played it off. "Piph, sometimes things are hard to explain. We're together now so you'll just have to deal with it."

Epiphany's eyes narrowed. "You know I will find out the truth so I don't know why you are deflecting."

Liz shrugged. "Did you manage to find out about my first campaign?"

Piph smiled. "I did. Congratulations. I knew you had it in you."

Liz grinned. "You should have seen the look on Carly and Sam's faces—priceless."

Epiphany laughed. "I do wish I had seen that ,although I do not regret getting my groove back with the gorgeous chocolate man I met on the island."

"Go Stella." Liz said smiling. "You'll have to give me more details later.

They got off the elevator and Epiphany was swarmed so Liz slipped off and got some coffee and went to her desk. There was a folder sitting on her keyboard and she got comfortable and opened it. Her eyes got big and she grinned. It was the Giambetti winery account. They were huge and they were based in Italy, the place she wanted to visit more than anything.

Felix stood next to her desk watching her reaction with a smile. "We don't meet with them for another few weeks, but I figured you could get a head start."

"Any suggestions?" She asked.

"Not really, he's been kind of all over the place and will have to be reigned in."

Liz nodded. "Got it."

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

She sighed. "I will be."

He squeezed her shoulder and then walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany walked into Jason's office and shut the door.

"Epiphany, welcome back." He said smiling.

"Don't even try that with me. What is going on with you and Elizabeth?"

Jason sighed and sat back. "We got married."

She sat down. "That's really all you are going to say?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I did ask her and I think you already know the result of that conversation or I wouldn't be sitting her shooting the breeze with you." She said saucily.

Jason smiled. "I really missed you."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "You are a pain in my ass. If you hurt her I swear…"

Jason sighed. "Hurting her is the last thing I want to do."

Epiphany squinted her eyes. "Oh—my—God."

Jason frowned. "What?"

"You want her don't you?" She asked smiling.

"We're married. Of course I want her." Jason said smugly.

Epiphany started to laugh. "Now this I can work with."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is what I've been waiting for." She said standing up grinning. "Jason Quartermaine is going to fall in love and hell is going to freeze over." She said quickly moving out the room as she hummed.

Jason sighed and fell back in his chair. God help them all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went down to the parking garage. It was late and he hadn't seen Elizabeth at her desk, so he figured she had left. But she had been in the bathroom and when she came out, she was shocked to find his office empty.

"Damn." She said going back to her desk. As she passed a smaller conference room, someone grabbed her and pulled her into it.

A hand was clamped over her mouth. "I know you saw what I did." A man's voice growled. "I can't let you live after that. You know that right?"

Liz was shaking as he pressed her harder into the wall.

"You're very pretty Elizabeth. Maybe we should have a little fun before I choke the life out of you."

Liz started to struggle as tears filled her eyes. Please God no. She pleaded in her head.

He snapped his hips and she could feel his hardness pressed up against her. His other hand pushed in between them and grabbed her breast. She screamed into his hand; desperate to get away.

"Yeah, fight me Elizabeth. It just turns me on more." He said as he ripped her blouse open before cruelly squeezing her breast again. Liz bit down on his hand as hard as possible. The man yelled and shoved her head into the wall. She swore she saw stars and could feel a wet stream roll down her face.

Jason rushed off the elevator and ran into his office. He had forgot a file that he needed.

"Bitch." He yelled before grabbing her hair as Elizabeth cried out. "Come on." He said pushing her towards the door. "I'm going to fuck you in your husband's office."

He roughly gripped her arm as he moved towards the office and that was when Jason stepped out.

"What the fuck?" Jason said as he saw Liz's state of disarray.

The gunman dropped her arm and Jason punched him in the mouth. The gun fell and they rolled around on the floor trading punches. Elizabeth ran to a desk and called Johnny who called 911.

And when she ran back toward the two men she saw the man grab his gun and after a brief struggle, hit Jason with it and she screamed. The man took off running into the stairwell and Elizabeth ran to Jason.

"Jason." She said shaking him. He was out cold. "Please…wake up."

Mac and Nathan came running off the elevator scaring her as she scrambled towards a desk.

Nathan grabbed her. "It's okay Elizabeth." He said softly. "It's Nathan."

She stopped struggling and turned around. "He's in the stairwell." She sputtered out.

Nathan made a call downstairs and then checked out her head. "You might need a couple of stitches." He said grimacing.

She wiped her face and then tried to shut her blouse.

"Did he rape you?" Nathan asked softly.

She let out a sob and shook her head no and then she gasped. "Jason." She muttered as she started to panic.

Mac looked over at them. "He's alive but unconscious. The ambulance should be here any second."

Johnny ran off the elevator towards them with two paramedics pushing a gurney right behind him.

"Elizabeth are you okay?"

She nodded and her face contorted. "Help him."


	9. Chapter 9 - Diagnosis

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad I managed to surprise you. There are a few twist left after this as well. * candyhearts22 – ROFL! Glad you liked it! * LiasonLuv – That was the real murderer. I don't think any of you will guess who it is. * doralupin - lol * KellyPub46 – Thanks!

Chapter 9 - Diagnosis

Johnny stood back as the two men turned Jason over. He called Edward and told him to meet them at the hospital and he in turn called Audrey.

The paramedics checked out Elizabeth who started to go into shock. She passed out and Johnny picked her up and followed them downstairs once they got Jason on the gurney.

When the call had come in the reporters must have heard the scanner and they were swarming around outside. Mac's men were doing the best they could holding them back but they were taking pictures left and right.

Friends started seeing the news reports and descended on the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily and Edward ran into the hospital and were met by Monica.

"They should be here any second."

Edward was beside himself. "They said it could have been the person who killed Warren."

"I know. They had the news on in the break room." Monica said.

The elevators opened and Monica rushed a gurney towards Johnny who had Elizabeth curled up in his arms.

"Lay her down." Monica directed.

She looked over at Jason as he passed. "Dear God please help him." She muttered. "Put her in exam room two." She directed. "I'll come out as soon as I know something." She said over her shoulder as she followed Elizabeth and watched Patrick run over to Jason.

"Her blood pressure is really high." Monica said to Sarah who had come into the room to help.

"She's going to need stitches." Sarah said as she cleaned the cut on her forehead.

Liz started to come to as she began to struggle.

"Elizabeth, it's okay." Sarah said trying to sooth her.

"Jason." Elizabeth screamed. Her eyes were still squeezed shut and she thrashed around.

Monica grabbed a syringe and gave her a sedative. "It's okay Elizabeth. You're going to be fine sweetie."

Sarah finished cleaning the wound. "Monica, can you do it?" She asked. Her hands were shaking and she didn't want to mess up.

She nodded and they switch places. Sarah took note of Liz's state of undress and moved towards the door and looked up at Johnny. "Do we need to do a rape kit?"

"No, she said he didn't rape her. I asked Nathan."

"Okay." She said with relief.

Monica put a bandage over the suture. Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened.

"Welcome back." Monica said. "You're in shock, but you're going to be fine okay. I'm going to go get you a scrub top to wear."

Liz watched her leave and then focused in on her sister. Sarah took her hand. "You're going to be fine. Monica gave you a slight sedative to take the edge off. It might make you a little sleepy."

"Jason." She said softly.

"Patrick is with him. As soon as I find something out, I'll let you know."

A tear fell down Liz's face. Jason had tried to save her and now he could be badly hurt.

Audrey rushed into the room. "Elizabeth are you okay?"

Liz started to cry harder and her grandmother hugged her. "Shhh. It's going to be fine." She said looking up at Sarah after seeing the state of Liz's clothing.

Sarah shook her head no and Audrey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why does this keep happening to me Gram?" She choked out as Audrey gently rocked her.

"I don't know but I'm so glad that you are okay."

Her sobs subsided so Audrey laid her back against the pillows and Sarah handed her a tissue. They were all crying at this point.

"I'll go check on Jason for you." Sarah said going into the hallway. She darted into the next room and saw that Jason's eyes were open and breathed a sigh of relief.

Patrick finished his eyes exam and Jason looked over at Sarah. "How is she?" Jason asked nervously.

"She's in shock and upset but she'll be fine. We had to give her a couple of stitches."

He grimaced at the thought of her skin being marred. "Was she….." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No." Sarah said softly.

Jason closed his eyes for a second. When he had seen the blood dripping down her face and her blouse ripped, he had just lost it. "Did they get him?"

"No."

Patrick typed some comments into the computer. "Okay Jason. You have a concussion. I want to get a scan and make sure you have no swelling. The stitches should dissolve on their own but I still will want to see you back here in a week."

"I can go?"

"As long as the scan comes back okay. A nurse will be in to take you shortly."

"Thanks Patrick."

"No problem. You still owe me a pool game at Jake's."

Jason smiled. "You think you can beat me because I'm a little banged up?"

Patrick smiled. "I'll take all the help I can get."

"I should go tell her that you are alright. It will help her calm down." Sarah said.

"I know what happened to her in college. I'm worried." Jason said softly.

Sarah was shocked that Jason seemed to genuinely care about Elizabeth. She hadn't been convinced that they were truly into each other since the marriage had come out of nowhere. "She was upset and said she doesn't understand why it keeps happening to her. I'm worried about her too."

Jason sighed. "As soon as my scan is finished, I'll check on her."

Sarah left and went back into Elizabeth's room.

"How is he?"

"He's awake and has a concussion. You have matching bandages and he just needs to get a scan. Of course, someone will have to watch him tonight."

"I'll do it." Liz said.

"And who is going to watch you?" Sarah said softly.

Emily walked inside. "I will."

Liz was surprised to see her.

"I'm so sorry." She said rushing towards the bed and Sarah watched as the two women hugged each other.

"It's okay." Elizabeth said.

Emily pulled back. "I'll stay at the penthouse with you both. If you don't take this offer, trust me, Edward will have you living at the mansion and you don't want that."

Liz smiled at the look on Emily's face.

"Good thing my brother has a hard head."

"He saved me Emily. I would have been raped and murdered." She said trying to contain her emotions.

"It's okay to cry Elizabeth." She said sitting down on the bed. "Just let it out."

Liz let the tears flow. They were more tears of relief than anything.

Audrey cleared her throat from the doorway. "Francis is on his way."

"I'll check up on you tomorrow." Sarah said.

"I would like that." Liz said softly.

Things hadn't always been the greatest between her and Sarah but they had made amends and left the past in the past.

Audrey kissed her on the forehead. "Make sure you get some rest."

They left and Jason appeared in the doorway. Epiphany was pushing him in a wheelchair. Elizabeth looked alarmed but Monica assured her that it was protocol.

"Hey." Jason said softly as his eyes raked over her body for injuries. "You okay?"

"I am now." She said slightly smiling.

He took her hand. "I guess we're on bed rest."

"You are and I'm taking care of you both." Emily said smiling.

"It was either her or Edward." Liz said.

Jason chuckled. "We have a winner then."

Monica got Liz disconnected and helped her into a wheel chair. "You need to be careful because of the sedative."

Liz nodded and Johnny got behind her and they went to the car.

Francis opened the door when he saw them coming he noted the bandages with a grimace. He moved to Jason's side and helped him get situated.

Johnny picked up Elizabeth.

"I can walk." She said protesting.

"You're on drugs. We don't want anything else to happen to that pretty face of yours." He said grinning.

"Are you flirting with my wife?" Jason asked as Johnny laughed.

"Somebody has to." Johnny quipped.

Elizabeth slid beside him and Emily got in as well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny had called Cody to meet them at the Towers. He worked for ELQ as well. Johnny would have gone with them back to the penthouse, but he had a guard he had to fire. Turns out, the man had fallen asleep and that is why he didn't catch the man sneaking in through the parking structure elevators. Apparently, he had used someone's stolen key card and Johnny needed to sort out the mess.

When Francis pulled up, Emily got out and then Cody picked up Elizabeth, much to her chagrin, and carried her upstairs.

"My legs do work people." She said as the elevator ascended.

"You are the worst patient." Jason said.

"Well, I don't want to be any trouble." She said pouting a little.

Cody chuckled. "Do you see me complaining?"

"No."

"Then what are we talking about again?"

Liz smiled. She liked Cody. He always checked on her when she worked in the mailroom and Emily had a crush on him.

They got off on the penthouse floor and Emily opened it up and they all went in.

"Couch or bedroom."

"Guest Bedroom." Elizabeth said. "It's probably better that way so I don't have to wake up with him." She said trying to play it off so they weren't suspicious about their sleeping arrangements.

Cody took her upstairs and sat her on the bed. "Be careful. Until the drugs wear off, you should ask for help before you have to get up."

She nodded and watched him leave suddenly feeling a little nervous about being alone.

Jason appeared in her doorway on the way to his bedroom. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"If you need anything…."

"I know. Go lay down. I saw you flinch in the elevator. You should take some aspirin."

Jason slightly smiled. "Okay."

Emily came in a few minutes later with some water. Cody had gone to the mansion to get her some clothes.

"I saw you checking him out in the elevator." Liz said smiling.

Emily blushed. "He's so hot. I was so jealous of you."

Liz chuckled. "I would have gladly switched."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get Jason some water."

She nodded and stood long enough to take her jeans off and then got under the covers. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily was waking up Jason for what seemed like the gazillionth time.

"I'm awake. I know who I am and who the president is—unfortunately, so you can stop waking me up." Jason said grumpily.

"Can it. I'm following doctor's orders. I'll see you in two hours. You are forgetting that I have to get up to." She said wiping some sleep from her eyes.

Elizabeth's scream made them both freeze for a second and then Jason stunned Emily by getting out of the bed so fast she almost fell over.

"Elizabeth." Jason said sitting next to her. "It's okay."

She flung herself into his arms as her heart beat fluttered a mile a minute. "He's still out there. He told me that he saw me in the garage and that I had to die. I think he thinks I saw him." She whispered so only Jason could hear her.

She was clinging to him so tightly and trembling that it was breaking Jason's heart.

Emily climbed in on the other side. She had been sleeping in another bedroom. "I'll stay with you the rest of the night."

"Okay." Liz said softly.

Jason continued to rub her back until he felt her fall back asleep.

"It's going to be rough for her at first." Emily said softly as Jason laid Elizabeth back onto the bed.

"I'll take care of her."

Emily studied her brother for a moment as she watched him tenderly adjust the covers around his wife. "Do you love her Jason?"

He looked at her and then let out a deep breath. "Go to sleep. You have to wake me up soon." He said softly.

She nodded not sure how to interpret his response.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily groaned as she heard something crash. Getting out of bed, she rushed to Jason's room and found him sitting on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked rushing to his side.

Cody was up there in a flash. "What's going on?"

"I've fallen and I can't get up." Jason quipped.

Cody grinned. "Come on." He said holding out his hand.

Jason took it and allowed Cody to haul him to his feet.

"Did you trip or get dizzy?" Emily asked.

"Dizzy." Jason said sinking back against his pillows.

"That's not good."

"I'm fine Emily. See this is me resting." Jason said getting grumpier by the second.

Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Jason looked over at her. "I'm okay. We'll just blame it on lack of sleep."

Liz nodded. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:00 a.m. Go back to bed; both of you. I know that's where I'm headed. I don't have to wake up Mr. Personality over there anymore." Emily said before she yawned.

Jason grunted and Cody left. Jason was surprised that Liz sat on the bed next to him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. I don't know if I could have survived him touching me anymore." She said softly.

Jason looked at her arm and could see a bruise. His hand moved over hers. "I should have made sure you were truly gone. I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"Jason, it's not your fault. I'm a big girl and can get home on my own."

"I know. I just hated seeing you hurt." He said softly.

She shuttered more from his thumb brushing over the back of her hand then anything.

"Stand up." Jason said.

She looked at him funny but stood. He threw back the cover and looked up at her as she debated on whether or not to get in.

"Elizabeth, trust me."

She got in the bed and faced away from him and Jason laid on his side and threw his arm around her.

"I won't let anything else happen to you. Cody is going to stick by you like glue. I'm not taking any chances until that asshole is caught."

A tear escaped down her cheek. "Thank you." She said softly.

Jason closed his eyes and they both fell asleep. Emily was shocked when she woke up and found them but couldn't help but smile. She had been really mad at Liz for lying to her mainly because she was so scared for them. They both ran from love and she was afraid that they would really hurt each other. If they didn't make it, it would break all of their hearts. She went downstairs to talk to Cody.


	10. Chapter 10 - Recovering

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I told you guys this was a roller coaster ride. So, sorry, but it's going to be bumpy for several chapters. Hang in there. * Guest re: the Pres. I could list a lot of reason personally lol but in Jason's case, I figured the Q family were probably republicans. * LiasonLuv - Keep guessing.

Chapter 10 - Recovering

Jason woke up first. He was on his back and half Liz's body was on his. Feeling her start to stir, he shut his eyes wondering what she would do when she realized where she was. Liz snuggled into Jason more and then her eyes slowly opened. She jumped a little and then her head shot up and she looked at Jason's face. Oh—my—God. This is so embarrassing, she thought as she scurried off the bed and went back to her room.

Jason's eyes snapped open and he sighed already missing her. "What am I doing?" He muttered before sitting up. "She clearly doesn't want you. Give it up." He said on his way to the bathroom suddenly needing a cold shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily placed a tray on Jason's nightstand. She was just about to turn and leave when he came out of the bathroom. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. Just feel tired and I have a little headache."

She took two aspirins out of a bottle and handed it to him with some juice. "Cody picked you up a breakfast sandwich. You should try to eat something."

"Okay." He said sitting on the bed.

"Mac is going to stop by in about an hour to talk to you both."

Jason sighed. "Great."

"I know he still hates you because of Robin."

"She gave me her power of attorney and he's never forgiven me for shutting off her machines. It's what she wanted and I did it even though it killed me." He said softly. "I don't think he ever got our relationship."

Emily smiled. "I don't think many people did. You were there for her when she was at her worst. You're a good friend."

"Yeah, well tell Mac that." He said taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I honestly don't care what Mac thinks. He needs to let it go." Emily said turning towards the door. "And you do too." She said slipping out before he could comment.

He wiped his mouth and sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac walked into the penthouse. "Hello Emily."

She smiled. "Hi Mac. Do you mind going upstairs?"

"No, that's fine. How are they?"

"They'll live. Jason is tired and grumpy because I had to wake him up a lot."

Mac rolled his eyes and followed her.

She pushed Jason's door opened and told him Mac was here.

"Jason." Mac said. "I need you to answer some questions."

"Okay."

"Walk me through the events."

Jason took a deep breath and told him everything that he remembered.

"So, the guy didn't seem familiar at all?"

"No. He had a mask on so it was hard to tell. He was short but strong."

Mac finished writing down some notes. "Okay, I'll go talk to Elizabeth."

"Mac, just be gentle with her. She's been through a lot."

Mac nodded and followed Emily to Elizabeth's room.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said sitting down in a chair. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I'm doing as well as is expected.

"Can you walk me through what happened?"

Elizabeth knew this was coming. She had been thinking about what she would tell Mac without revealing that they were in the garage at the time of the Bauer murder. She carefully detailed as much as she could.

"So, he threatened you?"

"Yes. He said something about murder that had happened there and said I was next."

Mac sat back. None of this made any sense. What could Elizabeth have in common with Warren Bauer? Was the guy just a psycho?

"Is that all? I'm really tired." She didn't' want to think about what happened anymore; the feel of the man's hands on her body. It made her feel ill.

"Sure. If you remember anything, please let me know. For now, make sure you don't go anywhere by yourself. Clearly, this guy is crazy."

"I'll have a guard with me until he is caught."

He walked out and a few minutes later Jason came into the room and sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't give us up or anything."

He slightly smiled. "I know."

"I'm a little nervous about going back to work tomorrow."

"Then don't go. You can work from home."

She sighed and fell back against the pillows. "I can't hide Jason. I'm going to have to face it."

"Just think about it. You should go back on your own time."

Emily walked into the room. "So, the news has been constantly replaying your removal from the building. Be prepared."

Jason groaned. "It's not like we didn't know it was coming."

"There's something else you need to know."

They both looked up at her.

"Some of them are reporting that you lost the baby you were carrying; you know, you're reason for getting married."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Go on."

"Apparently Sam lives in a barn and hadn't heard the news and this morning, a reporter told her as she walked into the building. She started to cry, apparently she really cares about you, and the reporters decided that you are having an affair with Sam and that is why she's so upset." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jason said standing up too fast. He wavered and Emily ran to his side.

"Sit back down. And just so you know, I'm calling Patrick."

"Tattle tale." He said giving her a look.

Emily crossed her arms. "Cody's tired of picking you up off the floor."

"Wus." Jason said making Liz smirk.

"Of course Sam didn't set them straight right?" Liz asked.

Emily made a face. "Of course not. She said no comment."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stupid….." The rest of the sentence was mumbled but they had a pretty good idea what he said.

"We'll deal with it on the way in tomorrow. That is if you aren't dizzy anymore." Liz said.

"The longer we let it go on, the worse the theories will be." Jason said standing. "I'm going to go lay down. I have a meeting tomorrow and I really don't want to miss it."

Emily walked back towards her. "What are you going to do about Sam?"

"I don't know but that bitch needs to be taken down a few notches."

Emily nodded. "We could start a rumor."

Liz pursed her lips. "I have a better idea. I'm just going to make her life miserable at work. Wiping the floor with her will be my greatest revenge."

"I don't think that will be hard."

Liz smirked and started to pep up a little bit. "It's time for Lizzie to come out and play."

Emily grinned. "Welcome back and if I can do anything to assist you…."

"I know where you live." Liz said smiling.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning came fast. Liz had a bandage on her head still but made sure to wear a long sleeve shirt to hide her bruise. Patrick had talked to Jason about the dizziness and told him it was normal and to let him know how today went.

"You ready?" He asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Almost."

She grabbed a piece of fruit and some coffee and they left the building. When they arrived at ELQ, Francis let them out at the front so they could face the reports.

"Jason, how are you feeling?" Someone yelled.

"A little better. Thank goodness I have a hard head." He said smiling.

A chuckle went through the crowd.

"How's your wife?"

Liz looked at the reporter who asked. "I'm fine."

"We heard you lost the baby."

"There never was a baby." Jason said firmly.

They moved forward a little.

"What about your mistress?"

Jason chuckled. "I can assure that I have no need for a mistress. Where do you people get this stuff?"

Someone laughed.

"Sam McCall seemed awful distressed about the news of your injuries."

"I can't speak for Sam. She's an employee and that's all. To imply that there is more going on is disrespectful to my wife and me."

"Are you sure?"

Jason sighed. "I think I know who I'm sleeping with and her name is definitely not Sam."

Liz blushed a little as they walked into the building.

"Sorry. They were pissing me off." Jason said quietly.

She nodded and followed him into the elevator. When they got off on the floor everyone greeted them and made sure that they were okay.

"I can't believe that something like that happened here." Epiphany. "Are you sure you should have come back so soon?" She asked Liz.

"I'm fine. It will help to keep busy." She said rushing past the conference room.

"You're shaking."

Liz sat down in her chair. "It's just the room."

Epiphany watched her nervously fidget. She leaned down. "Trust me, no one will get past me. You're safe here. If you stay late, then lock yourself in the conference room or go work in Jason's office."

"That's a good idea."

"I know. That is why they pay me the big bucks." Piph said smiling.

Spinelli awkwardly walked up to them. "Radiant one, I brought you some chocolate. I thought it would make you feel better."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Spinelli." She said taking the box.

He walked away and Epiphany chuckled. "Looks like you have a fan club."

Liz smiled. "He's just being nice."

"You always overestimate your appeal. If you get tired, I'll call Francis."

"Thanks." She said softly.

The day went by fast and as more and more people started going home, she felt less safe. Jumping up she turned right into Jason and yelped.

He grabbed her arms to steady her. "Sorry, I was just coming to check on you."

She held her hand over her chest. "You just scared me."

"Do you want to bring your laptop into my office and work?"

She nodded. "You don't mind?"

"No, not at all."

She quickly detached it from the dock and grabbed some folders before following him into the office.

They worked for another two hours before Jason rubbed his eyes and Liz made him quit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz finished chewing and took a sip of her drink. "So, what happens after we get an annulment?"

Jason put his fork down. "What do you mean?"

"Do I go back to the mailroom?"

"No. You've more than proven yourself with the last campaign. I wouldn't take that away from you."

"Thank you." She said wiping her mouth.

"I really don't want it to be awkward between us when that happens." Jason said softly.

Liz began to say something when the doorbell rang.

Jason got up and opened the door and was shocked when lips suddenly pressed against his and arms flung around his shoulders.

Liz came around the corner and gasped bringing Jason out of his shock.

"Brenda, what are you doing?" Jason asked pushing her away.

Brenda smiled. "Rescuing you."

Liz glared at her.

"From who?"

"Her." She said turning and pointing at Elizabeth. "The gold digger."

Liz walked towards them. "Takes one to know one."

Brenda gasped. "Are you going to let her talk about me like that?"

Jason groaned. "Brenda, she is my wife."

"Ex-wife if I have anything to say about it."

"Well you don't." Jason said forcefully.

"You know what? I'm not going to stand her and get insulted by one of your skanks." Liz said walking towards the stairs as Brenda growled.

Jason pulled her out into the hallway. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Don't you talk to me like that. Robin is probably rolling over in her grave as we speak."

"Don't you come into my house and act like you have a clue about what I want or need." Jason said angrily. "I haven't heard from you since the funeral."

"I've been busy. But when I found out what happened, I showed up. That's what friends are for."

"Friends don't butt in when they are not wanted. And don't throw Robin in my face. We weren't even romantically involved."

"You would have been if she hadn't of been sick."

"But she was and we weren't. So I don't understand what your problem is. Did Mac call you?"

"Maybe." Brenda said looking away. It was actually Sam that had called her but Jason didn't need to know that. The woman had called her in tears and said Jason needed her and that he was being taken advantage of. So, she hopped on the first flight she could get.

Jason hit the door with his hand. "I am so sick of everyone trying to dictate my life. Go home." He yelled.

"No. I'm not leaving you to her devices." Brenda said defiantly.

"She has a name and you will respect her when you are in her presence or I will never speak to you again." He said before opening the door, pushing her into the hallway, and then slamming it her face.

Brenda was stunned. "We'll see about that." She said angrily as she walked over to the elevator and pushed the button.

Jason was livid. He and Elizabeth had actually been getting along and he knew that Liz would use it as an excuse to go back to the way it was. "Dammit." He muttered. Taking the stairs two at a time, he went to Elizabeth's room and knocked on the door.

Liz didn't answer. Seeing Brenda kiss Jason was an ugly reminder that she and Jason just didn't fit. She had been jealous and that just made her even more upset. Jason was growing on her and that just couldn't happen. The attack had left her unfocused but now, she needed to get a grip.

Jason put his head on her door for a second before going back downstairs. He had lost his appetite but he figured he'd clean up and then do some work. The damage had been done.


	11. Chapter 11 - Friction

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ilovedana – Brenda doesn't know Sam. She only met her when she just got in town.* doralupin – Don't I always make it worth it J and devil's advocate if they get an annulment then they can get a real wedding too. They might not have a fighting chance unless they get one. * Guest – Liz feels a lot of pressure right now. She's stressed. * virgy15 – Patience. We're getting there. * LiasonLuv – Totally made me laugh. Is there any guys you missed…hmmmm also remember Jason said he was short. You find out Chapter 12 when all hell breaks lose again.

Chapter 11 - Friction

Elizabeth stared at her computer screen reading the same thing for the fifth time. She just couldn't concentrate. Brenda had been in Jason's office for a half hour and she was livid.

Felix grabbed a chair and plopped down next to her. "You look distracted."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"This wouldn't have to do with that gorgeous international model that is in your husband's office would it?"

Again, Liz didn't answer.

"Should I have said fugly?"

A slow mile appeared on her face and Felix chuckled.

"How are you really doing? He asked seriously.

"Fine. I didn't have a nightmare last night."

That's mainly because she barely slept but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Good. You know, from what I heard in the break room five minutes ago, Jason and Brenda never dated. She was friends with Robin."

"Then why were her lips surgically adhered to his after he answered the door last night?" She said with a snarky tone.

Felix made a face.

"Exactly."

"Did he kiss her back?"

"I don't know. He pushed her away after he heard me gasp. Then she had the nerve to call me a gold digger and tell him that she was saving him from me." She said angrily. "She's lucky I didn't rip out her Jessica Simpson hair extensions."

Felix made a cat sound.

Jason's door opened and Brenda walked out smiling. He followed behind her and Liz cringed when Brenda kissed him on the cheek and walked down the hall.

"Bitch." Liz muttered. And to her astonishment Brenda turned and smiled at Sam who was standing next to Epiphany. "Double bitch." Liz mumbled.

Felix bit his lip. His girl was hella jealous and he wondered if Liz was starting to like Jason more than she'd admit.

"Are you ready for the Giambetti campaign?"

Liz groaned. "I hope so."

"Well, I just heard they moved the meeting up until tomorrow."

"What?" She said loudly.

"I know." He said standing up. "Hope you can come up with something good. Maximus is legendary for being difficult."

Liz pursed her lips. "Then so will I." She muttered.

Felix hoped he hadn't heard her right and then walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laid a folder on Jason's desk and turned to walk back out.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes?" She said stopping.

"Brenda…."

"Stop. I don't want you to apologize to me on her behalf. She has a big mouth so she's perfectly capable of apologizing on her on, although I won't hold my breath. I also don't want to know why she was here. If you want to be with her then just do it discretely. I don't want to know." She said bitterly.

Jason stood up. "Stop right there." He said slowly and angrily.

Liz shut the door and turned around. "What?"

"I don't want Brenda and she doesn't want me. I wouldn't cheat on you anyway."

"Why not? It's just a stupid fake marriage anyway."

"I don't care if it's fake or not. I'm not a cheater. I still wouldn't disrespect you like that."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't let my presence stop you from doing what you want." She muttered.

"What is your problem?" Jason yelled.

"I don't have a problem Jason. Your friend does. Just keep her out of my face."

"Grow up. You are such a coward." He barked.

Liz growled and stalked over to his desk and grabbed him by his tie and leaned in close. "I am not a coward. I keep getting knocked down and I come out swinging. I'll never let anyone hurt me again including you Jason Quartermaine. Don't ever call me that again." She said shoving him backwards before letting him go and walking out of his office. She didn't even head back to her desk. She jumped on the elevator and pushed the button for the roof and when the door opened she ran and over to the railing trying to catch her breath. Every fiber of her being wanted to run; to leave town and just get away from Jason and everyone else she wanted to avoid. But she couldn't because then it would prove him right. She had a future now; a job that she had really wanted. Running was not an option. She had been running for too long and she was exhausted.

And then there was Jason. She didn't even understand why he made her so furious. It wasn't like he was mean to her but he still scared her on a such a deep level that being around him made it almost hard for her to breathe. The pressure was starting to really overwhelm her. Between, getting married, the press, starting a new job, and getting attacked, Elizabeth was mentally exhausted.

Taking a few cleansing breaths, she slowly turned around and looked at the elevator. She was probably the talk of the office right now but she was going to go back down there and hold her head up high and get back to work. She blew out one last breath and was on her way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched her walk by his office and sighed. She was so stubborn and hot headed and obviously hated his guts. Throwing down his pen, he got up and walked over to the window. Why did he always do and say the wrong things to her? She just made him so mad sometimes.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Jason turned around. "Hey mom."

She smiled and walked towards him and gave him a hug. "You don't look too happy."

"I had a little fight with my wife."

Monica sat down. "It happens. The question is how are you going to make it up to her?"

"What makes you think it was my fault?"

She gave him a look and Jason chuckled.

"It was actually Brenda."

Monica frowned. "Brenda? She's in town?"

"Yes. She is trying to defend my honor."

Monica chuckled. "I take it that ended badly?"

"Very badly. She insulted Elizabeth and now she's mad at me."

"I hope you at least defended her."

"Of course I did but apparently, that wasn't enough." He said dejectedly.

"I'm scared to ask what Brenda did." Monica said.

"I just don't think I can fix it." Jason said.

"Please tell me that Liz didn't find you in bed together."

Jason frowned. "No. But, Brenda did kiss me."

"Really? Did you kiss her back?"

"No. I mean it took me a minute to register what was happening but I don't want her like that."

"Then what's the problem?" Monica asked.

Jason sighed. He really was on dangerous ground. Monica couldn't find out that his marriage was a ruse.

"It's just been a little tense between us since she was attacked. She's having a hard time."

"You just need to patient."

"I don't think that is the issue. Anyway, you didn't come here to chat about my love life."

Monica smiled. "Nice deflection. No, I didn't come here for that. I wanted you to come over for dinner tonight but maybe that's not such a good idea."

"I'm sorry but it's probably better if we put it off."

"That's fine. I understand. I do hope you work it out though. I think she's good for you." Monica said trying to reassure him.

"Thanks."

Monica left and Jason got up and shut the door and called Diane.

"Yes? Did you manage to screw it up already?"

"I didn't but Brenda did."

Diane groaned. "Great."

"I need a favor."

"I'm not taking out Brenda."

Jason smiled. "That wasn't what I was going to ask but…."

"It's still a no." Diane said smiling. "I don't want to get my new shoes scuffed and all that plastic might damage my manicure."

Jason chuckled. "I actually need you to leak something to the press; do it over several sources over the next week or so."

Diane sighed. "I already know I'm not going to like this, but go ahead."

"Just put it out there that there is trouble in paradise; that Liz is having a hard time dealing with the attack."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because she doesn't want to be with me Diane. I thought for a brief moment that maybe she'd be open to try but she's not and I don't want to force her." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"I'll get right on it." Diane said ending the call.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down. It was from Elizabeth. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz pulled Spinelli into an empty office. "I need your help."

"How can I help you radiant one?"

"Sam is trying to ruin my marriage and my career. I need something on her."

"The Viperous one shall not succeed. The Ace of Cyberspace is on the job." Spinelli said smiling.

"Awesome. I need to take her down. I'm sure she has screwed up somehow in the past, and I want to expose her for the venomous slut she really is."

Spinelli grinned. He didn't like Sam. She was always mean to him.

"I think she was the one that brought Brenda here. See if you can prove that as well."

"I'm on it."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Spinelli. I promise that I'll pay you back somehow."

Spinelli blushed. "It is my privilege and pleasure to help you. Payment is not required."

Liz smiled and walked out. Sam was going to pay if it was the last thing that she did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day came quickly. Jason had basically left Elizabeth alone and tried to focus on work. He barely saw her before the meeting with Maximus.

His door opened.

"Jason." Maximus said smiling. "How's it going?"

"I'm good." Jason said smiling back. He shook his hand and motioned towards the chair.

"Nice office."

"Thanks."

Maximus cleared his throat. "I hope you have something good for me today."

He nodded. "I hope you like it too. They should be sending for us shortly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Maximus and Jason walk into the conference room. Felix was sitting next to her and he was a little nervous about his presentation. She squeezed his leg and gave him a smile.

"Everyone, this is Maximus Giambetti." Jason said.

"Hello. I'm looking forward to seeing what wonderful things you came up with."

Jason looked over at Felix. He got up and Leticia turned off the lights and their idea was humorous and a bit old fashioned like Maximus liked. They finished and Maximus smiled. "I like it."

Carly got up and gave their presentation and it wasn't bad. It was a traditional wine commercial. It didn't thrill Maximus but he didn't hate it. She had overruled every decision Sam had made and basically had done everything herself.

Liz stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Mr. Giambetti, I went in a different direction then your normal formula."

Jason was surprised. He looked over at Skye who looked a little worried too.

"No offense, but I'm not really trying to reinvent the wheel here." Maximus said dryly.

"Well I think you need to do something."

Jason's mouth dropped open.

Maximus was stunned she was taking a hardline with him. It was something that he wasn't used to which made him instantly intrigued. "And why is that?"

"Because I've read all of your financial statements. The traditional commercials are not resonating with the younger demographic that you say you want to attract. Even in the other demographics, your numbers are down."

"Just who do you think you are?" Maximus asked indignantly.

Jason started to interrupt but Elizabeth put her hand up.

"Mr. Giambetti, I'm not trying to insult you. I drink your wine all the time and it's good. Your Chianti is to die for. I'm trying to help you make more money. Sure we can put out the same type of campaign you always do but I have the numbers that prove that it's not working. So, it's really up to you. We can even put out two different kind of ads if you want. But the bottom line is that you need to do something to start generating some kind of viral interest. Don't get me wrong, I love your commercials. I am in love with Italy and enjoy the rich landscapes and the beautiful music and that is definitely attractive to the older crowd. I say that we run a social media campaign that specifically targets the twenties and early thirties crowd. If you can reach both markets, then that means a lot more cash for you." She said before taking a sip of water.

The room was silent for a moment. Maximus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was curious what she had in mind. He liked that Elizabeth wasn't afraid of him. "I'm listening."

Jason let out the breath he was holding as did everyone else.

"What if the commercial featured a wine tasting event? A few people comment about what they taste—a hint of this or that, and then the camera pans to a younger guy. I picture him cute but a little nerdy. He tastes the wine and sees a vision; maybe a beach at sunset, he pours some Giambetti wine into a glass and a beautiful woman appears out of nowhere and he hands her a glass and she sips it and then arduously looks at him. You hear a record scratch. He's back in the present and everyone is staring at him, waiting for him to say something, and he clears his throat and says, I'll take a case please. There's a voiceover that states, "Giambetti wine, it's a mindset really…." You see the bottle of wine and the nerd and the girl kissing in the shadows. We could have a series of them with the same guy in different situations….maybe he's at a party or a rave and it's loud and he goes to the bar and ask for a glass of Giambetti wine. The bartender gets him one and you see the party in the background but suddenly it's silent and soft music is playing and a cute nerdy girl sits down next to him and eyes his glass. She says, "I'll have what he's having." I think you see where I'm going with this. Some of the ads can even be funny. We can have people choose the ending for a few campaigns or casts votes on the finished ad. It would get them involved."

Maximus thought about what she was saying. "I think I can see your vision. It's not what I'm used to at all but I'm not really an expert on the internet or what young people want. If you think this is the way to go then I'll take a leap of faith. We'll do the first ad and the internet campaign. Make it happen." Maximus said with a slight smile.

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you so much for giving it a chance."

Maximus stood up. "I have another meeting."

Jason stood up and followed him out.

Carly didn't know how Elizabeth did it. Felix gave her a hug. They had both done well and he was happy Elizabeth asked to do both ads.

Sam rolled her eyes and left the room. Elizabeth Quartermaine was the bane of her existence.


	12. Chapter 12 – Breaking Point

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I will say this. Jason has been really understanding and most of the time he gets yelled at. He lost his patience with her. Again, she assumed the worst of him. He's trying. He's had a lot of compassion for her but she keeps fighting him and he blew up. He's human. So, try to be patient okay? Chapter 14 will start to show progress. Liz is not confiding in Jason right now about how she's doing. He keeps trying and in his mind, he's giving her what she wants….space. He feels like crap about everything. But he has no idea what to do because it's like nothing he does is right. They are both hurting and clueless over what to do with how they feel. * Guest – I know Liz is hard to take. She's unraveling and that is never pretty. But the good news is that you hit bottom and then claw your way back to the top. Sorry about your Brazen heart. I usually don't write Brenda like this but oh well. * candyhearts – Glad that you're patient with the angst. * doralupin – lol * kikimoo – So not about sex. There's only so much Jason can do about Brenda. She can say whatever she wants.

Chapter 12 – Breaking Point

Skye stayed back to talk to Liz. "That was a huge chance you just took."

Liz nodded. "I know. I probably should have discussed it with you first but I wasn't so sure you'd let me present it."

"I probably wouldn't have."

Jason stepped inside. He wasn't sure whether he should chide her or hug her so he sat down and didn't say anything.

Liz studied him for a moment. "You're not happy with me. You can say so Jason. I'm a big girl."

"I can't say that I'm not happy with the outcome but that could have easily gone the other way."

"It could have but I did my homework. I knew about his reputation and I knew how to speak to him to get us that account." She said confidently.

"It's not that we doubt you but if you're going to do something extreme, I would appreciate it if you'd give Skye and me the heads up so we don't have a heart attack during the meeting." Jason said.

Liz sighed. "Okay."

"With that said, good job." Skye said.

Elizabeth got up and left.

"She's killing me." Jason said.

Skye grinned. "She's bloody brilliant though. Did you see the look on Maximus's face? It was priceless."

Jason. "I'm sure it looked just like the one on mine."

Skye smiled. "You have your hands full with that one."

"I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix called Elizabeth from his desk. "I don't want to upset you but someone leaked to the press that you and Jason are having problems and you are having a hard time dealing with the attack."

"What?" Liz whispered. "Do you think it was Jason?"

Felix shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Maybe he wants to get rid of me."

"It's not like you've given him any reason to keep you around."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Wow. That was a low blow."

"Girl, you need to decide if you want him or not. You two are going to drive each other crazy and your taking me right along with you."

"I think I'm already there. The crazy train left the station a long time ago."

"I don't even know how you've fought it this long." Felix said quietly.

"None of it's real though. It wasn't based on love or anything that even closely resembled it. Look, I have to go." She said hanging up.

For the next week, reports that their marriage was on the last leg increased. Jason would only say no comment which further fueled the frenzy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda watched Jason from across the room. She had read all the rumors about his marriage and she wondered if there was any truth to them. From what she could tell, the two of them hadn't spoken a word the entire charity dinner and they both looked miserable.

She followed Jason out onto the balcony. "Hello stranger."

Jason closed his eyes and gripped the railing. "What do you want Brenda?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Go back inside."

She sighed. "No, I'm not leaving you."

Jason spun around. "Why, all of a sudden, do you give a shit? I really want to know and cut out the bullshit about Robin because it has nothing to do with her." He said angrily.

Brenda touched his arm. "Talk to me. Do you want her Jason?"

She watched him close his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I really don't want to have this conversation right now."

She touched his face. "Jason, you don't look happy. I'm worried about you."

He grabbed her hand and pushed it aside. "I don't want or need you to worry about me. Did we not just have this conversation in my office? I'm done with you Brenda. You need to go home."

Brenda looked a little hurt. "Fine but you are better off without her Jason. She shouldn't blame you for what happened."

"You know what, if you won't leave, I will." He said storming off.

Elizabeth watched him go over to the bar and she sighed. She was making him miserable. This needed to stop. The last thing she wanted was for Jason to hate her. She got up and went to the ladies room. When she came out, Brenda was waiting.

Liz sighed. "Brenda."

"What did you do to him?"

"What makes you think that I did something to him?"

Brenda scoffed. "He looks like someone ripped his heart out. You two have barely spoken all night. So again, what did you do?"

Elizabeth was done. She ripped off a few paper towels and dried her hands. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I don't answer to you nor do you get a say in my relationship with Jason. So do us both a favor and crawl back under whatever rock you slithered out from under because you are not wanted or needed here." She said before pushing past Brenda making sure that the woman stumbled backwards. Cody was visually checking the perimeter of the restaurant, so she went the opposite way and to the service elevator and slipped inside and pressed the lobby button. When the doors opened, someone grabbed her pushed her back inside and pressed the button for the basement.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked around for Elizabeth and when he couldn't find her, he ran towards the back and saw Brenda come out of the bathroom. "Have you seen Elizabeth?"

"She left a few minutes ago."

"Damn."

He grabbed one of the waiters and asked if he saw anyway leave and he pointed to the elevator and Jason ran and got on it. He went to the lobby but the guard said she never came through there.

"Is there a basement or roof?" Jason asked.

"There is no roof access but there is a basement. Is there a problem?"

Jason didn't answer and ran to the elevator and pushed the button and when it finally opened he went inside and pushed the button for the basement. He had a bad feeling and hoped that he was wrong. He pulled out his phone and called Cody.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Let me go." Liz yelled. "Please."

"You can beg all you want but no one is going to hear you." The man said as he dragged her into a room and threw her onto a mattress.

"Who are you?"

"No one you know." He said watching her closely.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"To destroy ELQ." He said smirking.

"Then why hurt me? I don't know who you are and I've never have seen your face."

He pulled off his belt. "You were in the garage. To punish Jason, I'll hurt you. And then while he's self destructing from losing you, I'll make sure something happens to take him out. Edward will be devastated and then I'll go in for the kill and take everything."

"You don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do. You see, Edward has been a thorn in my father's side for years. He has gone out of his way to steal our clients and I've had enough."

"So you killed Warren Bauer to make Edward look bad?"

"You weren't supposed to be there; just Jason. He was supposed to take the fall for it."

He started walking towards Elizabeth as he undid his pants.

She whimpered and scooted backwards and he pounced on her. She screamed as she fought him but he was so much stronger than her. He started to choke her to get her to shut up.

Jason ran off the elevator and heard Elizabeth scream. As he approached the room, the sounds had stopped but he ran towards a door and flung it open.

The man turned around and reached for a gun. Jason dove on him and they struggled for it. The security guard appeared in the doorway and watched as he called it in. He moved forward to intervene and he watched them struggle as the gun went off and they both stopped moving.

"Mr. Quartermaine." He yelled.

Catching his breath, Jason pushed the man off of him and he had blood all over the front of his suit. Cody ran towards them. Jason had sent him to the lobby and then outside to see if he could locate Elizabeth there.

"Are you hurt?" Cody asked.

"It's not mine." Jason said. He rolled over and looked at Elizabeth and crawled towards her trying to find her pulse. "She's alive. We need an ambulance." He said anxiously.

"It's on the way." The guard said as he kicked the gun away.

Mac appeared in the doorway. "Jason?"

Jason looked over at him. "I'm fine. It's not my blood. Elizabeth is hurt."

Mac ran over to her. "Did you shoot him?"

"Yes, we were fighting over the gun and it went off."

Mac looked over at the security guard who nodded that it was the truth.

An EMT appeared in the doorway and Mac stepped back. They got Elizabeth on the gurney and Mac helped Jason up.

"I need to go with her Mac."

"That's fine. I know where you find you."

Mac put some gloves on and took off the guys mask. "Wait, do you know him?"

Jason cursed under his breath. "His name is J.R. Chandler. His father's company is a major competitor." Jason said with disgust. He followed the gurney out and then got inside of the ambulance.

By the time they got to the hospital there was tons of media already there taking pictures of a bloody Jason running alongside Elizabeth's gurney. They all speculated if this was the last straw for the young couple.

Liz was taken to the back and Jason sat down and put his head in his hands. He had almost lost her. The night was a blur. Elizabeth was okay but her throat was sore and bruised. Epiphany insisted on taking her home with her and Jason didn't fight it. Francis came and got him and he went home and took a long, hot shower and then he went into Elizabeth's room and laid on the bed and eventually fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Edward checked in on him after he called in.

"Jason what do you need?" Edward asked as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom.

"I just need some time to myself."

"Did she leave you?" He asked.

"I don't know—I think so. She's with Epiphany."

Edward sat on the bed. "Maybe you should fight for her."

"Grandfather, none of this was real. Elizabeth deserves so much more. I'm going to give her what she wants. If that's a divorce, then so be it."

"I can see in your eyes that you don't want that. You put your whole life on hold for Robin and after that you saw to it that you didn't have one. When do you get to have what you want Jason?"

Jason sighed. "I hear what you're saying and I do hope that I can get what I want eventually, but I can't do that unless I let her go. I know I'm not making much sense, but I know Elizabeth. I know what she needs even if she doesn't allow herself to think about it. I'm not going to force myself on her."

In his head, he just felt that he wanted Elizabeth to lead the way. If she wanted her freedom, after all the pain she suffered because of ELQ, then he was going to give it to her. And maybe after a little distance, she'd finally let him in because he had no intention of giving up on her.

Edward patted his hands. "Alright, I'll trust you."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix showed up mid-afternoon. "Hey."

Jason stepped back. "Hey Felix. I take it you came to get her things?"

He nodded feeling a little awkward.

"Is she going to talk to me eventually?"

Felix sighed. "She just needs some time. This isn't easy for her at all. She's been crying almost non-stop since last night."

Jason sat down and put his head in his head. "I never meant to hurt her."

Felix sat across from him. "You didn't really. It wasn't your fault some psycho tried to hurt her. For the most part, Elizabeth knew what she was getting into when she married you. Look, the marriage made Elizabeth have to face some things that she didn't want to face. I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing."

"I just wish that she'd let me be there for her but I get why she's not."

Felix stood up. "I'm not sure that you do. Don't be so hard on yourself Jason."

"It's hard not to be." Jason said softly.

"Are you in love with Elizabeth?"

Jason looked at him like he was in pain and his head dropped drop down and Felix cleared his throat.

"That's what I thought." He said placing his hand on Jason's shoulder. He squeezed for a brief second and then went upstairs. This was a mess. He wasn't surprised that Jason had fallen for Elizabeth, but he was surprised that Elizabeth couldn't see how deeply Jason cared for her. It was written all over his face. And underneath all the walls she threw up constantly, he knew she had feelings for Jason. The trick was getting her to see it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Felix walk into Epiphany's house with her things.

"Was he there?"

"Yes." Felix said sitting next to her.

"Does he hate me?"

Felix side. "Why would you think that Jason would hate you?"

"Because he's right. I'm a coward. I couldn't even go over there and face him." Liz said brushing a tear away.

"He's worried about you."

In some ways that made her hurt even more.

"I'm doing what's best for me. It's over. He doesn't have to protect me anymore or pretend to want to be with me." She said softly.

"Elizabeth, at some point, you need to figure out what it will take for you to open up your heart to someone. What you are doing isn't healthy and nobody makes Jason Quartermaine do anything he doesn't want to." Felix said. "That man is not pretending."

She clutched the pillow against her chest. "Everything just hurts so much." She said with such a torturous voice that Felix grabbed her hugged her tightly as she sobbed. He let her cry it out as Epiphany watched from the hallway. She had shoved down her pain for so long and she felt like she was losing control.

Liz stood up and ran upstairs and Epiphany sat down next to Felix.

"How can we fix this?" Felix asked. "They are both hurting."

"I don't think we can. Elizabeth isn't ready to face it."

"I just want her to be happy." Felix said.

"Maybe she doesn't think she deserves it. Her parents act as if she doesn't exist. Men have treated her horribly. She wanted Jason to be the monster that she created in her mind and when she started to see he wasn't, it freaked her out. Our girl has serious issues." Epiphany said.

"I guess we'll have to just wait and see how this plays out then."

Epiphany nodded. "I'll go check on her."


	13. Chapter 13 - Endings

A/N – Thanks for the comments! This is the last of the heavier angst. So for those who don't know. J.R. Chandler is from AMC. The Chandlers were a competitor to ELQ on the show. The actor who played J.R. also played Lucky. * Guest re: her likeability. I get it but it's really hard to be around people basically breaking down. They are not remotely pleasant to be around. The behavior is actually fitting; spoiled child or not. Sometimes things are so overwhelming that you do want to stomp your feet and lash out because you are tired of being in pain. Sometimes, you just don't have anything to give anyone else. It's not about being selfish really. She's barely holding on. She finally hits rock bottom for her this chapter and we'll see her coming to terms with the fact that she needs to do something different because her life isn't working. * candyhearts – lol Skye is actually really Alan's in this. Lol re: dream. * LiasonLuv - lol I thought I was being clever making him the culprit since the actor played Lucky. Plus, it tied in with the corporate atmosphere. There's another doozy of a twist later in the story.

Alright, I'm posting two chapters today so be on the lookout.

Chapter 13 - Endings

Francis let Skye into Jason's apartment. He wasn't answering his phone so she decided to stop by after work and bring dinner.

"Jason?"

The apartment was dark. Francis turned on the light and Skye put the food down and went upstairs. He wasn't in his room so he pushed opened the guest room door which was illuminated by the hallway light. Jason was sprawled out on the floor and for a moment, she thought he was hurt but then she saw the bottle of whisky.

"Oh Jason." She said dropping down next to him.

"Go away." He said softly.

She could see the tears on his face and she gently wiped them away. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Too much."

"I'm sorry." She said laying down on the floor so she could look him in the eyes.

She held his hand. "Talk to me."

Jason closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I'm so lonely. Why doesn't she want me? I would give her everything I have." He said tearfully.

Skye's heart almost broke. She had never seen Jason so vulnerable. "She's scared. And when women are scared they do stupid things like run from the one person who could help make all of their pain go away. Don't give up on her. Whether she realizes it or not, she needs you. Show her that you won't leave. Show her that you are in it to win it."

Jason stared at his sister with glassy eyes. "I don't know if my heart could take it if she rejects me."

"Oh, she will at first because I don't think Elizabeth thinks she deserves happiness." Skye said. She had a long talk with Emily before she had left her office. "You need to show her that she does and fight for her. Can you do that Jason? Because I think if you do, you'll get everything you want and more."

Jason sighed. "I'll try."

Skye smiled. "That's the awesome little brother that I love so much. Now, get up and come downstairs and eat with me."

Jason groaned.

"You need to eat with all that alcohol sloshing around." She said grunting as she got up.

"You hate me."

Skye grinned. "Francis." She yelled.

"Inside voice please." He said before wiping his face.

Francis came up. "You rang?"

"Jason needs some assistance."

Francis grinned. "Come on." He said as he groaned and helped Jason to his feet. "You need to lay off the protein shakes."

Jason swayed and Francis steadied him. He couldn't remember ever seeing Jason this drunk before. When he went out, he was particularly careful not to get drunk so no one could take advantage of him.

"Easy." Francis said walking him to the door. Jason was going to have a killer hangover in the morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day Jason sat at his desk. He felt like shit in more ways than one. It was hard pushing through the reporters on the way with them asking if Elizabeth had left him because of the attacks. Apparently, they had gotten wind of the fact she was currently staying with Epiphany.

Spinelli knocked on his door.

"Come in."

He came inside and shut the door behind him. "I was worried about Elizabeth."

Jason motioned for him to sit. "She just needs a little time."

Spinelli nodded. "I'm not sure if I should be sharing with you. On the bequest of the radiant one, I did some research."

Jason leaned forward. "On?"

"The viperous one." He said handing Jason and envelope.

He opened and read the contents and wiped his face with his hands.

"I don't want any more evil to befall Fair Elizabeth." Spinelli explained hoping Jason wasn't mad at him.

"Spinelli, I know why you did it. Let me handle this."

Spinelli stood up. "There's one more thing." He said before handing Jason another envelope and then quickly leaving the office.

Jason opened and sighed. It was proof that Sam was the one that called Brenda. Jason called Sam and told her to meet him in his office in fifteen minutes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily walked into Epiphany's house.

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Epiphany said quietly.

Emily went upstairs and knocked on the door and then slipped inside. "Hey."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at Emily. "Hi."

"I wanted to come check on you."

Liz sat up and brushed her hair off of her face. "I'll be fine. I just needed some time to rest."

Emily sat down. "I understand. I won't stay long. I just had to see for myself that you were okay."

"I'm far from okay." Liz said softly. "I don't know how I'm going to face your brother."

"You're worried about Jason?"

Liz nodded.

"Elizabeth, I don't think Jason would want that."

"I ran Emily. He saved my life yet again and instead of thanking him, I moved out."

"You moved out?" Emily said with surprise.

"We only got married to protect each other from the murderer. I just couldn't go back to that lie. It doesn't make me feel very good about myself." She said looking at the rings on her finger. Slowly, she slid them off. "I guess I have to give those back."

Emily sighed. "They're Lila's."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Edward has given her several sets throughout the years so she gave that one to Jason." Emily said softly. "That's another reason I was so shocked about your marriage."

"I—I don't understand why he would give them to me." She said confused.

"I really hoped that you two would find a way to stay together. Call me naïve, but I still believe in love and happy endings. You have to see that he isn't the person you thought he was all of this time. Hasn't he proven that to you?"

"Yes."

Emily stood up. "Something has to give Elizabeth. You are hiding from my brother because you can't face the decision you made. I love you but right now, I don't really like what you are doing. You have a chance to have something extraordinary with Jason but you are throwing it away. Why?" She asked tearfully, hoping it would make Liz let some real emotions out.

Liz glared at her. "You want to know why? It's because I don't deserve it. Everyone either leaves me or tramples all over my heart. Why is that? Why does it happen over and over? It has to be me Emily. There is no other explanation." She said slapping her hand down on the bed. "I'm so sick and tired of people like Carly and Sam hating me for no reason and there's that stupid asshole who choked me out and wanted to rape me. God, do I have rape me tattooed across my forehead? I don't even understand why Jason would want me in the first place. I don't think he does. I said no to him. I pushed him away and that made him think he wanted something he couldn't have. And what if I let him in and then he finally realizes that I'm not worth all the effort, then what? I will get dumped again." She said loudly. "What if I'm not enough?"

Emily practically growled. "Snap out of it Elizabeth! Your parents sucked. They didn't leave you because of who you were or because they thought you were unlovable, they left because they are self-absorbed asses. And all the men who attacked you did so because they were arrogant, violent pricks who thought they could take whatever they wanted and didn't give a shit who they hurt. They didn't even know you well enough to hate you for you. You were always enough—they weren't. And I don't even know how you can say that about Jason. That is so not who he is and you know it. The closer you felt him get to you the further you protected yourself. It was your choice to walk away. At least own it." Emily said wiping a tear from her face.

Elizabeth was shaking with anger but she didn't defend herself. She couldn't.

"Please don't hurt him. If you are done then be done, because it's so hard to watch you hurt each other. But, if even a small part of you wants him, then fight to be with him. You have spent way too many years holding onto this pain. Maybe it's time to let it go."

Liz turned into the mattress and sobbed into her pillow.

Emily tried to touch her but Liz waved her away so she went out into the hallway and stood there crying as she listened to Liz sob. Epiphany grabbed her arm and led her back downstairs.

"What you said was harsh but maybe she needed to hear all of it to move forward." Epiphany said. "Something has to get through to her."

"I hate hurting her more but she needs to stop this self hatred. I just want her to let herself be happy and let all of that crap go. It's killing her." Emily said sinking onto the couch.

"It's okay Emily. She doesn't hate you, but right now she is probably really mad at herself."

Emily nodded. "I guess I better leave. Take care of her okay? I'll check on her tomorrow."

Epiphany gave her a big hug and then showed her out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Sam walk into his office.

"Hello." She said smiling. "I was really worried about you."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Maybe I can bring you dinner tonight and you can talk if you want." Sam said shyly.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You can cut the crap Angela or is it Sandra?"

Sam's eyes grew big.

"Yeah, I know all about your tawdry past. I know you conned people and married them for their money. I also know that you called Brenda."

Sam was shocked. "What are you going to do?"

"Sign this." He said pushing a piece of paper in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Your letter of resignation." Jason said firmly.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"You lied on your resume. You conspired to break up my marriage. We are done." Jason said loudly.

"I will sue you for everything you have."

Jason laughed. "Seriously? You don't have a leg to stand on. The companies on your resume don't even exist. You've already been written up and spoken to for your wardrobe and your inappropriate ad campaign. I will bury you." He said menacingly.

Sam stood up. "You will be sorry."

"Sign the paper Sam or I will release your tawdry past to the press and you'll never get another job in this town."

Sam glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Sam signed the paper with tears in her eyes.

"And don't even think about going near my wife." Jason said angrily.

"You mean soon to be ex-wife she sneered."

Jason picked up the phone. "Johnny, please escort Sam from the building."

"My pleasure."

Sam stormed out of the room. Jason looked at the paper and sighed. He was finally rid of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth turned on the television.

"Ms. McCall, why are you upset?" A reporter yelled.

"I just came from telling Jason that I lost our baby." She said tearfully.

The reporters went wild shouting and yelling. Sam pushed her way through and jumped into a cab.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "That bitch."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny ran back to Jason's office. "You need to come downstairs right now."

"What happened?"

"Sam announced that she just told you that she lost your baby."

Jason jumped out of his seat. "What?"

"They are going crazy outside."

"Fuck." Jason muttered. He followed Johnny back downstairs.

"What are you going to say?"

Jason sighed. "The truth. If Sam wants to be a bitch, then I'll be an even bigger asshole." He said before making a quick call.

The elevators opened up and Jason strode outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth turned back up the volume when she saw Jason.

"Jason, is what Sam McCall said true?"

"For the last time, I have never slept with Sam McCall."

"Why would she lie?" Someone asked.

"The reason Sam was upset is because she just tendered her resignation. It had come to our attention that her resume contained falsified information. Due to the fact that there are several warrants out for her arrest, I have called the authorities and they should be apprehending her soon."

Jason turned around and went back into the building before they could ask him about Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Epiphany got ready for work. She had called in two days in a row and knew her desk would be piled sky high. She was shocked when Elizabeth came walking down the stairs dressed for work. She had a pantsuit on with a scarf tied around her neck to hide the bruises.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To work."

After the Sam debacle, she decided she needed to get it together and face Jason. Seeing him at work would hopefully release some of the tension and then they could have a long talk.

"Do you think you're up for it?"

"Emily's right. I was hiding because I didn't want to face Jason. Truth be told, he's really not the enemy. So, this is me putting on my big girl pants. This is me trying to get my life back and move forward. I'm not promising I won't have my moments but I certainly don't want to be paralyzed by the bad ones."

Epiphany smiled and then glanced down at her hand and saw her ring was still on.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It's for the press."

"Uh huh." Epiphany said. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14 - Beginnings

I posted 2 chapters today so if you missed 13 stop and go read it

Chapter 14 - Beginnings

Epiphany parked in the garage and they went upstairs. Luckily, the lobby was pretty empty and they went upstairs without a hitch.

Elizabeth was greeted warmly when she got to the floor. Everyone welcomed her back, even Carly.

"It takes a lot of guts to come back here so soon after everything that happened, so welcome back Elizabeth." Carly said before turning and walking back to her desk.

"Did hell just freeze over?" Epiphany muttered.

Liz smiled. "I'll still sleep with one eye open."

Spinelli came over and gave her a hug as did Felix who was very surprised to see her.

Jason had poked his head outside the office and was stunned to say the least. He quickly retreated to give her some time to adjust.

Skye came inside and shut the door. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I knew she wouldn't stay away for too long. She's stronger than most people I know."

"Are you going to come out and say hello?"

"No. I think it's better if I don't." Jason said.

"Now who is running?" Skye said smirking.

Jason chuckled. "Do you blame me? I just don't want to push her."

She shook her head no. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks."

He watched his sister leave and then changed his focus to the papers in front of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The office cleared out a lot during lunch hour, so Elizabeth decided it was time to talk to Jason.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." Jason said letting out a deep breath.

Liz sat down. "This is kind of awkward."

"I don't want it to be but…."

"Jason, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you. I really wasn't trying to hurt you."

He looked away. "I was never trying to hurt you either. I just don't know how to help you."

"I know." She said softly.

He glanced at her hand. "Why are you still wearing the rings?"

Liz shifted uncomfortable." I just left them on in case the press saw me."

"You don't need to do that anymore. I don't want you to have to lie. You don't need that pressure."

She looked at her hand and slowly pulled the rings off and sat them on his desk.

Jason looked at them and closed his eyes for a second before reaching out to take them. "I won't fight you on the annulment Elizabeth. If that's truly what you want, then I'll agree to it. I think you've been hurt enough." He said earnestly. "I don't know what is right or wrong with you anymore. But, I'll respect your wishes because I feel that is the least I can do for you." He said sadly because letting her go was the last thing he wanted to do.

She bit her lip. This was so hard. "Thank you."

"I'm really glad that you're okay."

"You saved me again." She said smiling.

"It's a good habit but I hope that I won't have to do it again." He said slightly smiling. "I'll have Diane announce that we're separating. The press will be all over us at first but they'll back off eventually."

"Okay." She said fighting back her emotions; scared to ask her question but needing to know the answer all the same. "Jason, did you want to stay married?"

Jason was shocked that she would ask him that. He thought for a moment wondering if he should admit his feelings. "I've grown to care about you a lot, Elizabeth. I know it wasn't under the best circumstances but it's how I feel. So, yes, I would have liked to see if we could make it work. But I understand why you want to end this. I just worry about you." He said quietly.

Liz closed her eyes for a second. "I care about you too. I just need this to move forward. It's not about rejecting you or because you did something wrong. But right now, I need to take care of myself so that eventually I can be happy. We didn't get married for the right reasons."

"I understand. I want you to be happy too. When you're in a better place, I would like to at least be friends. Do you think you would be okay with that?

Liz slightly smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "This afternoon, I'm going on a trip for a few days. I guess it will give us both some breathing room."

"You don't have to do that Jason."

He stood and walked over to the window so she couldn't see the emotion on his face. "Actually, I really do. It's business. But, I plan on doing a lot of thinking too."

She wiped a tear away. "I guess I better get back to work."

He nodded so she left. Jason closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face. "This isn't over Elizabeth, not by a long shot." He muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days flew by. It was a little easier without Jason in the office but at the same time, Liz found herself missing him. She finally got enough courage to call Diane.

"Diane Miller."

"Hi Diane. It's Elizabeth."

Diane wasn't surprised to hear from her. Jason had already warned her. "Hello. I guess I know why you are calling me."

"I'm afraid so. I would like you to get started on the annulment process."

Diane sighed. "Well, I will take no joy in it but I will do as you wish."

"Thank you."

"It will take several months to complete the process, possibly close to a year. But, I'll do must best to push it through. Of course, there is always the divorce route."

"So, that can be done quickly?"

"Yes. You can fly to the Dominican Republic and get a divorce in days."

"Let me think about it." Liz said quietly.

"I'll touch base with you in a few days." Diane said.

"Goodbye."

Diane quickly dialed Jason who was just about to board the private jet.

"Hello?"

"It's me. She just called about her options."

Jason's shoulders slumped. "That's fine, it will take a while for it to go through right?"

"Well, she's not sure if she wants an annulment or divorce. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Me too." Jason said ending the call. After Robin had died, he kind of gave up on love. He was probably would have been considered depressed. Shutting off her life support had taken a huge emotional toll on him. He had stumbled his way through life after that. Marrying Elizabeth had threw him for a loop but he was grateful for it because it had forced him to realize he needed to make a lot of changes.

He called Epiphany. "It's Jason. I need you to organize a fun night out for everyone in marketing tomorrow night."

"Like what?"

"Bowling."

Epiphany squinted her eyes. "Did you just say bowling?"

"I did."

"It's your funeral." She said saucily.

"Are you calling me out?" Jason asked playfully.

"Hell yeah. I'm going to own you."

Jason chuckled. "Just make it happen."

"I will. Hurry home. Edward's been snooping around."

"I'll be there soon."

"Good."

Jason looked down at his phone before putting away. Tomorrow night, he hoped that Liz would start to see him as a friend and then he'd go from there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany sat down next to Elizabeth.

"I did it Epiphany. I called Diane."

"Do you have any regrets?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It was the right thing to do. I'm just not sure if I want an annulment or a divorce."

"No matter what you do, you were married. Having an annulment might erase it from the books but it can't erase your memories Elizabeth."

"Diane said I could just go to the Dominican Republic and the divorce would be final in a few days."

"Could you handle that?"

"I guess. It would allow us both to move on faster." Liz said. "Maybe it's the right thing to do."

"Well, maybe you and Jason should sit down together with Diane and talk about."

Liz nodded. "I will. It's time to get my life back and breathe easy again."

When Jason got back, she was going to let all the awkwardness go. She didn't want to feel bad anymore and she figured if she was happier then maybe Jason would let go too. After Emily left, she had a good cry and started thinking about her life. It was time to try to leave the past in the past and let go of all the anguish she had suffered. She didn't want to turn into some bitter shrew. Living life to the fullest would be her ultimate revenge really. Epiphany had suggested that she write some things down on paper that she wanted to leave behind and then they'd burn the paper; like she was setting it free. Tonight, she was going to take some time to reflect and write some things down. It was time she started focusing on the good instead of drowning in the bad. And truth be told, she had a lot to be thankful for. Epiphany had suggested that she go to a meeting so she could vent and meet other women who had been assaulted. So, she had agreed and was actually looking forward to it. She felt like it would give her better perspective.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time Jason came in the next afternoon, the office was all abuzz with excitement. Even Elizabeth was looking forward to it after hearing all the smack talk flying around.

Johnny and Epiphany had already wagered some money.

"You're going down." Johnny said too seriously.

"Please." Epiphany said. "I can't wait for you to have to kiss my shoes."

Johnny made a face. "Unless I trip and fall and my face lands there, that ain't happening."

"That can be arranged."

"Now, now." Jason walking down the hallway. "Do I need to separate you two?"

Epiphany smiled. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Jason said slipping into his office.

"Nice of you to show up today slacker." Elizabeth quipped as she walked past his office.

Jason chuckled. He was glad she seemed to be more like herself. He immersed himself with cleaning out his inbox until Epiphany finally poked her head in and told him the bus had arrived.

He smiled and ran into his bathroom and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt before following everyone downstairs.

Of course, the last open seat was next to Elizabeth.

"Have a seat." She said trying to be nonchalant.

"Thanks."

The smack talk on the bus was contagious and soon everyone was going at it. Jason laughed at the banter, happy that he could take some pressure off everyone. They had all been working really hard. Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed at Epiphany's impression of Johnny's bowling moves. This was going to be epic and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany had rented out the entire bowling alley so they would have privacy.

"Felix is first." She yelled.

Felix groaned. "I don't even know how to hold this thing."

Epiphany grinned. "Take this one." She said handing him a lighter one. She showed him how to hold it and approach the line.

"Here goes nothing." Felix muttered. He ran to the line and the next thing he knew, he slid and fell right on his butt and then ball went into the gutter. Everyone roared with laughter.

Jason looked down at him with a smirk on his face. "Need some help?"

Felix muttered a few choice words and Jason grinned and held out his hand. The younger man took it and Jason pulled him up.

"It's still your turn."

Felix cursed again. "Who invented this stupid game anyway?"

"Egyptians." Spinelli said loudly.

Felix looked over at him. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Spinelli shrugged.

Felix went again and with Jason's help managed to get a few pins down.

"Elizabeth you're next." Jason said.

Liz got up and picked up a ball. She stood close to the line and wiggled her hips as everyone cheered and then launched it. She knocked down all of the pins and started jumping up and down and then Johnny picked her up and spun her around.

"Skye."

Skye picked up a ball and sauntered close to the line and pitched it forward by using both hands.

Johnny shook his head. "Baby, you're embarrassing me." He said as her ball went into the gutter.

Skye licked her tongue at him. Johnny gave her a few pointers and she got four pins down the next turn.

"Good effort baby." He said before kissing her.

"Hey, no PDA." Epiphany yelled. "If I can't get any, none of you can."

Everyone laughed and Epiphany grabbed her custom made ball. "Suck on this O'Brien." She said before knocking all the pins down.

Liz jumped up and gave her a high five.

"Lucky break Piph." Johnny said grabbing his custom made ball. He let the ball go and he threw a strike. "That's what I'm talking about."

Jason grabbed a ball and managed to knock down all but one. He pouted a little and Skye laughed and cheered him on. He got the last one down and they went back around again.

He sat next to Elizabeth. "Are you having fun?"

She nodded as she sipped her milkshake. "Lots. Thanks, I really needed this."

Jason smiled.

It came down to the last round and Epiphany and Johnny were tied. They did everything they could to try and distract one another but the game finally ended in a tie. They hugged each other and Johnny playfully got down and kissed her shoe anyway much to Epiphany's delight.

"I'm gonna have to watch that one with my man." Skye said laughing.

Jason grinned. "Epiphany does have game."

They all ate some pizza and joked around.

"Want to play some air hockey?" Jason asked Liz.

She smiled. "Sure."

They walked over there and Skye looked over at Epiphany and winked.

"Is he turning on the charm?" Epiphany asked.

"He better be." Skye muttered.

Jason and Liz started a fierce game and soon everyone was gathered around.

Liz leaned over the table a little bit.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Jason asked.

"Ohhhhhh. He's got someone's number." Felix said.

"I don't need to bare it all to win." Liz said smugly. "I've got skills."

Jason smirked as he pushed the puck back across the line. He lifted his shirt with his left hand baring his abs a little and Liz gasped and missed.

Epiphany spit out her drink and everyone roared with laughter.

"That's right Jason, show her how it's done." Johnny yelled.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I won't fall for that again."

Jason grinned. "I wouldn't expect you too."

Liz managed to get the puck past Jason. "You're getting old Quartermaine."

"I'll show you old." Jason said playfully as he whipped the puck past her.

It went back and forth until Elizabeth finally won. Felix lifted her up and Liz was laughing so hard she could barely catch her breath.

"Smooth." Skye whispered in her brother's ear.

Liz walked by a claw machine and showed Skye how cute one of the animals were and Jason stepped up and it took him four tries but he got it for her.

"Thanks." She said cuddling it into her chest.

Jason smiled at her and they went back over to one of the lanes and watched another team play.

Skye smiled as she watched Liz try to shove some cotton candy into Jason's face and he pretended to struggle and hold her back.

"She's so going down." Johnny said smiling.

"And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." Skye said.

When Elizabeth finally got home and fell into bed, she had a big smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to have that much fun and it felt really good. She looked down at the stuffed bear and thought of Jason and smiled. And for the first time in a long time, she slept well believing that she would be just fine.


	15. Chapter 15 - Paperwork

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the progress! Guest – re: what coworkers know. They know what's been announced to the media (separation). They work together so they have to interact and it was a work event. Not everyone has an ugly divorce. Bottom line, it's their personal life so they don't have to tell anyone anything. Of course, the people they are close to will know. But, they're not going to announce why they got married in the first place etc. They wouldn't want that to get out to the media. * doralupin, ilovedana – time will tell * ABCSOAPFAN – Happy belated birthday! * kikimoo – Agree! * LiasonLuv – Agree – lol I will! * KLJLizFan – rofl re: patience!

Chapter 15 - Paperwork

Elizabeth fought her way from the car in front of the Metro Court.

"Elizabeth, you're not wearing your ring. Is the honeymoon over?"

Liz ignored them and continued on.

"Elizabeth, why are you punishing Jason for what happened?"

Liz bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood. She finally made it inside and stopped to catch her breath.

Lorenzo walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, the reporters just got to me a little."

"We can do lunch some other time." He said with concern.

"No, I won't let them get to me."

He smiled and held out his arm and she grabbed it and then went upstairs to eat.

Lorenzo held out her chair and then sat across from her. "So, how are things going?"

"They're getting back to normal except for the press."

"It must be a little disconcerting to have to deal with that especially when you're not used to it." Lorenzo said.

"I don't know how Jason dealt with that."

"I think that is partly why he behaved the way he did. It distracted them from what was going on in his real personal life."

Liz shrugged. "Maybe."

They ordered something to drink.

"And how is the career?"

Liz smiled. "It's going well. I'm working on another big account."

Lorenzo pouted. "Damn, I was hoping to steal you away."

Liz grinned. "Not on your life. I'm having too much fun."

He smiled. "Well, always keep it open."

Liz nodded. "Dating anyone recently?"

Lorenzo grinned devilishly. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Spill."

"Diane."

Liz grinned. "Get out. That's fantastic!"

"I know. She's great."

"Well, I'm really happy for you both." She said before sipping her iced tea.

"What about you Elizabeth, are you happy?"

She sighed. "I'm getting there. I'm not having nightmares anymore. Jason and I are getting along so I don't have any pressure or weird feelings at work. I feel like my life is getting back on track."

"That's good. I just hope that you find someone who makes you smile and loves you deeply. You deserve it." He said earnestly.

"Thank you Lorenzo. I'm working on it."

"Bellissima sales are doing very well and the ad was a hit."

Liz grinned. "Now that makes me happy."

"It should. You're developing quite a name for yourself and that could lead to some very great things."

Liz blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed Elizabeth. You need to own it. If you keep this up, maybe one day you'll have your own marketing firm."

Liz sat back in her chair. She really hadn't thought that much ahead. "Wow, you think so?"

"I know so. I would be happy to help you plan along the way." Lorenzo said.

"I would like that."

They ordered and talked some more while they ate. Lorenzo had given Liz a lot to think about. She needed to start planning now for her future. Of course, she needed more experience but she well on her way to a new dream and it gave her something positive to focus on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany led Elizabeth into a room. There were chairs line up in a circle and they quickly took two seats.

"Hello, I'm Mary. You are all here tonight because you have something in common. You've been sexually assaulted or know someone that has been. I want everyone to feel comfortable. There will be no judgment, just support and compassion. Why don't we all go around and say our first names?"

Everyone took a turn and the regulars went out of their way to welcome Liz and Epiphany to the group.

"Does anyone want to share?"

Jill cleared her throat. "Most of you know that besides coming here, I don't go out—ever. But, I finally went to see a movie with my mom Saturday afternoon." The woman's eyes filled with tears. "It was scary but I was eventually able to relax and not think someone was going to drag me into a corner. It felt really good to do something normal. It gave me hope." She said quietly.

"Thank you for sharing Jill." Mary said smiling. "That was a very courageous step." Everyone gave her some encouragement. "Sometimes the fear can be paralyzing but every one of you is so brave."

Liz listened to some of the other women speak of the horrors they had been through and she was really glad she had brought tissues.

"Elizabeth, would you like to share?"

She suddenly felt very shy.

"You don't have to but I think you might feel better if you did." Mary said gently.

Piph took her hand and squeezed it.

Liz shut her eyes and began to speak."Um, I guess it started when I was in college. A group of frat guys hauled me onto a bed and restrained me and used a knife to cut off my clothes. I was terrified. Their hands were all over me and I felt so dirty. Someone stopped them before they could rape me, but I was traumatized. It took me a while to get back into classes and two years after that I started to let a guy in only to find out that he was using me to get to my roommate. I thought I was unlovable or something. My parents didn't love me, men didn't love me. I don't think I even loved me. And then within the last month, I was attacked twice. I was saved both times; the last time he choked me out. I felt like I had this target on my forehead that said rape me. I was devastated and crashed and burned. A good friend yelled at me and it hurt so badly at the time, but it woke me up to the fact that I was wasting my life trapped in pain instead of living and allowing myself to be happy. I listened to all of you share your stories and my heart breaks but at the same time, I see the strength in all of you and it empowers me to not let them win; to get my happy ending." She said stopping to breathe and wipe away her tears. "I deserve to love and be loved and I refuse to give up. You all are just what I needed tonight and I want to thank you for being an inspiration to me."

Everyone in the room was crying. Jill got up and walked over to her. "May I have a hug?"

Liz smiled through her tears and got up and hugged her and one by one everyone gave Liz a hug. Epiphany wiped her face. She loved Elizabeth and was so happy that she was fixing herself and not relying on anyone else to do it. The girl was on a mission and Piph would be there for her as long as it took.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Diane called Elizabeth. "Have you decided which way you want to go?"

Liz sighed. "Can I request a meeting with you and Jason?"

"Sure, I can make that happen."

"Just let me know when." Liz said.

"I'll call you right back."

About five minutes later, Liz's phone rang.

"Can you do 5:30 P.M. tonight?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you at my office then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane watched Jason and Elizabeth walk in. They did seem a little more relaxed with each other than they had been.

"Alright, let's get started. As I explained to you both, an annulment can take a year. A divorce on the other hand, can be handled very quickly if you go the Dominican Republic. Since I'm assuming it will be uncontested, the prenup would be honored and it would be a very easy divorce."

"I don't want anything from Jason so there's really nothing to do right?" Liz asked.

Diane sat back. "Did you read the prenup Elizabeth?"

"Not really. I just figured it said we go out with what we came in with."

Diane pursed her lips and looked at Jason. "It's more than that Elizabeth. Jason was very generous with you monetarily."

"What?" She asked looking over at him.

"It's standard." Jason said.

"I don't want your money Jason." Liz said proudly.

Diane sighed. "Elizabeth, it would be in your best interest to just accept the prenup as is. If you don't, it could open you up to receive more money and property than what was initially allocated. And I would advise you to get a separate attorney if you choose to go that route."

Liz looked over at Jason and then back at Diane. "Do I even want to ask how much we are talking about?"

"Five million." Diane said firmly.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "We've barely been married."

"It's just the way it works Elizabeth." Diane said. "You won't get any property. You get to keep your current bank account and any funds in it or any clothes or jewelry that you acquired during the marriage. That's the gist of it."

"It's okay Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

"No, it's not okay but I don't want to make things worse." She said conceding. She didn't want to make this ugly or take a dime more than she had too from Jason.

"So, which way do you want to go?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't want this dragging out for months so why don't we just go for the divorce." She looked over at Jason. "Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Jason said.

Diane shut the file on her desk. "I'll get started on the paperwork then have you sign them. From there, you can go on a little vacation and come back single again."

Liz stood up. "Thank you." She left and Diane watched the emotions play out on Jason's face.

"Are you giving up on her?" She asked.

"Hell no. I'll give her the divorce but then it's game on. I'm going to give Elizabeth her fairytale." He said standing up. "So, make it happen. The faster we get this over with, the faster I can get her back."

Diane smiled. "Yes sir."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About four days later, Diane showed up at ELQ with the divorce paperwork. They met in Jason's office.

"Sign here and initial here and there." Diane said as she pointed.

Jason finished signing and handed the pen to Elizabeth.

She took a deep breath and quickly signed the forms.

Diane handed her another paper. "I assume you want to change your name back to Webber?"

Jason cringed inside.

"That would probably be for the best." She said signing the additional form.

"The money has already been transferred to your account by the way. When are you going on your trip?" Diane asked curiously.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth. "If we leave on Sunday, we can be back in the office on Thursday. We don't have a lot going on next week so it would be doable."

Liz bit her lip. That was just a couple of days away. "Um—sure."

"I'll have Epiphany make the arrangements."

Liz nodded and left the room.

Diane stood up. "I can't wait to see you in action."

Jason smiled. "My wife will not know what hit her."

Diane grinned. "Will there be a prenup the second time around?"

"No. We won't need it. Once I get her back, that's it for me." Jason said firmly.

Diane sighed. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that but I'm so glad that you did."

Jason sat back in his chair as he watched her leave. He needed a game plan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda walked into his office.

"What you want?" Jason asked making a mental note to tell Johnny not to let her back in.

"Don't be like that Jason. You know I only want what's best for you."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, as long as you get your way."

"She left you. I know it's painful but you'll get over it and find someone more appropriate."

Jason rolled his eyes. "If you think that it's over between me and Elizabeth then you are sadly mistaken. You have no idea what I want or need. Go back to Italy because as of right now, we are no longer friends. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear your annoying opinions overlaid with your self-righteous attitude. In other words Brenda, you can take your offer of friendship and shove it where the sun don't shine." Jason said seething.

Brenda was stunned. She stood up quickly. "You'll be sorry Jason, in more ways than one. Elizabeth is going to hurt you even more than she already has. What would Robin…"

"I swear to God if you say her name to me one more time I will rip your fucking tongue out. Get the fuck out now." He yelled.

Brenda flinched but turned and quickly exited the office.

"Johnny." Jason barked. "Do not let Brenda into this building again." He said before slamming down the phone. He was done.


	16. Chapter 16 – Letting Go

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like Lorenzo/Diane and Jason being a man with a plan! - Guest – rofl re: Brenda. So true! * Guest2 – Hmm disconnected…. Liz is sorting through a lot of feelings. Jason is not. So yes, he's ahead of the game because he's already allowed himself to feel for her while she was fighting it. It will be more gradual for her as she gets her bearings. * Guest2 – re: Liz wanting Jason. She's just been through a trauma and is trying to sort through all her feelings. Give her some time. She's shown she wanted him before. She's just not ready to face that yet. * leasemom - Brenda wanted to ease her way back into Jason's life and he just wasn't having it. * KLJLizfan - lol

Chapter 16 – Letting Go

Elizabeth walked up the stairs into the private plane. The rest of the week had gone fast and she had butterflies in her stomach and was trying to calm her nerves.

Jason looked up at her and could tell she looked a little skittish. "You okay?"

She nodded and sat next to him. "I'm just a little nervous."

He reached over and buckled her in and without a word held out his hand.

She slightly smiled and took it and let out a deep breath.

The door was sealed and the plan started to move.

"I don't travel a lot." She said quietly.

"It's okay. We only hire the best pilots and the plane was just serviced." Jason said calmly.

Liz nodded.

She gripped his hand tighter and closed her eyes once the plane started to take off.

"It should be leveling off now." Jason said quietly.

After a few minutes, she let out a breath and opened her eyes.

"Better?"

She slightly smiled and released his hand. "Yes. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Do you travel a lot? I mean personal not business."

"I try to." Jason said. "I don't get to vacation very often."

"Where is your favorite destination?" She asked curiously.

"Italy. Every time I go there, I find something new to love."

Liz smiled. "I've only seen it through pictures and online but it looks so beautiful."

Jason smiled. "Well, maybe one day you'll get to see it. In fact, let me grab this." He said before getting up and grabbing a travel guide. "This is my Italy bible. I've marked off places I've gone and things I still want to see."

She took it from him reverently and started to page through it and they began chatting about different places and before they knew it, the pilot came on and said it was time to land.

"Thank you for taking my mind off flying." She said softly.

"No problem." He said holding out his hand again.

She took it as she smiled and fifteen minutes later they landed smoothly.

"Thank God." She muttered.

Jason grinned.

Once they had taxied back to the hub, they got up and waited for the okay to leave.

"I arranged for dinner tonight."

She smiled. "Okay. How should I dress?"

"Just wear whatever you want. I'll probably throw on some khaki's and a button down; nothing fancy."

She nodded.

They left and got their luggage and made their way to the villa.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked around. "This is stunning." She said admiring the architecture and art.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" He said walking around.

"It's huge."

Jason shrugged. "Five bedrooms is typical actually. I had him put your things in the bedroom next to mine. I figured you'd feel safer that way."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"It comes with a cook/maid and driver. So, after we file in the morning, I'll make sure that you get to do some sightseeing.

"Sounds good."

They walked around getting familiar with the villa and then took a stroll outside. There was a beautiful pool and fountain along with lush grounds. A path led to the ocean which was a stunning backdrop.

"I'm going to change for dinner." Jason said.

"Okay."

They headed back to their rooms. Liz slipped into a cute baby blue sundress and checked her hair and makeup before venturing back out to the living room.

"You look beautiful." Jason said.

Liz blushed. "Thanks."

Rodger, their driver, ushered them to the car and then drove them to the restaurant.

They went inside and were seated.

"It's kind of nice not having to fight reporters." Elizabeth said.

"Definitely."

Jason ordered a bottle of wine.

"This is just so weird." Liz blurted out.

Jason chuckled. "Well, it's better than us fighting each other."

"I guess."

She looked around. The mood in the restaurant was festive and a few people were dancing.

"I thought we could have a little fun tonight."

"I like it here." Liz said smiling.

"Want to dance?"

Liz's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"Believe it or not, Monica made me and AJ take dance lessons."

Liz laughed. "Get out."

"I know. I hated it but there were several balls we had to attend and she was not having her sons embarrass her." He said standing and holding out his hand.

She smiled and took it and then mixed in with the other couples and they started doing a partner dance where everyone switched who they danced with.

Liz's laughed loudly when Jason spun her to the right before dancing with another lady. He really didn't move around that much but was glad it was a twirling kind of dance. He was much better at the slower dances.

By the time Liz was dipped, spun numerous times, and returned to him, she was laughing and having such a great time. The music slowed and Jason held her closer as he smiled down at her.

"That was so much fun." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

Jason tightened his grip around her waist. "I'm glad you like it. You have a great laugh you know that?"

Liz blushed. "And you have some moves there Quartermaine."

Jason chuckled. "It looks like our foods here."

"Oh." Liz said sorry the dance was coming to an end.

She was just about to turn when Jason dipped her and pulled her up really fast. Their faces were close together for a second before he brought her completely upright.

"Smooth." She said smirking.

He winked at her and then followed her back to the table. They laughed and ate. The waitress came back over.

"Are you on your honeymoon?" The older lady asked. "You two are so cute together."

Jason chuckled. "Uh, no the opposite."

She frowned. "Whatever for? You two seem perfect for each other. Does he snore?" She asked curiously. Divorce proceedings were one of the main attractions of the islands.

Liz laughed. "No."

"Did he cheat?"

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"No." Liz said trying not to laugh at the look on the woman's face.

"Does he offend?" She said sniffing in Jason's direction.

Liz laughed loudly and Jason shook his head.

"I do not offend."

She clicked her tongue. "Does he have a job?"

Liz wiped away a tear. "Yes, he's my boss."

She frowned. "Ah, so he forced you to marry him?"

"Kind of." Liz said.

She lightly smacked Jason on the shoulder. "Are you crazy?"

"Clearly." Jason said smirking.

The woman shook her head and muttered as she walked away.

"Make sure you tip her really well." Liz said taking a sip of her wine.

Jason chuckled. "She reminds me of Epiphany."

"Then you're lucky she didn't smack you upside the head."

Jason grinned. "True."

"Let's dance again." She said feeling a little tipsy.

They got up and danced several songs before coming back for dessert. And when they were finished, Jason had Rodger take them back and they took a stroll on the beach.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked in the surf holding hands.

"The trial starts next week." Liz said quietly.

"I know. Are you worried?"

She shrugged. "I'm not in any hurry to recount everything but I want to make sure he pays fully after what he did."

"I met him a few times before. He was always troubled and a kiss up to his father, but I would have never thought he'd kill or try to rape someone."

"I'm just glad that you were there to protect me."

The water came in a little higher against their legs because they weren't paying attention and they laughed as they tried to outrun it.

Liz plopped down on the sand. So Jason took a seat next to her. The moon was bright in the sky but you could still see a lot of stars.

"It's a beautiful night." She said softly.

They sat looking up for quite a while. Jason wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew he needed to wait for that. She wasn't remotely ready.

"Epiphany took me to a meeting with other women who had been assaulted."

He looked over at her. "Did it help?"

She slightly smiled. "It helped a lot. I finally feel like I'm not walking in quicksand."

"I like seeing that smile on your face a lot."

"Trust me, it's good to feel it."

She yawned and he smiled. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

She smirked. "How many woman have you said that too?"

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Do you really want to know?" He asked saucily trying not to smile.

Liz laughed and he finally gave in and grinned. He stood up and held out his hand and she took it.

She felt a little giddy from the wine and ended up pushing him and then taking off running.

Jason chased her back to the house. It was a good night for them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning they went to file the divorce papers. It was really hitting Elizabeth and she was solemn. After signing some more papers, they were given some instructions and went on their way.

He noticed that Liz wasn't talking much on their way to do some sightseeing.

"Talk to me." He said softly.

She looked over at him. "I thought I could do all of this without getting a little sad but, it's not exactly what I wanted for my life."

"I know. I feel the same way. I would feel worse if I hurt you in some way though. Please don't be sad. Look at us, we're friends aren't we?"

She nodded.

"And we have a good working relationship. We're going to be fine. I don't regret a minute of being married to you. Do you?"

"No. There was no way you could really make it better for me. I had to do that myself, but having friends around who support me is really nice. I like you Jason."

"Then, don't be sad. Let's look at it as a new beginning."

She took a deep breath. "I'll try."

Part of her felt attached to Jason which always seemed to take her by surprise. She definitely saw him in a new light and liked what she saw. She just didn't know what that meant.

"Good."

Rodger parked and they got out.

"Let's go shopping." Jason said.

Liz smiled. "Now you're talking."

They wandered around several little shops.

"I love this." She said looking at a Christmas ornament.

"So you're one of those people aren't you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Whatever do you mean?"

"The Christmas nuts."

Liz laughed. "Yup. I'm a certifiable Christmas nut for sure."

Jason smiled.

"You don't like it?"

"It's alright I guess. My family is crazy as you know so I'm not sure that I have a normal reference."

Liz grinned. "Stick with me then. I know it's still the summer but when I'm done with your penthouse, you will be a nutter too."

Jason laughed. "I'm not sure how to take that."

"Just suck it up and roll with it Jasey Q."

"Jasey Q?" He said like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Liz laughed at the look on his face.

He shook his head and then looked over at the sales lady. "We'll take it."

She started to wrap it up really good and put it into a little box.

Liz grinned. "This is so much fun."

Jason chuckled. God he was crazy about her.

They shopped for another hour and then headed back to the villa.

"Are you going in?" Liz asked. She really wanted to swim.

"Sure."

Liz smiled. They got back and changed and then went out to the beach.

"You sure you don't want to use the pool?" Jason asked.

"Positive."

They found two beach chairs and an umbrella.

"Can you put some lotion on my back?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded and took it from her as she laid on her stomach. It was pure torture for Jason as he smoothed it on her skin and the feel of the hands on her skin was affecting her more than she'd like to admit too.

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Jason said.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand out. He handed her the lotion and pulled his shirt off figuring it was just easier to go along with what she wanted.

She knelt behind him and he closed his eyes as her hands moved down his back. Yep, he was in hell.

She bit her lip as she slathered the lotion on his arms and then made him put some on his chest before making a beeline for the waves.

Jason ran after her and scooped her up and spun her around as she laughed. They swam out further and then treaded water.

"It's so beautiful." She said looking down. The water was clear and blue.

He smiled. "You think anyone would notice if we disappeared here?"

Liz grinned. "The press maybe, what would they do without us?"

"True."

"Thank you for making this a lot easier to deal with." She said. "If anyone asks us to do a divorce ad we're coming back."

Jason grinned. "I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"I need to team Carly up with someone and you're kind of it. Would you hate it?"

Liz thought for a moment. "She did apologize to me. You have to do you have to do Jason."

"I know but I don't want to cause you any more stress and it matters to me how you feel about it."

Liz smiled slightly. "Can we do a trial run? I'll work with her on the Giambetti ads and we'll see how we mesh."

"Alright. I'd put you and Felix together but I don't know if you'd get any work done."

Liz laughed. "True. Thank you for asking me first." Something caught her eye. "Look at that."

Jason turned and saw the two people parasailing. "Would you like to do that?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know."

"I'd be right there to hold your hand."

She made a face like she was scared and he chuckled. "Maybe."

"I tell you what, you think about it tonight and after we sign the additional papers in the morning, we'll see if you're up for it."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

They stayed out for a little while longer and then headed back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17 – Game Plan

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you guys are liking their connection! * Gabby1 – Thanks! A solid foundation is always good! * ilovedana – rofl will be a while before they hit smutdom. * KLJLizFan – lol jumping the gun on a new wedding. Just wait til they get back. You know I always have something planned…

Chapter 17 – Game Plan

They ate in that night taking advantage of the cook.

"This fish is so good." Liz said wiping her mouth.

"I'll have to find out how she did it."

The cook, Paloma, came into the room. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes, you can show him how you made this fish." Liz said smiling.

Her eyes widened. "You cook Mr. Jason?"

"It's just Jason and yes I know my way around a kitchen."

"Handsome and he cooks. You better snatch him up before I do." She said grinning as Liz and Jason laughed.

She leaned over to Liz. "He thinks I'm kidding."

She laughed loudly. "He doesn't take himself too seriously."

"That is a good thing. I will write some directions out for you."

Jason smiled. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your night." She said walking away.

"I like the women I've met on this island. They rock." Liz said taking another bite of her mahi mahi."

"We're not taking Paloma home. Get it out of your head." Jason teased.

"Awww." Liz said as she pretended to pout.

They finished up eating and then got into the pool.

"Jason, I feel like I still owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For assuming a lot of things about you. I shouldn't have. I hate when people do that to me." Liz said.

"Then I guess I owe you the same apology too. Let's just start over."

Liz smiled. "Okay. Hi, I'm Elizabeth Webber." She said holding out her hand.

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm Jason Quartermaine."

Liz pulled her hand back and splashed Jason and then took off. He raced after her and picked her up and threw her further into the deep end. She broke the surface and started to laugh.

They played around for another half hour and then went to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning they dealt with some of the divorce requirements and afterwards they went down to the marina and Liz decided she wanted to parasail. Liz was nervous but Jason held her hand and she loved it once she got up there. In fact, Jason watched her reactions more than he looked at the scenery.

Afterwards, they went back to the villa and had a light lunch.

"Paloma are you sure I can't smuggle you out in my suitcase?" Liz asked.

Paloma chuckled. "As long as you leave me some air holes so I can breathe."

Jason smiled. "Have you ever been to the U.S.?"

"I went one time before—to Miami. I had a great time." She said wistfully.

"Well, you're always welcome to visit us." Jason said.

Paloma smiled. "Alright, I don't want you calling the police because some crazy woman is banging on your door, demanding to be let in."

Jason grinned. "We'll come up with a code word because I unfortunately have one of those already and I wouldn't want to mistake you for her."

Paloma chuckled. "Let me get you some more iced tea."

"What happened to that particular crazy woman?"

"Brenda? I told her that we are no longer friends and banished her from my life."

Liz wiped her mouth. "Really?"

"Yup. You and Epiphany are the only crazy women I want in my life."

Liz smacked his arm. "Hey."

Jason laughed. "What? Crazy doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"Uh huh."

Paloma poured them some iced tea. "You ain't seen crazy until you've spent a day with my sister Paula. She is way past medication time."

Liz laughed. "I think there is one of those in every family."

"True." Jason said thinking about Tracy. "Don't make me shudder."

"That's no fun." Paloma said making Elizabeth almost spit out her drink.

Jason chuckled. "Paloma are you flirting with me?"

Paloma grinned. "If you have to ask that question, then that would explain a lot."

Rodger had told her they were here to get a divorce but she was feeling a vibe between the two that made her curious.

Liz laughed loudly as she watched Paloma saunter away. Jason smiled.

"I don't think you could handle her." Liz said.

Jason smirked. "Please…"

Liz chuckled. "Can we go to the beach and chill. I was thinking I could order a foo-foo drink and just kick back."

"I'll skip the foo-foo and get a beer but I'm okay with that."

Liz smiled and finished eating her food.

They spent all day at the beach and then had a quiet night in. Liz fell asleep while they were watching a movie and Jason carried her to bed and watched her sleep for a little bit, knowing it would be the last time he would be able to do it for a while.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning they got the pronouncement from the judge and Jason got it published in the local newspaper per the requirements.

They both were pretty quiet afterwards and Jason watched from the balcony of the villa as Liz strolled along the beach.

"It was harder than you thought to give her up wasn't it?" Paloma said from behind him.

"It's complicated."

"Do you want her back Jason?"

He turned and looked at her. "Very much."

"Then don't let anything stop you. I can see it in her eyes. She definitely cares about you. Now you just need to help her turn it up a notch."

Jason smiled. "I intend too."

She handed him a card. "I wrote my email on there. I'll give you a few recipes that you can cook for her."

Jason smiled. "Thank you Paloma."

Paloma smiled. "Love is a beautiful thing."

She walked away and Jason turned and looked at Liz again and smiled. He couldn't wait to make her his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched Jason as he spoke to the pilot. She was single again and it kind of felt weird although she was enjoying her friendship with Jason. He was her friend. Who would have ever thought that would happen?

"You okay?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

Liz smiled. "Yes."

He held out his hand and she took it. They were going home, back to the media circus and she would have given anything to stay on the island for a few more days.

"I am really glad that we're able to be friends Jason."

"I'd like to think of us as more than friends." He said softly.

His voice made her shiver and she gave him a shy smile. The plane banked and she yelped as Jason rubbed his thumb over her hand trying to sooth her.

"You did get that recipe right?" She asked trying to take her mind off the flight.

Jason chuckled. "I did. If I make it will you come over for dinner?"

Liz grinned. "Hell yeah."

The plane leveled off.

Jason smiled, not only because she was being so agreeable, but also because they were still holding hands and she was completely oblivious to it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the Quartermaine mansion.

"Look who it is." Tracy said rolling her eyes. "Boy wonder."

"Shut it Tracy." Monica said.

"I came over to say that I'm not discussing Elizabeth with any of you. I don't want to hear you bad mouth her. Just leave it alone." He said sternly.

"Or what."

Jason glared at her. "You can't even get someone to marry you for any reason. So if I were you I'd shut it. I'm sick of your shit Tracy. You sit there, thumbing your nose down at me, but you have no life to speak of. You have no room to judge. You're just jealous because of my position at ELQ but that does not give you a right to disrespect me." He said walking out of the room before he said something he couldn't take back.

"Really Tracy?" Alan said.

"What? He made a really stupid mistake and we're supposed to pretend that we weren't watching the train as it wrecked?"

"Jason is right. You sit there and make snide remarks because you are miserable and I'm tired of listening to it." Monica yelled.

Edward stood up. "I don't know what is wrong with you Tracy. We're supposed to be family but you act like you hate Jason."

"I don't hate him."

"Then stop crucifying him every time he walks into this house. Let Jason be."

Tracy thought for a moment and then she sighed. "He's in love with her."

"What?" Monica said.

"That's why he's defending her still. He loves her."

Edward cleared his throat. "Well if he does then I for one will support him in his quest to get her back. She's good for him. And I have a feeling that Jason is just what the doctor ordered for her."

Monica smiled.

"Oh brother." Tracy said rolling her eyes.

"Can it." Alan said before looking over at his wife. He matched her smile and hoped that Jason would finally get the girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz showed up to work with a smile on her face. She was eager to get back into the swing of things.

"Hello beautiful." Felix said giving her a hug. "I just put a cup of hot chocolate on your desk."

Liz grinned. "God I missed you."

Felix smiled.

There were lots of folders on her desk. She started going through them.

Carly walked up to her desk and cleared her throat. Jason had sent an email to her while they were flying the day before. Liz looked up and took the folder from her hand.

"What's this?" She asked.

"The last few days, I took it upon myself to start searching for a model for the Giambetti campaign."

Liz was surprised that she had taken the initiative. "Oh, thanks."

"I put who I thought were the top three candidates on top."

Liz nodded as she reviewed them. "I think he is perfect." She said pointing to a picture.

Carly smiled. "He's my favorite too. He has the right amount of sexiness to go along with the nerdiness."

"When can we meet him?"

"Well, that's a little tricky. He's not really a model." Carly said.

Liz frowned. "Who is he?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar's Spinelli."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

Carly nodded.

Liz smirked. "Let me make a call."

Carly sat down and Liz pulled out her phone and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lorenzo, it's Elizabeth."

Lorenzo smiled. "Hello beautiful. Is everything okay?"

Liz smiled. "It's great. I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Shoot." He said sitting back in his chair.

"I need to borrow Nick."

Lorenzo frowned. "For what?"

"I want to use him in some Giambetti wine ads. It would be a long term contract but the shoots will be spread out so it shouldn't affect his work with you. We'll set up a twitter account but we can have someone here tweet and answer them. And of course, there might be a smattering of public engagements."

Lorenzo didn't say anything at first. "Why Nick?"

"Because he has the hot nerdy thing down. I know it's a lot to ask but he's perfect for it. Please."

Lorenzo sighed. He wasn't sure he was totally down with this but he did have two tech gods in his fold so he guessed Winifred could pick up the slack. "Alright, I'll have him call you today."

Liz grinned. "Thank you so much. I owe you one."

Lorenzo smiled. "Yes, you do."

"Bye." She said and then turned to Carly. "He'll call me later."

Carly smiled. "Thanks for giving me a chance. I won't disappoint you."

She really needed this job and she wanted to be successful. They may never be best friends but she would do what she had to in order to nurture a good working relationship. Elizabeth was moving up and Carly wanted to ascend right with her.

Skye came out of her office and smiled as she watched Liz and Carly laugh. She hoped really good things would come out of the pair. Sam was a disaster that just brought Carly down. She went to her brother's office and sat down. "How was your trip?"

"It was really good actually." Jason said smiling.

Skye grinned. "Spill."

"We had a lot of fun. It was relaxing and she's softened a lot towards me."

Skye clapped her hands together. "Good. Don't forget about Friday night."

Jason frowned. "What's Friday night?"

"The dinner for the board members."

Jason groaned.

"You'll need a date." She said mischievously.

Jason thought for a minute and then smirked. "Great."

"I thought you'd see it differently." She said getting up. "I have to get back to work."

Jason picked up his phone and called Elizabeth into his office.

"What's up?"

"How's it going with Carly?"

She smiled. "So far so good."

Jason smiled back. "I need a huge favor."

She frowned. "What?"

"I need a date for Friday night. There's a board members dinner and I need to bring someone."

Liz chewed on her lip for a minute. "Jason, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends and I like being friends with you. I don't think I want to blur that line yet. We just got a divorce."

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Jason. Her feelings, after all they had been through, were a little more than friends but she was really scared to rock the boat.

"I'm not sure what that would have to do with it. We don't have to say we're going out."

"But people will assume it anyway. I just think it's for the best that we continue the way things are for now. Don't you?"

Jason was not a happy camper but he plastered on a smile. "Sure, I'll just ask someone else."

Liz pulsed raced for a second. She wasn't sure if she was okay with that either.

Jason could tell that he got a rise out of her. "I'm sure I can find someone. Don't worry about it."

Liz struggled to keep her face neutral. "Okay then. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, thanks."

She nodded and stood up and walked out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix saw the confused look on her face and met her at her desk. "What's wrong?"

"Jason asked me out on a date."

Felix grinned. "You said yes right?"

"No. I said no."

Felix closed his eyes for a second. "You turned him down?"

"Yes. We're friends now and I'm not ruining that. I don't want things to be awkward and he means too much to me."

"It's your choice." He said quietly. "I'll talk to you later."

She got back to work and tried not to think about it again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason leaned back in his chair. He needed to ask a different type of woman then he normally would ask. Liz wouldn't care if he took out someone like Courtney.

He tapped his pen on the desk. She needed to be nice; a direct threat.

He picked up his phone. "Miranda, it's Jason Quartermaine."

Miranda smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Are you still in town?"

"Yes."

Jason cleared his throat. "I need a huge favor."

"I'm almost scared to ask." She said knowingly. Jason Quartermaine was a handful on a good day. They had dated briefly a few years back and decided it wasn't meant to be and remained friends.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing, why?" She asked curiously.

"I need a date to the board of director's dinner."

"Nice, an excuse for me to go shopping." She said grinning.

Jason chuckled. "So, you'll help me out?" He wanted to make sure she didn't get the wrong impression.

"What are friends for?"

"I'll pick you up at 8:00 P.M. It's at the Metro Court. We have a private room."

"Alright, see you then."

Jason ended the call and smiled. "Gotcha." He muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Skye answered her phone. "Miranda Jameson, it's been too long."

Miranda grinned. "I know. We must do lunch soon."

"Definitely. How can I help you?"

"Your brother just called me."

Skye frowned. "Really?"

"Yup. I was hoping that you could shed some light on the call."

Skye grinned. "Did he ask you out?"

"Yes, he did."

"Oh, that means Elizabeth said no."

Miranda sat down. "Who is Elizabeth?"

"His ex-wife."

"He got married?" She was stunned.

Skye laughed. "Where have you been?"

"I've been in California working on a case." Miranda was an attorney.

"Ah, well Jason got married. It wasn't for love. It was to protect her. When the danger was gone, they divorced; in fact recently."

"Interesting."

"They hated each other at first and let's just say that has all changed but Elizabeth is a little skittish." Skye said before taking a sip of her water.

"So Jason wants to make her jealous and he chose me?"

Skye grinned. Her brother was a genius. "You're nice, successful, and highly intelligent. You're not who she usually sees him with."

Miranda chuckled. "Got it. Will she be there?"

"Not that I know of."

"So, I don't need to do anything special then?" She said.

"Nope, just look fabulous and smile for the cameras." Skye said.

"That I can do."

They chatted for a few more minutes and then ended the call. Skye chuckled. Her brother was going to bring it and she couldn't wait to see Elizabeth's face. In fact, she was going to call in a favor and turn this up a notch.


	18. Chapter 18 – Green Eyed Monster

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – lol She's still wrapping her head around them being friends. Notice she said I'm not ready to take that step "yet". She just needs a little time to process. * Guest 2 - Nick is from DOOL. I think he's a little sexy and nerdy. * Guest3 – lol Yes, Miranda and Liz do look similar. * kikimoo – true re: Carly!

Chapter 18 – Green Eyed Monster

Jax watched Skye saunter into his office. "Hey beautiful, what's up?"

"I need a favor."

He looked intrigued. "Really, and what would that be?"

"Do you have a date for Friday night?"

Jax tilted his head. "I've seen Johnny's temper…."

Skye held up her hand as she laughed. "No, it's not for me."

He frowned. "No, I don't have a date. Why do I get the scary feeling that you have one for me?"

She grinned. "Because I do."

"I'm afraid to ask."

Skye laughed. "Relax, she's beautiful and normal."

He squinted. "Go ahead."

"It's Elizabeth Webber."

He frowned again. "Isn't she married to Jason?"

"Nope. They are divorced."

"I don't get it."

"Jason asked her to go. She said no so he asked someone else." Skye said simply.

"And you want her to see him with this other woman?" Jax added.

"Bingo. Do you think you're up for the challenge?"

Jax smirked. He loved sticking it to Jason. They weren't enemies but they were very competitive. "Sure, but we don't know each other that well. I can't just call her up out of the blue."

Skye stood up. "Leave it to me."

He shrugged. "Alright, it will save me a few phone calls."

Skye smiled. "See you tomorrow night."

She went back to the car. Hopefully, she'd also succeed in Jason being a little jealous too. She already knew he wanted Elizabeth but a little fire in his belly wouldn't hurt. This dinner was going to be great.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz answered the door. "Skye?"

"Hey."

She stepped back. "Come on in."

Skye walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch.

"What's going on? Is Jason okay?" She asked curiously.

"He's fine. This isn't about him. I need a huge favor." Skye said.

"What's that?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

Liz frowned. "You are the second person who asked me that today."

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, here's where the favor comes into play. One of my friends is on the board and he needs a date. He's very handsome and nice and would be totally respectful. You would be doing us both a huge favor. His date got sick. I know it's last minute but do you think you would consider it?"

Liz made a face. "Is he old and hairy?"

Skye laughed loudly. "No. I know you've met him. It's Jax."

Liz was shocked. "Jasper Jacks, the business tycoon, wants me to go out on a date with him." She said warily.

"Yes."

Liz shook her head. "Why does he need help getting a date? He's gorgeous."

"He can't take just anybody. You're perfect and I thought of you when he asked me if I knew anyone who'd be appropriate." Skye said trying to be casual.

Liz bit her lip. "I don't know. I don't have anything to wear."

"That is why you are coming with me right now. Kate Howard is waiting for us at her office. She has a few dresses that she said would be perfect for you."

Liz smiled. She liked Kate. And why shouldn't she have some fun? At least it was safe since Jax apparently was seeing someone already. "Okay, I'll do it."

Skye grinned. "Great, let's go."

They headed towards Kate's and Skye texted Jax to let him know the date was on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day was really busy. Elizabeth kept thinking about trying on the dresses at Kate's. It made her feel like a princess. They had picked a Badgley Mischka draped one-shoulder blue silk organza gown.

Skye rescued her from a meeting and gave her a ride home so she would have time to prepare. By the time Jax came to pick her up, she was a nervous wreck.

Elizabeth opened the door.

"Wow, you look stunning." Jax said taking Elizabeth in.

Liz blushed. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my purse."

Liz grabbed it off the counter and then Jax followed her down the hallway. She was surprised to see a limo waiting for them.

She slid inside and Jax followed.

"So, Skye thinks very highly of you Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "I feel the same way about her."

"She said you are an advertising genius."

Liz chuckled. "I'm just starting out but I hope to be a genius some day."

Jax smiled. Elizabeth was beautiful and he didn't mind that she was his date at all even if it was only to make Jason jealous. It beat asking Alexis for a pity date.

The limo stopped in front of the Metro Court.

"Ready?"

She smiled. "Ready."

They got out and reporters were shocked to see them together. They were yelling questions and asking her how she felt about Jason dating. It was crazy. Jax ushered her inside and they got on the elevator.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm kind of used to it."

Jax smirked. "I don't know if I'll ever be used to it.

"I think you should turn the hoses on them."

Jax chuckled. "That would be fun actually."

They got out and walked through the restaurant to a back room. Edward was surprised to see Elizabeth. "Jax, we're glad you could make it." He said shaking his hand. "Elizabeth."

"Hello Mr. Quartermaine, it's nice to see you."

Edward smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Jason was surprised to see her. He watched her talking to Edward and noted how gorgeous she looked.

Miranda smirked as she noticed Jason staring. She figured it must be Elizabeth due to his reaction. She was a very pretty girl and didn't look like Jason's normal type at all.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jason asked.

"Wine would be nice."

Jason smiled. "I'll be right back."

Skye walked over to Miranda. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Did you have something to do with Elizabeth being here tonight?"

"Of course." Skye said grinning.

Miranda laughed. Jason handed her a glass of wine. "Thank you."

Elizabeth followed Jax to their table. She sat down and immediately saw Jason and his date.

"Can I get you some wine?"

"Please." She said smiling up at Jax.

Her attention went back to Jason and she bit her lip as she watched Miranda clutch Jason's arm as they spoke to Skye. She was pretty and not at all who Jason would normally be with.

She watched as Jason laughed and leaned into her and Elizabeth felt her heart drop.

"Here you go." Jax said sitting her glass down.

"Thank you."

To her utter horror, Jason and his date walked towards them and then sat down across the table.

"Hello Elizabeth and Jax." Jason said.

"Hi." Liz said.

"This is Miranda Jameson. "

Miranda smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Elizabeth."

Liz smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

"It's nice to meet you Miranda." Jax said.

Miranda smiled. "Likewise."

Someone came over to talk to Jax and Elizabeth was left to watch Jason and Miranda joke about something in their past. Why does she keep touching him like that? It was starting to get on her nerves.

Skye was smirking as she watched Liz's expressions.

Johnny chuckled. "You are like an evil mastermind aren't you?"

Skye grinned. "Liz looks a little green."

"I noticed. You think this is going to work?"

She made a face. "Of course it will. Elizabeth just needed to see that other women would be interesting in Jason and that she could lose out. Miranda is perfect for that."

Johnny leaned over and kissed her. "I'm glad you're on my side."

"Me too." She said before giving him another peck.

Music began to play and Jason put his hand over Miranda's. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love too." Miranda said.

Jason stood and didn't even look in Elizabeth's direction. He escorted Miranda to the dance floor and Elizabeth was overcome with jealousy. Skye slipped into the seat next to her. "Hi, I love your dress."

"Thanks."

"So, how's it going with Jax?"

Liz shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

"You guess?"

Liz chuckled. "He's fine. So, what's Miranda like?"

"She's very nice actually. Her and Jason dated a few years ago."

Liz was surprised. "Does she want him back?"

"I'm not sure. They seem to really be re-connecting though."

Liz didn't say anything.

Jason looked down at Miranda who smiled.

"She's beautiful." Miranda said.

Jason looked at her funny for a second and then sighed. "I know."

"She's been staring at us since we left the table. I think you've accomplished what you wanted to." Miranda said softly.

"Are you mad at me?" He wasn't sure how she found out but it took some pressure off.

"No, why would I be mad at you? You asked for my help and as a friend I gave it to you."

Jason nodded. "Thank you. You know, you should be flattered that I thought you were the perfect date for this mission."

Miranda laughed. "Well, I guess I should be thanking you for thinking that I could be the object of jealously."

Jason chuckled. "Maybe you could have a side career; go on the road."

She laughed again. "I missed you Jason. We should get together every once in a while."

"The only reason we don't is because we are both workaholics."

"That is very true. So, after this is all said and done, will you hook me up with Jax?"

Jason made a face. "Really?"

Miranda chuckled. "Are you two mortal enemies?"

"Sort of. We're just really competitive."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Men."

Jason smiled.

Liz watched their interaction as Skye chatted. There was an ease and comfort between them that was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Liz?"

She jerked her head towards Skye. "I'm sorry, you were saying."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said smiling. "Sorry, I'm a little bit distracted."

Skye looked around. "Are you worried about Jason?"

"A little bit. We've become friends and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Miranda wouldn't do that. She doesn't play games like that." Skye said quietly.

"Good to know." Liz said more harshly than she intended. "I'm going to use the bathroom." She said getting up.

Miranda and Jason came back to the table.

"Where did Elizabeth go?" Jason asked.

"To the ladies room. And by the way, she is so jealous. The funny thing is that she can't admit it to herself." Skye said grinning.

Jason smiled. "Good."

"With the two of you against her, she doesn't stand a chance." Miranda quipped.

"I think you should go to the bathroom." Skye said with a wink.

Miranda got up and left.

"I don't think we should push Elizabeth much further." Jason said. "I don't want it to backfire."

"You're probably right." Skye said.

Miranda entered the bathroom and washed her hands and got some lipstick out.

Elizabeth walked up to the sink and washed her hands.

"You have to tell me where you got that dress." Miranda said smiling. "It's to die for."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. Actually, I'm friends with Kate Howard."

Miranda's eyes got big. "Get out. You are one lucky woman."

Liz chuckled. "Thanks. She's very nice and it's so much fun trying on clothes."

"I'll bet." Miranda said finishing up. "I better get back to Jason."

Liz nodded. "You like him?"

"What's not to like?" Miranda said smiling. "See you out there."

Liz watched her leave. She wanted to hate her but the woman was so nice, but then the other half of her wanted to rip her eyes out. "Why should I care if he finds someone to love?" She muttered before reapplying her lipstick. Her eyes started to tear up and she pulled out her phone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix looked down at his phone and then answered it. "Elizabeth?" He asked as he tried to find a quieter corner.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"What's wrong?" He asked ducking out the door so he could hear her.

She made a strangled noise. "I'm at the dinner and let's just say Jason's date is perfect in every way."

Felix grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No." She stammered.

There was silence for a moment. "I don't know." She said softly. "I have no right to be. He asked me and I turned him down and now, I'm wondering if I made a mistake."

"What are you going to do?"

"Suck it up and go back in there and pretend I'm okay." She said.

"And tomorrow?"

Liz sighed. "I don't know Felix. I'm still not sure that I should think of him that way."

"Well, he already thinks of you that way."

"I—I don't even know what to say to that."

"This is all on you Elizabeth. Jason already likes you more than friends and I think you know that. He's yours for the taking. And if you were honest with yourself, you'd admit you have feelings for him beyond friendship too. You just need to decide if he's what you want." Felix said quietly. "You need to stop running."

His words made her feel really nervous. "Thanks for listening to me. I'm sorry if I interrupted your evening."

"You don't ever have to apologize for needing me. That's what friends are for. Now get back in there and have fun with Jax."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

She put the phone back in her purse and went back to the table.

A/N – Miranda was married to Jax on the show and he thought she was dead but Sonny brought her to Jax's wedding with Brenda to stop it.


	19. Chapter 19 – Decision, Decisions

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Jax isn't a complete stranger. They've spoken before. It's not about growing up. Besides, she doesn't think Jax is into her. It was a safe date. It's just she's been through a lot and she's trying to go slow. *KLJLiz – It's not about immaturity. * chicki62 – lol * Guest – re: liz trying to make Jason jealous – She isn't.

Chapter 19 – Decision, Decisions

Jax sat down next to Liz. "Sorry about that. I promise I'm yours for the rest of the evening."

Jason's eyes narrowed as Liz blushed. He hated that she was with stupid Jax of all people.

"Thanks."

"So Miranda, what do you do?" Jax asked.

Liz almost rolled her eyes. Now her own date was interested in Miranda too?

"I'm a corporate lawyer." She said smiling.

"Miranda is one of the top lawyers in the country." Jason added.

"Impressive." Jax said. "Maybe it's good I've never come up against you."

Miranda grinned. "It probably is."

Jax laughed. He liked Miranda and would have to make a mental note to get her number from Skye. "Elizabeth, would you like to dance?"

She was momentarily thrown but managed to sputter out a yes.

Jax stood up and offered his hand and she took it.

Jason was glad that the dance floor was behind him so he wouldn't have to watch them. "So, what happened in the bathroom?"

"We just chatted. She asked me if I liked you."

"And what did you say?"

Miranda grinned. "What's not to like."

Jason chuckled. "You know, I think you should seriously consider the side business I mentioned."

Miranda laughed.

Jason, not even thinking, grabbed her hand and squeezed. Liz almost gasped at the sight.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked when he felt her body tense.

"I'm fine." She said before taking a deep breath.

"I was surprised to hear that you and Jason split up."

She looked away. "It was for the best."

"You seem to get along fine."

"We're friends. The marriage just didn't work out."

Jax nodded. "Are you sad about that?"

"What? No. I'm fine. I like our friendship."

Jax tried not to smirk. The lady was definitely protesting too much. "I guess it's good that you can remain civil."

She nodded. "It is."

Thankfully, the song came to an end and they went back to the table.

The all chatted for a few minutes and then Jax asked Miranda to dance.

Jason cleared his throat. "I was surprised to see you here."

Liz smiled. "It was last minute. Jax's date got sick."

"Oh." Jason said. "You do look beautiful."

Liz blushed much to Jason's delight. "Thanks." She took a sip of her wine. "Miranda is nice."

"Yeah, she's great. It's a nice change." Jason said.

"Do you like her?"

"What's not to like?" Jason asked smiling.

Liz looked away. "I'll be back." She said getting up and almost running to the balcony. She stood by the railing trying to catch her breath. What was wrong with her? She was behaving like an idiot. "Get it together Webber." She muttered. Her feelings for Jason were scaring her. Sure she had been attracted to him when they were married, but that wasn't real. Could they even work? She thought about the vacation and how much fun they had together. He had been so nice to her.

Jason stood watching her. He wanted to tell her that she's the only one he wants but her body language told him not to. She was clearly fighting with herself. He slowly walked towards her. "Elizabeth, talk to me."

She spun around, shocked that he was there. "Jason."

"Are you alright? Is being in this building too much for you?"

She didn't say anything but tears welled up in her eyes. So Jason closed the distance and pulled her into his arms and held her. "It's okay. You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know." She said trying to reign in her emotions.

He rubbed her back and didn't say anything as he slowly felt her body relax against his. He wished that she would just give in but he knew that if he just had a little more patience, she would come around.

Skye walked up to them. "Is everything okay?"

"I think it's just hard for her to be here."

"Why don't you take her home? I'll explain to Jax and Miranda. I'll call Francis and tell him to pull up to the side entrance. Take the service elevator down. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Jason said.

Liz wanted to pull it together but she just couldn't. There were so many emotions going through her body and she felt so frazzled.

"Let's go." Jason said.

They walked around the bend so they could avoid going back into the room. Jason led her through the restaurant to the service elevators and Skye was waiting for them.

"Here you go." She said handing Elizabeth her purse. "Feel better." She said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks." Liz muttered. She was a little embarrassed.

Jason pushed the button and they went inside. He took her hand without a word and when they got to the bottom, he led the way to the limo. He was worried that maybe he pushed things a little too far and would lose her. After they got inside, Jason took her hand again. She leaned her head on his arm and neither spoke a word.

Francis stopped in front of her building and they got out and Jason walked her to her apartment.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"You didn't." He said pushing her hair back off her face. "You know I care about you Elizabeth. If you ever need to talk to me, than just know that I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you. I'm not sure what came over me tonight."

Jason gave her a hug. "It's okay. We all have our moments. Just go inside and run a hot bath and relax."

She slightly smiled. "That sounds like a good plan."

"I'm a good plan kind of guy."

Liz grinned. "I'll see you on Monday."

He nodded. "Have a good weekend."

He watched her go inside and then sighed and wondered where her head was at.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, she met Felix for lunch at Kelly's.

"Hey." Felix said standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. Thanks for meeting me."

Felix shrugged. "It's no biggie. I ordered for us already."

Liz smiled. "Am I that predictable?"

"Uh—yeah."

Liz chuckled.

"So, what happened last night?"

She made a noise. "I made a complete fool of myself."

"How?"

"I lost it a little and ran out of the room and Jason found me and comforted me and took me home."

Felix tilted his head and sighed. "Why did you freak out?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am a little jealous when it comes to Jason."

Felix tried not to smile. Now, they were getting somewhere. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know if I'm ready to pursue that."

"What's holding you back?"

"He scares me. I just don't know if it's for the best. It's been so long since I trusted anyone and things have been so good between us." She said softly.

"Love is a risk Elizabeth. At some point, you have to swim out of the little end and dive into the big end."

"I know." She said before taking a sip of her drink. "I'm trying to let go of the past."

"I know you are and just the fact that you're even considering going there with Jason is a good first step."

She gave him a slight smile.

"I'm having dinner with Emily tonight."

"That's good. Maybe you can get back on track." Felix said. He knew she missed Emily.

"I miss her." She said softly. "What if I decide to get back with Jason and she hates me for it."

"Emily wouldn't hate you Elizabeth. She loves you. I think if you were actually willing to take a chance on love, she would be thrilled for you." Felix said.

"Maybe your right."

"Oh shit." Felix muttered under his breath.

Elizabeth turned and was stunned to see Jason and Miranda walk inside.

Jason was just as stunned to see her. "Hi." He finally managed to say.

"Hi."

Miranda smiled. "Hello, I hope you're feeling better."

Liz blushed. "I am. Thank you."

"Jason and I just ran into each other outside." Miranda said smiling. "It's crazy because I haven't seen him in forever and suddenly we're running into each other again."

"Must be fate." Liz said trying to smile back.

Jason cleared his throat. "Well, I need to pick up my order. Johnny is waiting for me back at my place."

Liz nodded. "Tell him I said hello."

"I will."

Miranda smiled. "Well, it's nice seeing you again Elizabeth. I have to pick up my order. I have a big case I'm working on."

"Good luck with that." Liz said nicely.

"Thanks."

Liz turned back to Felix after she walked away. "See, she's perfect. They look perfect together and they can have perfect little babies."

Felix smothered his laugh with his hand. "You are so jealous."

Liz rolled her eyes and then watched Jason walk out. He looked so hot in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Felix smirked. "You've got it bad."

Liz's mouth dropped open and she threw her napkin at him. She was attracted to Jason but she had no idea what to do about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily smiled and hugged Elizabeth. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said before sitting down. They were at an Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town.

They ordered some drinks and then turned their attention back to each other.

"Before we start, I just want to say that I am really sorry it didn't work out with Jason. I wasn't happy when I first found out but according to him you are friends and he seems like he's okay with that." Emily said.

"We are friends."

"I know why you got married and I guess I should thank you for trying to protect my brother."

Liz laughed. "Trust me, at first, I just wanted to ring his neck. But, I did it for you Emily. I know how much he means to you."

Emily reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I thought you'd hate me after what I said to you. So, I kind of kept my distance."

"Oh I was livid but it was more because I knew you were right. I needed to make some changes and I'm working on that."

Emily smiled. "Good, because you deserve some happiness."

"I'm starting to believe that."

"And Jason?" she asked curiously knowing that her brother still wanted her best friend.

Liz sighed. "That's still a little complicated. He's dating someone."

Emily frowned. "Who?"

"Miranda Jameson."

Emily made a face. "They're just friends."

"That's what worries me. She's perfect and considering that Jason and I call each other friends, I think that gives me a little cause for worry."

Emily smiled. "Do you like my brother more than friends?"

"I think I do. I don't know why that's so hard for me to admit but it is."

Emily sighed. "Just take it slow. Jason will wait."

"If he already hasn't moved on with Miranda…."

"I'll try to find out what's going on with them, if anything. I'll be discrete."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

They ate and chatted. They both were happy that all was forgiven and they had their friendship back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monday morning was a bit hectic at the office. They were planning for some test shots with the model they hired for the Giambetti campaign so they could start shooting the next day.

By the time the afternoon came around, Liz was exhausted. Jason walked by for the second time in the last hour and she swore he was trying to drive her crazy.

And the funny thing is that he was. After talking to Emily on Sunday night, he knew that Liz was interested. Emily wouldn't say anything outright but considering her questions about Miranda, he knew that something was up. So, he was going to be in her face for the foreseeable future. He had already scheduled a meeting with her and Carly so that he could be around her. The bottom line was that she was going to be his again and he would use any situation he could to get her to see that he meant it when he said they were more than friends; that he wanted to try. It wasn't a game to him. Jason just wanted to show her that she made him want to be the kind of man she deserved.

Later in the day, Jason got a call from Johnny.

"Hey, I'm just giving you a heads up. Somehow, Sam just posted bail."

Jason stood up. "What?"

"I know. What do you want to do about Elizabeth?"

"Let me speak with her. Tell Cody that I'll need him to be her guard again. I don't trust Sam. She's a con artist and she's out for revenge."

"Okay. I'll let him know."

"Bye." Jason said. He walked out into the office. Most people were gone. He spotted Elizabeth in the copy room and he walked over to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Jason walk towards her and she could tell something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Sam made bail."

"What?" She yelled.

"I know. I'm worried that she'll come after you to get to me."

Liz was stunned. "Well, she might come after you too."

"I can handle her but I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you again."

Liz walked over to him and touched his arm. "What do you want to do?"

"Johnny is going to call Cody."

Carly walked up behind them. "Is everything okay?"

Jason turned around. "Sam got out on bail."

"Oh." She said frowning.

"We're worried that she'd come after us. Now, I'm also thinking she might come after you too. You are Elizabeth's partner now." Jason said.

"She could. She acted like an airhead, but she really wasn't. It was just a part of her act." Carly said.

"I can put a guard on you."

Carly shook her head. "It's okay. I can take care of myself. I really don't think she'll hurt me."

"I don't know Carly. She's unpredictable. What are you going to do if she comes to you for help? If you turn her down, she'll definitely hurt you." Jason said.

Carly didn't say anything. "I could pretend to be on her side. At least you'd know what was going on in her head."

"No. Absolutely not. You wouldn't know if she was playing you or not. It's too much of a risk." Jason said.

"Then I'm not sure what you want me to do. We're in the middle of a big campaign. It's not like I can go away for a while." Carly said.

"I don't want you to play games with Sam. You're getting a guard. I'll put Shawn on you then there will be no question in Sam's mind that you are siding with us." Jason said firmly.

"Alright, if that is the way you want to play it then I'm fine with that."

Liz sighed. This was a mess. She was tired of all of these psychos screwing with her. She grabbed the papers from the copier and pushed past them and went back to her desk.

"She's pissed." Carly said. "I don't blame her. She was finally starting to get her life back."

"I know. Don't leave without Shawn. I'm calling him right now."

Carly nodded. "I'll go finish up."

Jason made a few calls and then watched Elizabeth from afar. She was really upset and he understood why. He just hoped that she wouldn't pull away from him when they were finally getting somewhere.

A/N – I've hit all of the points that 999shotgun999 (Deb) gave me in her outline, but I still have some storytelling to do. There are 31 chapters to this story and a major twist (doesn't include Sam). Stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20 – Hostile Situation

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Chapter 20 – Hostile Situation

Sam looked over at her brother Danny and smiled. "Thanks for bailing me out."

He smirked. "It was the least I could do."

They had been running cons together for years. Most people thought that Danny was mentally handicapped. It was a part of their ruse.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want revenge. Jason Quartermaine did this to me. No one would have ever found out who I was. I want him to suffer."

"Who are we hurting?"

Sam smiled. "I have a couple of people in mind. This is where we are going to start." She said before revealing her list.

"I'll get it on it right now after I drop you off."

"Excellent." She said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About two hours later, Liz finished up her work and walked into Jason's office.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"A little."

"Would you mind going over to my place for dinner?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Let's go." He said standing up.

They made their way to the car and then Francis took them to the Towers with Cody following close by.

+IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished her chicken and smiled. "That was really good. I missed your cooking."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. Paloma emailed me the recipe."

Liz's eyes widened. "Get out. You're still talking to her?"

He nodded. "I am. She is a great lady and I'm learning a lot."

Liz grinned. "I told you she was a keeper. We could have smuggled her back."

Jason smiled. "Trust me, I really considered it."

His phone buzzed and Jason answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Jason, it's Johnny. You need to get to General Hospital."

"What happened?"

"It's Miranda. She's been stabbed."

Jason was shocked. "I'll be right there."

"What happened?"

"Miranda was stabbed." He said standing up. "I have to go."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. It's too dangerous. Promise me that you'll stay here. Please." He pleaded.

"Okay." She said surprised by how emotional he was being.

She stood up and gave him a hug. "I hope that she's okay."

"Me too." He said before pulling back. "I'm putting a bat by the door. Cody will yell the word Florence before coming in. Do not open the door if you don't hear that. I don't care what is going on in that hallway."

"Okay."

He started to walk away and then turned and muttered, "Fuck it." He strode over to her and pulled her into his arms and to Liz's shock, he kissed her tenderly. When Liz threw her arms around his neck and returned it, he slightly deepened it before pulling back and staring into her eyes. "I'll definitely see you later."

She blushed and then smiled and Jason returned it before rushing away.

"Be careful." She called out before touching her lips and grinning. Snapping out of it, she went into the kitchen to clean up. She wanted Jason and to her surprise, she didn't feel scared. It just felt right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ran into the emergency room and was surprised to see Jax who had blood all over his shirt.

"What happened?"

"We were walking along the docks and someone hit me from behind and knocked me down. They stabbed her and ran. I called 911 as soon as I got my bearings and applied pressure. It was crazy. I don't understand who would do this." Jax said emotionally.

"I might have an idea." Jason said.

"Who?"

"Sam McCall. I turned her into the cops. She somehow made bail and then the last person she thinks I'm dating ends up in the hospital. I don't think it's a coincidence."

Jax rubbed his face for a moment. "This is crazy."

"I know."

Leyla walked towards them. "She's stable. Luckily, the knife missed all her vital organs. She did lose a lot of blood so we're giving her a transfusion, but she'll be okay."

"Thank you." Jax said. "When can we see her?"

"I'll come and get you when she's settled in."

Jason watched her walk away. "Maybe I shouldn't stay here. It might put Miranda in more danger."

"I'll stay with her. When they release her, she can come stay with me." Jax said firmly.

Jason smirked. "So, you're into Miranda."

Jax tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. "What if I am?"

"Don't hurt her or you'll answer to me."

Jax's eyes twinkled. "Am I supposed to be scared by that?"

Jason chuckled. "Just be good to her. She's a good friend."

"I will."

Jason got on the elevator and when the doors opened on the next floor, he was shocked when Danny and Sam got on. They had paid off a nurse to text her when Jason got on the elevator. They got lucky when his elevator stopped at their floor.

"Hello Jason." Sam said.

Jason was livid. "Why did you hurt her?"

"Because she was important to you and I could get to her. Payback is a bitch isn't it? And if you don't come with us, then I will have no problem finishing her off and Elizabeth will be next. So, what's it going to be?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Danny lifted his shirt so Jason could see his gun.

Jason wasn't sure if what he was about to say was the smartest thing to do but he felt like he had no other choice. "Promise not to touch them and I'll come with you willingly."

Sam smiled. "Good. I'll leave her alone. We're parked in the garage."

Jason sighed. He had a feeling that this was not going to end well.

"Phone." Sam said holding her hand out.

Jason grabbed his phone and put it in her hand. They got off the elevator and he got in the car with them and just prayed that someone would look at the security footage and find him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Twenty minutes later, Francis came upstairs and saw Jax. "Where's Jason?"

"He left about twenty minutes ago." He said frowning.

"Shit."

Francis got on the phone. "Spinelli, I need you to hack into the hospital security footage. Jason is missing and he supposedly left twenty minutes ago."

"I'm on it." Spinelli said.

Francis then called Cody. "I think Sam has Jason. Get some more men to the Towers and then go inside with Elizabeth."

"Okay."

Jax looked at him. "He probably traded himself."

"I know. She holds all the cards right now."

Mac walked up. "How is Ms. Jameson?"

Jax gave him and update and then told him about Jason.

Mac made some calls. "If you hear anything, you need to call me." He said handing Francis a card.

"I will."

Francis made the one call he hated the most.

"Hello?"

"Edward it's Francis."

Edward could hear the strain in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Jason is in trouble. We think Sam McCall kidnapped him." Francis said.

Edward muttered something Francis couldn't understand.

"She had Miranda stabbed. I'm at the hospital. She'll be okay but she'll probably have to stay here for a day or two. Jax is with her."

"Damn. You keep me updated and makes sure there are guards on everyone." Edward said firmly.

"I will sir."

Edward turned and his family was staring at him waiting to find out what was going on.

"Grandfather, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"It's Jason. Sam McCall may have kidnapped him. He's missing."

Tracy gasped.

"Oh my God." Emily said. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. I assume she's being protected."

Emily grabbed her purse and was going to head to Elizabeth's apartment.

Tracy stood up and blocked her path. "You are not going anywhere. Jason would not want you to put yourself in danger. It's bad enough he's in trouble but we don't need you to get taken too."

Emily was pissed at first but then she knew Tracy was right. "Okay, I won't go." She said before pulling out her phone and calling Liz.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Are you okay? I just heard about Jason."

"I'm okay. I'm at his house. Did something happen?" Liz asked standing up.

"You don't know?"

Liz's heart started to race. "What's going on Emily? Is he hurt?"

"We don't know. They think Sam kidnapped him."

Elizabeth gasped and plopped back down onto the couch. "Oh God. She'll kill him Emily. We have to find him."

"Francis and the police are working on it. Jason is smart. He'll get himself out of this." Emily said firmly.

"I can't lose him Emily." She said tearfully.

Emily took a deep breath. "You really want him now?"

"I think I have for a while. He kissed me before he left. It was a taking a big chance on his part but Emily, there is no doubt in my mind that I need to give Jason a chance. I want to take the risk and now it might not happen."

"We have to have faith. Don't give up on him." Emily said.

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Danny pushed Jason into a room in some abandoned building. He sat down in a chair and waited to see what Sam's next move would be. He just hoped that she'd keep her word and wouldn't hurt anyone else he cared about.

The door opened and she came inside carrying a gun.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"You're going to marry me."

Jason laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and then we'll consummate the marriage." She said smiling.

"You're going to jail."

Sam shrugged. "So."

"I'm not sure I understand what the purpose would be." Jason said.

"Well, it would destroy Elizabeth and I'd get what I've always wanted—you and that big dick of yours. I really hope that rumor is true by the way. And I know it will torture you as well. Edward will have a cow. So, I would say it's a win all the way around." She said smugly. "And when you have a little accident, I'll have a shitload of money waiting for me when I get out."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well at least that part was predictable but I'm not marrying you or sleeping with you." He said firmly.

"We'll see about that."

She lifted the gun in her hand and Jason started to protest. Sam smiled and shot him.

Jason closed his eyes and recoiled and then when he didn't feel a lot of pain, he frowned and looked at his arm and pulled the dart out. "What did you do?"

"I just gave you a little something to help you relax." She said grinning.

Jason's mouth dropped open. He knew he was in trouble.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli called Francis. "It was Sam McCall. It's on the security tape. I also hacked into the traffic signals and I spotted her on Rt. 38, about 20 minutes away."

"Good job Spinelli. What's in that area?"

"Uh, there's some homes and some rundown buildings."

"I'll check them out." Francis said hanging up. He quickly called Mac and they agreed to meet at a gas station close to the area.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time Francis got there, Mac had already arrived and there were four other police cars as well.

"We did spot some movement in an abandoned warehouse nearby. I have two cars down the street from it."

"He could be hurt." Francis said.

"I have a bus on the way." Mac replied. "Francis, I need you to stay in my car."

Francis understood. He was just glad that Mac had agreed to let him tag along. "Okay."

"Let's move out." Mac said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam smiled at Jason and moved closer. "How are you feeling?"

Jason tried to focus but it was hard to do. When he tried to speak his words came out slurred.

"Perfect." She said straddling him. She took a minute to look at his face and run her fingers through his hair. "You are a beautiful man." She said softly before kissing him.

Jason jerked back. "Elizabeth."

Sam smacked him. "Do not say that bitch's name in front of me or I swear I will kill her."

She got up just as Danny came inside pushing Father Coates in front of him.

"Jason." The priest said. "Are you alright?"

Jason couldn't answer him. The room had started to spin and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"What did you do to him?"

Sam smiled. "That's none of your concern." She said sitting on Jason's lap. "Marry us now or you die." She demanded.

Father Coates crossed himself and nervously began.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac and his men made their way through the building and burst into the room as Sam was reciting her vows.

Danny raised his gun and Mac shot him as Father Coates dove to the floor.

Sam screamed and pulled out her gun and held it to Jason's head.

"Sam, you don't want to do that."

"Get out. Father, finish the damn ceremony or I swear to God I will shoot him." She yelled.

Mac looked at Jason. "Jason, can you hear me?" He asked loudly.

Jason's head was lopped forward and he didn't respond.

Sam shot her gun in the air and Jason jumped.

Father Coates got on his knees. "Jason, do you take Sam to be your wife?"

Jason tried to focus in on him and muttered. "Elizabeth."

Sam growled and hit him with the gun and Mac took the opening and shot her in the chest and she fell backwards; the gun clattered against the wall.

They rushed forward. Father Coates was struggling to hold Jason up. Mac and another officer laid him on the floor. "Tell the EMT's to come in."

Mac felt for a pulse. "It's weak but he's still with us."

The paramedics rushed inside with Francis trailing them. They came into the room and Francis watched them put an oxygen mask on Jason and a couple of police officers helped lift him onto the gurney.

"I'll have one of the officers take you to your car." Mac said to Francis.

He rushed out with Ronnie and made some phone calls along the way so the family would meet them at the hospital.

Sam and Danny were dead. And now there was nothing stopping Elizabeth and Jason from being together.


	21. Chapter 21 – Faith

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I see all of you are happy Sam is dead! Doralupin - rofl

Chapter 21 – Faith

Elizabeth rushed into the ER. "Is he here yet?" She asked Monica.

"Not yet. They should be arriving any minute."

She noticed that Elizabeth looked really pale. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; just a little scared."

Emily rushed towards her and they hugged. "Grandfather said that Sam and Danny, her brother, are dead."

Liz closed her eyes for second so glad that they couldn't hurt them anymore.

The elevator doors opened and Francis emerged and then Jason's gurney.

Liz watched as it went by. Jason's eyes were shut and one of the EMT's was riding on top giving him compressions and her knees start to give out and Francis caught her. "Easy." He said moving her back to the chairs.

Emily sat next to her and they held each other as they softly cried.

Monica rushed to the back to assist so she could find out how he was.

Felix walked towards them. Emily had called him. He sat on the other side of Liz and tried to give her some comfort.

"I don't know if he was breathing." Liz said shaking.

Mac walked in with Father Coates who was visibly shaking. He had a cut on his head and Mac wanted it looked at. Epiphany took him to the back and Mac walked over to the family.

"Mac, what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sam was trying to get Father Coates to marry them. She drugged Jason and I think she gave him too much. She also struck him with the gun. His heart stopped in the ambulance but they got him back."

Liz was shaking.

Monica rushed towards them. "He's stable. They are giving him something to counteract the roofies Sam gave him. We just have to hope it didn't cause too much damage. He did code once in the ambulance so they are being extra careful about monitoring his heart."

"Can I see him?" Liz asked.

"Not yet. I'll come and get you when they move him to a room."

Liz nodded. At least he was stable.

Monica disappeared again and Father Coates walked up to them. "I thought maybe I could say a prayer for him."

Alan put his hand on his shoulder. "We would appreciate that."

He bowed his head and started to pray as they all held hands. When he was finished, he gave Elizabeth a hug.

Skye had arrived with Johnny and she was updated on Jason's condition. "He's strong." She said to Elizabeth and Emily. "He'll fight. So, we'll just have to keep praying."

Liz nodded.

About fifteen minutes later Monica reappeared. "Well, the counter medication is working. We didn't give him too much because it can have its own side effects. He's still stable and his heart rate looks good."

"Thank God." Skye said.

"They are moving him to a room as we speak. So, you'll be able to see him two at a time."

Liz was really relieved.

"What about his head?" Edward asked. "Does he have a concussion?"

"No. We got lucky."

"Thank goodness for his hard head." AJ said quietly. He and Tracy had come in while Monica was speaking.

Bobbie walked towards them. "Okay, two at a time. He's not awake."

"Elizabeth, do you want to go with me?" Alan asked.

"No, I want to go last if that's okay." She said. There was no way she was leaving that room once she entered it.

Alan understood. "Okay."

He and Edward followed Epiphany and it took about an hour to cycle everyone through. Liz stood up and hugged Felix and Emily.

"Take care of him." Emily said. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

She watched them walk away and then she walked up to Tracy. "Jason and I are back together and I don't want to hear one word from you. You will not insult us or give us any attitude, or I swear to God I will have no problem shutting you up." Liz said forcefully.

Everyone was taken aback.

AJ started to snicker.

Monica smirked. "You're going to fit in just fine. Come on."

Liz gave Tracy one more dirty look and then followed Monica to Jason's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got choked up as soon as she walked into the room. She moved next to the bed and took his hand and then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm here. You're going to be fine. I promise."

"I had them bring a bed in. You can sleep there tonight if you want to." Monica said.

"Thank you." Liz said softly. She sat down in a chair and Monica left them alone. "You know, at the rate we're going, we might as well have a room of our own here. I don't think I've ever been in a hospital this much in my life." She said with a smirk. "I was hoping I'd at least get to wake you up every two hours. You're cute when you're grumpy."

Skye walked in. "Everyone left. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." She said before pulling something out of her purse. "It's some gossip rags. I figured you'd be bored. There's a travel guide in there too. Jason likes to read them."

"Uzbekistan?" She said reading the title.

Skye chuckled. "It gets harder to find places that he's never read about."

Liz smirked. "Thanks."

"Call me if you need me." She said before walking over to Jason and kissing him on the forehead. He was definitely her favorite relative. They worked well together and she was glad that he was going to be okay.

She left and a few minutes later, Carly walked into the room.

"How is he?"

Liz looked over at her. "He's going to be okay. She drugged him and hit him over the head."

"I heard. It was on the news. I wanted to make sure you were okay too."

"I'm fine. Oh God, the shoot is tomorrow."

Carly touched her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Skye and I can handle it and we can pull in Felix and Leticia. I already have the day organized so as long as we stay on time, we should be good."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Carly. I really appreciate this. I can't leave him right now."

Carly looked over at Jason. "He looks peaceful."

"I know. It's hard to believe he's such a smartass when he's sleeping."

Carly chuckled. "Don't take this wrong, but I think you bring it out in him."

Liz grinned. "No offense taken." She liked verbally sparing with Jason and hoped that wouldn't change.

"Well, I better get some sleep. I need to be up early. I'll send you text updates tomorrow."

"Good luck." Liz said watching her leave.

"I don't need luck." Carly said saucily making Elizabeth grin.

She grabbed one of the magazines and paged through it. About an hour later, Jason got really agitated and she pressed the call button.

Leyla rushed inside. "What's going on?"

"It's like he's fighting someone." Liz said.

"Elizabeth." Jason muttered as if he was trying to warn her.

Leyla studied the numbers on the machines, making sure his heart rate didn't go up to high.

Liz held his hand and stroked his face. "Jason, it's Elizabeth. I'm fine. I need you to calm down."

He jerked and she kissed his forehead and then his cheeks as she spoke to him softly and he finally calmed down.

"Nice touch." Leyla said smiling.

"Is he okay?"

She nodded. "It's quite normal. He might do it again before the night is over. Just push the call button again and I'll come in and check his monitors."

"Thank you."

Liz was tired. She leaned forward and laid her head on his thigh. In a few minutes, she'd probably go over and sleep in the bed but she didn't want to leave his side just yet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and he looked around the room. Realizing where he was he started to panic but then saw Elizabeth lying on his leg. He knew that she couldn't be comfortable. His head hurt and he felt really groggy. "Elizabeth." He muttered.

She jerked awake and grimaced at the pain in her neck. "Jason."

"What happened?"

"Sam drugged you and tried to force you to marry her. She hit you with a gun and Mac and Francis found you in time. They brought you to G.H. and you've been passed out."

"Is she in jail?"

"No, she's dead."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "What time is it?"

She looked up at the clock. "It's 5:00 in the morning."

"Come here." He said.

She frowned.

"Climb up on the bed. You can't sleep like that it will hurt your neck more."

"You're awful bossy when you wake up." Liz said climbing onto the bed.

Jason moved over. "Deal with it." He muttered as she snuggled into his side.

"I'll let you slide on that attitude this time, but next time you're on a time out." She said closing her eyes.

"Mmmm hmmm."

They fell back asleep and that is how Monica found them in the morning. She looked at Alan and smiled.

Jason was awakened when he felt Monica next to him. She was reading his monitors. "Good morning."

"Hey." He said softly.

Monica got him some water and then held it for him while he drank. "How do you feel?"

"I have a headache and I feel a little queasy."

"That's to be expected. Do you have to use the bathroom?"

He nodded.

She looked at Liz and smiled. "Hold on."

Francis walked inside. "Let me help you there."

He carefully picked up Elizabeth as Jason slid out and then he laid her back down. She went to snuggle into Jason and then realized he wasn't there and quickly sat up, completely disoriented.

Francis chuckled. "Lay back down. He's in the bathroom."

She ran her hand through her hair and fell backwards onto the pillow. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:00. You want me to go get you some coffee?"

"Please." She said softly.

She fumbled for the phone in her pocket and squinted at the screen. Carly had texted her that they were getting started and it was going well.

Jason came out and smiled at her. "Hey sleepy head."

She gave him a sleepy smile. "Get back in bed." She muttered.

Monica chuckled. "Go ahead and lay down. Patrick will probably be checking you out in an hour."

Jason nodded and Elizabeth moved over so he could get in. They got comfortable and Monica made sure his I.V. was still in place and then typed some notes into the computer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About a half hour later, Francis came in with coffee and some breakfast sandwiches from Kelly's.

Liz smelled it and her eyes shot opened. "Food." She muttered.

Francis chuckled and put the bag on a tray and then took everything out and pushed it towards them. Liz adjusted the back of the bed so they were more in a sitting position.

They ate and Liz took a few sips of her coffee. "Carly texted me. Everything is going great at the shoot."

Jason made a face. "I forgot all about it."

"Some boss you are."

He messed up her hair. "I have a good excuse you know."

"Uh huh." She said grinning.

"So, I take it that you are okay with us dating now?"

"Yes."

"It's not a pity date is it?" Jason asked.

Liz smiled. "No. I want to give us a chance. Can you handle that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I could have handled that from the beginning; okay maybe not from the very beginning but close to it. I totally fell for you."

Liz grinned. "So, what was it exactly that made you fall for me?"

His eyes darkened a little and then lightened again. "You haven't been to New Orleans have you?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"Nothing."

She made noise and shifted onto her side. "Tell me."

"Well, given how rapidly I did fall for you I was thinking maybe you did a little voodoo on me."

Liz laughed. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" He asked trying not to smile.

"Very. I don't need to use voodoo to lure men in." She said playfully.

He leaned closer as his eyes narrowed a little. "Why don't you show me what you use then?"

Liz almost shuddered under his gaze. She grabbed his face and laid a scorching kiss on him.

"Should I come back?" AJ asked.

They quickly broke apart.

"Don't stop on my account." He said grinning.

"AJ."

"Emily is right behind me. She was worried that you'd be hungry." He said putting the bag down.

Jason smiled. "Francis already ran out. Did you eat?"

"No."

"Then have at it."

AJ shrugged and sat down and took out a breakfast sandwich.

Emily breezed into the room. "Hey." She said yelling at AJ.

"He told me I could." He said with a mouth full of food.

Liz chuckled.

"Good morning." Emily said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you among the living."

"It's good to be here. How is Lila?"

"She's fine." Emily said sitting down.

"Do you know how Miranda is doing?" Jason asked.

"She's good. She's recovering at Jax's place."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Great, that means I have to go over there to visit her."

"Jax isn't so bad Jason." Liz said.

"You think that because you're a girl."

Emily laughed and turned to AJ. "Do you like Jax?"

"Hell no." AJ said making Jason smile.

"I told you."

Emily shook her head.

Patrick walked into the room. "How is the patient today?"

"Good enough to kick your ass in pool."

Patrick smirked. "I can get a table delivered." He said walking over to the monitors.

"Bring it."

Patrick shook his head and pretended to type. "Patient is belligerent and appears to be somewhat delusional."

Liz and Emily laughed.

"Make all the jokes you want but I can still wipe the floor with you."

Patrick turned to Leyla. "Can you get me a sedative? There is only so much of his arrogance I can take in one sitting."

Leyla grinned.

Jason smiled. "When can I get out of here?"

Patrick gave him a look. "How about tomorrow?"

"How about I tank a game and let you win?"

Patrick shook his head. "I want to beat you fair and square. Tomorrow. You need to rest." He said checking his response to light. "I know I'm being extra precautious, but I have Edward breathing down my neck."

"Forget Edward, I can recover at my penthouse." Jason said.

"No can do. I'm not going against Edward and Monica so stop being such a big baby and deal." Patrick said finishing up. "Leyla is going to take some blood from you so we can see how much of the drug is left in your bloodstream."

"Fine." Jason said tersely.


	22. Chapter 22 - Visitors

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Liz and Jason coming together finally!

Chapter 22 - Visitors

Leyla stepped forward and tied off Jason's arm and drew a couple of vials of blood and then left.

"I brought you some clothes and some toiletries." Emily said.

"Thanks. I could use a shower." Liz said grabbing the bag and heading into the bathroom.

When she came back out Jason was gone. "What happened?"

Emily smiled. "Patrick is making him get a scan just in case."

"I'm sure Jason was thrilled."

"He might disown Edward by the time he gets out of here." Emily said smiling.

"Please, he and Edward are like two peas in a pod." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"So, you two seem awful chummy." Emily said smiling.

Liz blushed. "We're going to start dating."

Emily squealed. "Now that you're both on the same page, I couldn't be more thrilled."

"I'm pretty thrilled myself." Liz said smiling.

"You made quite the impression on Tracy last night."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Is she pissed?"

Emily laughed. "Quite the opposite actually, I think you might have a new fan."

Liz shook her head. "I can't even begin to understand her."

"Don't worry, neither do the rest of us."

A nurse pushed Jason into the room. He was in a transport chair.

"Welcome back." Emily said before stepping back to give the nurse some room.

Jason sighed. "I need you to call Diane and get me some kind of restraining order against Patrick and Edward."

Emily laughed. "Sorry, you're just going to have to suck it for another day. You know how Edward is about you. You're his favorite protégé, he will not see reason."

"I know what I'll do." He said moving onto the bed. "I'll call Lila."

Liz grinned. "You're pulling out the big guns."

"Did someone mention my name?" Lila said as Alice pushed her inside.

Jason smiled. "Grandmother, you are just the person I need to see."

"What has Edward done now?" Lila asked playfully.

"He's out of control bullying Patrick to make me take all these tests. The nurse said that they were talking about an endoscopy and ultrasounds. They are out of control."

Lila shook her head. "I'll squash it but you know he's just doing it because he loves you."

Jason would never go to the doctor unless he had to so Edward was trying to get him tested for everything he could think of.

"I know but he needs to stop. I'm okay."

Lila smiled. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you weren't hurt more seriously. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Then I guess I'm just going to have be more careful."

"You better or I'll make Alice move in with you."

Jason grinned when Alice cracked her knuckles. "Duly noted."

Epiphany walked into the room. "Well, someone must be feeling better."

Jason smiled.

"I thought I'd take a break and come over to make sure you're still alive."

"I'm doing okay aside from Edward's machinations."

Epiphany smiled. "Good. I can't stay long but I just didn't want you to think I forgot about you."

"Could you ever?"

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "Did they scan your brain by any chance?"

Lila chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, they did."

"I'm sure they didn't find anything." Epiphany said with a smirk.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I think I should find a more compliant assistant."

"Please, you wouldn't make it without me. I am the woman behind the man. You'd be running in a circle chasing your tail without my guidance."

Jason laughed. "Oh, you think so?"

"Oh I know so." Epiphany said grinning. "And on that note, we'll continue this conversation when you're done milking your injuries for all they are worth."

Jason chuckled and watched one of his favorite people walk out.

"She totally has your number my dear." Lila said.

"And he loves every minute of it." Liz added.

"Please, I took pity on her and hired her because no one else would put up with her."

Eiphany poked her head back inside the room. She had been talking to Francis. "I heard that."

The room exploded in laughter.

Lila stayed for a little while longer and then Emily and AJ left. Mac walked into the room.

"Hi."

Jason wasn't surprised that he showed up. He figured at some point, Mac would want a statement from him.

"Hi." Jason said.

"I need to take a statement from you."

"That's fine." Jason said.

Liz stood up. "I'll be right back."

Jason nodded.

"Could you walk me through was happened?"

Jason took a deep breath. "She and her brother got onto the elevator and threatened me. He had a gun and she admitted that she hurt Miranda. She threatened to finish her and Elizabeth if I didn't come with her. They took me some dilapidated building and put me in a room. Sam said she wanted us to get married and that we'd consummate the marriage and then when I got into a little accident, she'd get all my money."

Mac sighed as he took some notes.

"I told her no and honestly, that's all I remember." Jason said quietly.

"Alright, well the case will be closed." He said walking away before Jason could say another word.

Liz stopped him in the hallway and pulled him over to the side. "You need to stop treating Jason like he is crap on the bottom of your shoe."

"You have no right…."

"Actually, I do have a right because I care about him and I will not let anyone treat him the way you do. He did his best to be a really good friend to Robin. He loved her and took care of her and did everything she requested of him. You should be thanking him for being there but instead, you treat him like he wronged her or something. He didn't kill her that horrible disease did. Don't take your anger on the one person that meant the world to her. I don't know if you're pissed because she didn't turn to you but she didn't. Get over it. Did it ever occur to you that Robin may have chosen him to stay beside her because she knew he could handle it and she was trying to spare you the pain? Do you really think that she would want you taunting Jason and looking your nose down on him practically every time you see him? You need to think about why you are being such a jerk and when you figured it out, I'll be waiting to hear you apologize to him." She said angrily before walking into the empty room next door."

Francis fought a smile as he watched an embarrassed Mac walk away. Cody took his place and then he went into the room to let Jason know he'd be back later in the evening.

"Hey, I'm leaving. Cody is in the hallway."

Edward had insisted that Jason still have a guard at all times. He didn't want the media bothering him.

"Okay. Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's next door trying to cool down."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Because she just ripped Mac a new one." Francis said grinning.

Jason smiled. "Really?"

"Oh, you would have been really proud. She yelled at him for taking all his anger out on you after all you did for Robin and basically told him that when he got the stick out of his ass that he owed you an apology."

Jason chuckled. "That sounds like her."

"You better keep her around this time." Francis said. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to you."

Jason smiled. "I know and I will."

Francis left and five minutes later, Elizabeth came into the room.

"Hey slugger."

Liz smirked. "I take it Francis told you what happened?"

"He did. Thank you for defending me, but you really didn't have to. I can handle Mac."

Liz made a face. "Jason, you've let him get away with way too much. Enough is enough."

"Come here."

She climbed onto the bed and he hugged her.

"I like having you on my side." He said savoring their closeness.

"I figured you'd rather have me on my back."

He looked down at her with a grin. "Someone is being awful brave today."

"Get used to it Quartermaine. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Jason grinned. "Oh, I think I do have a good idea and none of it is scaring me away."

"Good." She said softly.

Jason pulled her up higher and kissed her gently at first but her lips tasted so damn good that he couldn't help it and slid his tongue into her mouth. She lightly moaned as the kiss became more intense. Jason finally pulled back.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Liz asked.

Jason grinned. "I'm sure I could think of something but that definitely wouldn't make the list."

Liz smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Have you ever been with a man before?"

Liz blushed. "Yes, but only once. It was kind of awful and I bolted afterwards and our relationship tanked after that." She said softly.

Jason thought for a moment. "Then we'll take it slow." It would kill him but right now, he'd do just about anything for her. He never again wanted to see the momentary look on her face after she had just admitted that.

"You don't mind?"

"I've waited this long. There might be a lot of cold showers in my future but I'll deal." He said with twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you. I promise it won't be a long time."

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to rush you. I'm not with you just for sex. It's a part of a healthy relationship but it's not everything."

She smiled. "If you keep kissing me like you just did…."

Jason grinned. "Oh, I never said that was off the table. I intend to drive you absolutely crazy." He said with a smoldering look that made her stomach flutter. It was almost predatory in nature.

He leaned in again, slowly inching his way towards her mouth and then he sucked on her lower lip and then dipped his tongue into her mouth. Elizabeth was lost in a passion haze as Jason expertly maneuvered his tongue before pulling back.

"I'm so screwed." She muttered.

Jason laughed. "Hopefully."

She grinned and smacked his arm. "You are impossible."

"Impossibly crazy for you."

Carly cleared her throat and walked into the room. "You two are sickening." She said walking into the room with a smirk on her face.

Liz grinned. "How did it go?"

"Take a look for yourself." She said handing her phone over so Liz could look at some pictures and video. "It went well. We'll finish up tomorrow but Nick was great."

She sat down and Liz and Jason looked at them together.

"I think he's perfect." Jason said. "Is he willing to enter into a longer contract?"

Carly nodded. "Trust me, he's thrilled. He even had some ideas"

Liz smiled.

"You're doing a great job Carly. I should have had more faith in you." Jason said.

Carly grinned. "I can't blame that all on you. I really appreciate you saying that though."

"Keep it up."

"When do you think they'll let you out of here?" She asked.

"Supposedly tomorrow." Jason said.

"That's good. So, you'll both be back in a few days?"

"Yes. I'm sure I'll be stir crazy by then." Jason said.

There was a disturbance out in the hallway. Cody was arguing with someone. And then this woman came barreling into the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The woman quickly approached the bed. "Mr. Jason, I came as soon as I could."

Jason grinned. "Paloma, what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I heard what happened and then I called and Mr. Edward answered and he insisted on flying me here so I could take care of you."

Jason's mouth dropped open as Liz giggled. "For how long?"

"One week."

"He thinks I'm staying home for one week?" Jason said incredulously.

Paloma smirked. "Oh, you will. Mr. Edward told me you hit that hard head twice and that some woman of ill repute drugged you and tried to marry you. I was furious. Everyone knows you belong to Miss Elizabeth."

Carly chuckled. "Sounds like she has your number."

"Oh I do. You are going to rest and I will cook and clean. Now, I have to go. Francis is waiting for me downstairs."

Jason didn't even know what to say. "Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely. And by the way, is Francis single? He is delicious." Paloma said making a face.

Jason laughed. "Uh, not sure about the delicious part but he is single."

Paloma winked at him. "We might have to do something about that."

He watched her leave. "I'm not sure who is worse, her or Epiphany."

Liz laughed. "I'm so excited. Her cooking is to die for."

"So you're saying you'll only hang around for her cooking?"

Liz grinned. "And the kisses."

Jason gave her a quick peck.

Carly made a noise. "Get a room."

"We're in one." Jason said.

Carly shook her head as she smiled. "I'll leave you to your kissing then." She said taking her phone back. "Shouldn't you warn Francis about Paloma?"

"And what fun would that be?" Jason asked.

Carly chuckled. "Okay but when he pays you back….."

Jason smiled. "I can handle Francis. Besides, Paloma is cute, fiery and right up his alley."

Liz smiled. She loved Paloma. She was about thirty-five she guessed and had personality for miles. She would be perfect for Francis.

Carly smiled. "Alright, I'm going to go. Let me know if you need anything."

Liz smiled. "Thanks again."


	23. Chapter 23 - Released

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I always appreciate them. Thanks for still commenting even though I'm sure everyone had a busy holiday. BeachGirl114 – Thanks! * Virgy15 – Chapter 26 is the big twist. *ilovedana53, dreamlover22 – Glad you like Paloma! * kikimoo – Definitely re: teacher/pupil

Chapter 23 - Released

Francis stopped at a light and then looked up in the rearview mirror. "We're almost to the market. I'll come in with you and pay."

Paloma smiled. "Thanks Mr. Francis. I would appreciate the help."

Francis smiled but could have sworn she was flirting with him a little. She was a pretty woman and had a big personality. And he definitely liked the curves. They were in all the right places.

He parked the car and got out and opened her door.

Paloma smiled. "Thank you."

"I brought you here because there is a fish market next door. If you need anything else, we can call around and get you some more things." He said trying to be helpful.

"Thank you. Mr. Jason loved my fish dish so I definitely want to make it for him. I'm just not sure that I can get all the fresh ingredients."

"You leave that to me. Just make a list of anything you can't find and I'll make sure you get it."

Paloma smiled and linked their arms. "You are definitely a keeper Mr. Francis." She said winking.

Francis grinned. "Paloma, are you flirting with me?"

"Would it be bad if I was?"

"Not at all." Francis said getting the door for her.

Paloma smiled. This trip was going to be a lot of fun.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night, Jason watched Elizabeth come out of the bathroom and get the portable bed ready.

"What are you doing?"

Liz looked up at him. "Oh you think you have it like that?"

Jason grinned. "Uh, yes."

She stood up straight and crossed her arms. "You may have gotten me into bed with you last night but….."

"But I needed you and I slept better because you were next to me."

Liz laughed. "You were drugged. Of course you slept better."

"Do you want to hear me beg?"

"As satisfying as that sounds, I don't think it's safe to sleep with you." She rattled off.

He made a face. "Safe?"

"Yes, you have this incessant habit up rubbing your thumb in circles on my back that drives me insane and you'll want to kiss me…"

"Who wouldn't? Have you seen your mouth?"

She stared at him like he had just spoken French.

"What if I agree to cease and desist with the thumb?"

Liz laughed. "I don't think you even know you're doing it."

"Then I'll have Leyla tape my fingers together."

Liz grinned. "Jason…."

"Elizabeth." He said so huskily that she felt a shiver go through her body.

She made a strangled noise and then dove into the bed and she could hear Jason sigh from across the room.

It was silent for about a half hour when Jason suddenly growled. "If you don't get your beautiful ass in this bed right now, I'll be forced to call Paloma and have her withhold the fish."

Liz snorted. "You wouldn't."

"Try me. Come on Elizabeth, I can't sleep. I need you." He whined.

She sighed. "You are such a big baby."

"Please?"

She got up with a huff and then climbed onto his bed and slid next to him on her side. "Happy now."

Jason smiled. "Very." He said getting comfortable.

About fifteen minutes later Liz shuddered. "Thumb." She said loudly.

"Sorry." Jason said as he grinned. He couldn't wait until he could really make her shudder. He visualized a picture of her head thrown back, crying out his name, and his eyes snapped open. There was no way in hell he should be thinking about that right now. He closed his eyes again and let himself fall asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning they got up and Jason was allowed to take a shower. By the time that he got ready and the nurses finished poking and prodding him, Patrick strolled into the room with Diane following him.

Jason smiled.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Since Diane has threatened a lawsuit against me if I don't, as she put it, stop holding you hostage and experimenting on your body, I've signed your release forms."

Jason grinned. "Diane, you just earned yourself a bonus."

Diane smiled. "I can't wait to go shopping."

Liz shook her head. "You're all crazy."

A nurse came in with a wheelchair and Jason slid off the bed and sat down. He was really happy to be going home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis opened the door to the penthouse and he thought his tongue was going to flop out of his mouth it smelled so good.

Jason grinned. "Best homecoming ever." He said as he walked inside.

"Mr. Jason." Paloma said coming around the corner. "It's so good to see you up and around."

"It feels good to be back."

Paloma hugged Elizabeth. "I hope you both are hungry."

"Starved." Jason said.

"Can Mr. Francis join us?"

Francis grinned.

Jason chuckled. "Sure but only on one condition."

"What's that?" She asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"You have to drop the Mr. and Miss. and just call us by our names."

Paloma huffed. "You are asking a lot. It's what I am used to."

"Can you please try?"

"Alright, you know I can't resist those crazy blue eyes." She muttered as she went back into the kitchen.

Liz grinned. "I'm going to go set the table."

"Kiss ass." Jason said playfully.

"Hey, I want to be first in line for seconds. We don't all have crazy blue eyes to depend on." She said disappearing around the corner.

Jason looked over at Francis and crossed his arms across his chest. "I saw you checking out my Paloma."

Francis grinned. "Your Paloma?"

"I saw her first."

"Clearly that doesn't matter to her."

Jason cleared his throat and looked at him deviously. "Don't make me call Tracy."

Francis's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Tracy was totally into Francis but he didn't return the sentiment.

Jason grinned. "Oh, but I would."

Liz and Paloma covered their mouths and ran back to the kitchen and busted up laughing.

"Those two are ridiculous." Paloma said.

"Tell me about it." Liz said grabbing some plates. "You don't worry about Jason, I'll keep him distracted."

Paloma grinned. "I bet you will."

Liz blushed.

"Miss…I mean Liz why are you so shy when it comes to Jason?"

"I just…." Liz was a little embarrassed to say anything.

Paloma stopped what she was doing. "Whatever you say to me is between us girls and I won't judge you."

Liz smiled slightly. "It's just that I don't have a lot of experience with men and Jason doesn't have that problem with women. So, I guess he makes me a little nervous."

"When the time comes, trust me, by the time he touches you I don't think you'll be thinking about your nerves."

Liz blushed and chuckled. "You're probably right."

"You will find that I'm always right unless I feel like not being right."

Liz laughed. "I wish you were staying for longer than a week."

Paloma smiled. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I'll look for a job and get a visa."

Liz smiled. "I'll help you."

Jason walked into the room. "Everything under control in here?"

Paloma dropped her smile. "Why are you off the couch?"

Jason just looked at her blankly.

Paloma took his arm and pulled him back to it. "Mr...Jason you are supposed to be taking it easy."

"My legs aren't broken."

"Men." Paloma said gently pushing him down onto the cushions. "Do not make me call your grandfather."

Jason made a face. "You would tell on me?"

"In a heartbeat." She quipped.

Francis laughed.

Paloma winked at him. "Make sure he doesn't get up sugar." She said before sauntering back to the kitchen.

Jason's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Carly."

"What's going on?"

She walked into a room so she could hear better. "Edward showed up at the shoot and he's trying to change things. Skye had to run out and I don't feel comfortable saying anything to him."

Jason sighed. "I'll handle it."

"Thanks."

Liz sat down next to him. "What's going on?"

"Edward. He showed up at the shoot."

"Do you want me to run over there?"

Jason stood up. "I'll go."

"No you won't." Elizabeth said. "I'll handle it and you guys better not eat until I get back."

She ran upstairs to get changed.

"Do you want to drive her?"

"Sure." Francis said.

Liz came back down in about ten minutes. "Let's go."

Francis nodded and held the door open for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked up to Edward and Tracy. "What's going on?"

Edward was surprised to see her. "Elizabeth, how is my grandson?"

"He's resting. Now, is someone going to tell me what is going on or not?" She asked firmly.

Edward started sputtered. "I was just trying to make some much needed changes."

"And what would that be?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "You are out of your league little girl."

Liz moved in front of Tracy. "You interrupted my lunch which was going to be epic because you both are interfering where you shouldn't be. I don't want Jason upset, so I came down here to handle this. There is nothing that needs to be changed."

Edward cleared his throat. "But, I think we should go with a different actor."

Liz looked over at him. "We will not be going with a different actor. Carly did panels along with extensive interviews and he tested the best. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but you need to trust Jason and his team. Mr. Giambetti was satisfied with our vision. So please just leave it alone."

"Are you going to let her get away with talking to us like that?" Tracy asked.

Edward thought for a moment. "She's right. I was trying to help but clearly you don't need it."

Liz smiled and touched his arm. "Thank you for wanting to make sure that this shoot would be successful. You are more than welcome to stay and watch. And by the way, thank you for Paloma. Not only is she the best cook ever, but she has Jason's number and it's fun to see him squirm."

Edward laughed loudly. "I'm glad I could be of some help."

He walked away and Liz and Tracy had a stare down for a moment.

Despite her cantankerous mood, Tracy couldn't help but like Elizabeth. She didn't roll over for her and she fearlessly stood up to Edward.

"Do we have a problem?" Liz finally asked.

"No."

"Good."

Tracy smirked. "For the record, I thought you were in over your head when Jason gave you that marketing position, but clearly I was wrong. Good job."

Liz's mouth dropped open and Tracy walked away. A grinning Carly approached her. "You were fabulous."

Liz shut her mouth and smiled.

"Are you staying?"

"Not for long but I'd like to watch for a few minutes." She said looking around.

"Follow me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A half hour later, Liz and Francis walked into the penthouse.

"It's about time. Do you know what it's like having to sit here and smell that cooking?"

Paloma chuckled. "I'll put the food on the table."

"I'll help you." Francis said following her.

Jason studied Elizabeth's face. "How did it go?"

"Fine. Edward was agreeable once I explained everything."

"Everything after the word fine was unbelievable."

Liz laughed. "Tracy was there. She gave me crap at first but she actually praised me in the end."

He made a face making her laugh louder. "You're like a miracle worker."

She grinned.

Jason stood up. "Let's eat. I'm starving." He said.

She took his hand and Jason pulled her into him and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"For being you."

She blushed.

"I love it when you blush."

"You do?"

He nodded. "It's totally hot."

Liz bit her lip.

Francis cleared his throat. "Will you two get in here?"

Jason chuckled and grabbed her hand and led the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They ate and chatted and found out more about Paloma.

"Five sisters." Jason said making a face. "Your father must have gone nuts."

Paloma laughed loudly. "He did have grey hair early on. But, he was a great dad."

"So, what do you like to do to have fun?" Liz asked.

"I love dancing and cooking with my family. I like to go to baseball games. I take care of my sister's kids sometimes. They are a blast." She said smiling fondly. "I just like to laugh."

Francis smiled.

"What do you like to do Jason?" Paloma asked.

"Besides make fun of Elizabeth?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

"I like to travel and cook. I play a mean game of pool and I have a motorcycle I like to hop on every once in a while."

Liz's eyes widened. "You have a motorcycle?"

"Is it that surprising?"

"Uh yeah." Liz said making him laugh.

"Would you go on it with me?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'd try it."

"Francis rides too."

Paloma smiled. "Well, that's pretty hot. What else do you like to do Francis?"

"I'm a baseball fan too. I love riding and working on my bike."

"You're a great poker player." Jason added.

"True. It's fun getting together with the guys and talking smack."

"I'm pretty good at poker too." Paloma said.

Francis smiled.

"That leaves you Elizabeth, what makes you smile?" Paloma asked.

"I like to sketch and paint."

Paloma smiled. "You're an artist?"

"I've never had a showing or anything but it is my passion."

"I would like to see your work someday." Jason said.

"Okay." Liz said shyly.

They finished up and Francis had to go take a call so Jason and Liz went back to the living room.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Jason asked.

Liz sighed. "I probably should go back to my apartment. All of my clothes are there and I need to go back to work tomorrow."

"Edward banished me for the rest of the week."

Liz smirked.

"I wish you'd stay but I know you need to get back to your normal routine."

"I'll come eat dinner with you tomorrow night."

Jason grinned. "Of course you will because Paloma is cooking."

Liz laughed. "Well, I'll want to see you too."

"I already miss you and you haven't left yet." Jason said quietly.

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him. It was deep and heartfelt. "Call me before you go to sleep." She said standing up.

"I will."

Jason watched her go and then made a few calls. Paloma sat down next to him and laid a deck of cards down and he smiled. "You're on."


	24. Chapter 24 – Full Court Press

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still hanging in there with me. I'm also glad you liked how Liz handled Tracy! Guest – re: confidence. You know, it's interesting writing Jason Q. I don't have a reference pt. for how he'd be in his 30's but since he has such strong backing from Edward. I figured he would be very confident.

Chapter 24 – Full Court Press

Elizabeth walked into the office the next day and said hi to Epiphany.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks. It's really good to be back."

She walked back to her desk and gasped. "Oh—my—God." She muttered. There were flowers everywhere. One of them had a card and she took it out and read it.

"You are beyond beautiful. I can't stop thinking about you. Really looking forward to seeing you tonight. Jason."

She bit her lip as she held the card to her chest and then took it all in. Grabbing her phone, she stepped back and took a picture.

"It would be better if you were in it." Carly said. "Allow me."

Liz handed her the phone and then sat down and smiled as Carly snapped a few pictures.

"Perfect. You should send it to him."

Liz smiled. "Good idea. Can you help me move some of these around?"

Carly chuckled. "Sure."

They put some in the reception area and conference rooms and then headed to the break room.

Felix walked in. "Jason is pulling out all the stops."

Liz grinned. "It looks that way."

Epiphany walked in holding another bouquet. "These are for you."

Carly took them with a blank look on her face.

"Well don't just stand there. Read the card." Liz said smiling.

Carly put them down and quickly took the card out. Her mouth dropped open.

"Well…spill." Liz said impatiently.

"Uh, they're from Shawn."

Felix made a face. "You mean that fine ass man that works for Johnny?"

Carly nodded. "I had no idea he liked me."

"The question is do you like him." Felix said.

Carly slightly smiled. "He is good looking, really nice, and he cooks."

Liz grinned. "A trifecta. You better lock that down."

Carly grinned. "I'll give him a call later."

Felix smiled. "It looks like we're all going to be getting some."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Who are you dating?"

Felix grinned. "His name is Nathan. He's a cop."

Liz smiled. "Is he cute?"

"Uh…yeah. But I would refer to him as hot not cute."

Liz chuckled. "Good to know."

Epiphany's voice came over the intercom. "Elizabeth please come to my desk."

Liz made a face and then dashed away with Felix and Carly following close behind.

"What's up?" She asked Piph.

Epiphany pointed.

"Hello ma'am. Can you please sign here?"

Elizabeth nodded and signed.

"You've been served."

Liz's mouth dropped open and then she ripped open the envelope. Felix watched her closely.

"What is it?"

"I'm being sued along with Jason." She said completely bewildered.

"For what?" Carly asked.

"For the wrongful death of J.R. Chandler."

Epiphany frowned. "What?"

Liz stood there for a moment in a daze.

"Felix, take her to Jason." Epiphany said.

"Call Francis." Felix said.

Carly ran back and got Liz's purse and then gave it to her and watched them disappear into the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was livid. He immediately called Diane and told her to come over. Paloma could barely keep him contained. He was pacing back and forth and right before Liz walked in, he doubled over in pain and Paloma helped ease him to the floor. Felix and Liz ran towards him.

"Jason." She yelled.

He was trying to catch his breath.

"I tried to get him to calm down. He was so upset."

"Talk to me." Liz said kneeling down next to him.

"Nauseous." He muttered.

As soon as his breathing calmed, Felix and Paloma helped him to the couch and sat him down. Paloma ran to get him some water.

Liz kneeled down in front of him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Patrick said that I could have some physical symptoms for the next few days. He mentioned nausea."

Paloma handed him a glass and he drank half of it before handing it back over.

"You got the notice?" Liz asked.

He nodded. "You two?"

"Yeah."

Diane breezed in and could tell something happened. "What's going on?"

"Jason got a little ill. He's okay now." Liz said before she swept her hand over his forehead to make sure he didn't feel warm.

Diane nodded. "I was given a copy of the lawsuit. It's useless and frivolous and clearly Adam Chandler is just being a dick."

Jason smirked. "Is that your professional opinion?"

Diane grinned. "You just leave this up to me. I'll handle that windbag. Edward is going to have a fit. I would love to be there when he tears Adam Chandler apart."

Felix got up. "I need to get back to the office."

Liz stood up.

"You stay here with him." Felix said.

Liz nodded.

Paloma disappeared to give them some privacy.

"So, you think it will get thrown out?" Jason asked.

"More than likely but Adam Chandler does have connections. He could force it to go to trial but there is no way in hell he'll win. I think he knows that but he just wants revenge."

"His son was a psycho."

Diane sighed. "He's arguing that you both knew about what happened in the garage and that if you have come forth with what you knew, his son could have been saved."

"First of all, it's his word against ours. Second, we didn't know anything. The lights were out. We never even saw J.R." Jason said angrily.

"I understand that. It is suspicious that you two got married though. They could try and prove that the surveillance tape was doctored. He is going to fight dirty." Diane said.

Liz didn't even know what to say.

"Let's hope that Edward can talk him out of moving forward with this." Jason said.

"I'll go see him now." Diane said.

Diane left and Jason took Elizabeth's hand.

"Thanks for all the flowers." She said softly.

Jason looked over at her. "You liked them?"

She grinned. "Very much."

She grabbed her phone and showed him the photo Carly took.

"Send it to me."

She nodded. "I was planning to but I got rudely interrupted. Maybe I should properly thank you now."

Jason visibly relaxed. "I think that would be just what the doctor ordered.

Elizabeth touched his face and then kissed him softly. Jason deepened it and then pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Will you go out with me Saturday night?"

Liz smiled. "I would love to."

"Can't wait." He said before kissing her again. Jason was already head over heels for Elizabeth and he was going to do whatever he could to make sure that she felt the same way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour and a half later, Edward got off the jet and slid into a town car. He was pissed and Adam Chandler was about to take the brunt of his bad mood.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Adam opened his door and was immediately furious. "How dare you show up here."

"Oh can it Chandler. Did you really think I wouldn't confront you?"

"You have the nerve to show your face after my son died because of your grandson's lies?" Adam said.

"You are a loon. Your son was crazy. He kidnapped a woman, tried to rape her twice, and was going to kill her. Don't twist this around and blame Jason."

Adam sneered. "If he hadn't of lied, we could have gotten J.R. help."

"Maybe if you paid closer attention to your evil spawn, you would have known he had gone cuckoo for cocoa puffs." Edward yelled.

"Now you listen to me…."

"No. I will not listen to the rantings of a man that is clearly out of touch with reality. If you go forward with this, I will bury you. I will take your business, your house, and the life as you know it right now will not exist."

"No one threatens Adam Chandler."

"You should clean out your ears old man. I just did." Edward said angrily. "And to further clarify, I know where the bodies are buried so you really don't want to screw with me or my family. I know that you burned down Tad's house. I know about your kidnapping scheme regarding Jenny." Edward said with a smirk.

Adam's eyes were as big as saucers.

"And I know way more than that. My dear, sweet wife always advised me to know my enemies well and she was right. So you have a choice to make and it will determine whether you sink or swim. Your move." Edward said grinning.

Adam watched him get into the car and he threw a huge tantrum, tearing apart the living room and then he made a call. "Leslie call off the lawsuit." He said sinking down onto the couch. "Don't question me. Just do it." He snapped. God he hated the Quartermaines.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time Edward got back to town, Diane had called to tell him the good news and he stopped by Harborview to deliver it personally.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis opened the door for Edward.

"Grandfather?" Jason asked looking up at him.

Edward smiled. "Hello my boy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine. Why do you look like the cat that just ate the canary?"

Edward grinned. "I went to see Adam Chandler."

Jason frowned.

"I'm fine. He is no match for me anyway. Diane just called me. The lawsuit is no more."

Jason was shocked. "Seriously?"

"Very." Edward said smiling.

Elizabeth came walking down the stairs. "Hello Edward."

"Hello my dear. You are looking as beautiful as ever."

Liz blushed.

"Are you flirting with my wife?" Jason asked.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Ex-wife because you were too stupid to keep her."

Liz chuckled.

"I was just telling Jason that Adam Chandler has dropped the lawsuit."

Liz looked shocked. "Wow. You work fast."

Paloma came around the corner. "I thought I heard your voice." She said smiling.

Edward grinned and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. "How is my new favorite person?"

"He's smooth." Liz said to Jason who chuckled.

"I am well." Paloma said.

"Is Jason behaving?" Edward asked turning to eye Jason for a minute.

Paloma sighed. "For the most part."

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"Don't look so shocked Mr. Pace back and forth before doubling over in pain."

Edward growled. "Jason Quartermaine, you mind Paloma or I will ban you from the offices for another week."

Jason thought for a moment. "Does that mean she stays an extra week?"

Edward shook his head. "I've been trying to insult Cook more than usual so he'll quit and I can hire her. You are living on borrowed time."

Liz grinned. "Is it working—with cook?"

Edward groaned. "No and it's really pissing me off."

Jason chuckled.

"I need to get back to my Lila. Carry on." Edward said before leaving.

"You know, that's pretty much Jason in forty years." Paloma said making Liz laugh.

Jason frowned. "There is no way I'm as grumpy as Edward."

Paloma grinned when Liz gave him a look.

"Baby, you know I'm not." He said whining a little.

Liz laughed. "You're so cute when you pout."

Paloma chuckled and disappeared again.

Jason pulled Liz into his arms. "I'm looking forward to Saturday."

"Why do you have such a wicked look on your face when you say that?"

Jason just smiled.

"Well, I guess this is good because I get to go shopping."

"Not really."

Liz frowned. "Why?"

"Because I already have a dress for you. It will be delivered to your apartment a few hours before it's time to go.

"You picked my dress." Liz said skeptically.

Jason smiled. "Yes."

"Exactly how long have you been planning this?" She asked.

"Not too long."

He actually already had the tickets for the event and the hotel booked because it was expected of him to be there but this time, he'd get to take someone special.

Liz tilted her head. "Well, I'll look forward to it."

"I just want to make you happy." Jason said softly.

"You do?" Liz askedd before kissing him again. She loved his mouth. His lips were so soft and damn his tongue was otherworldly.

They made out for a while and then Paloma called them for dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next two days were busy. Elizabeth and Carly worked hard on the Giambetti campaign and Jason worked from home. He was feeling a lot better but Edward still insisted that he be well rested.

By the time Saturday came, Elizabeth was ready for some fun.

Felix ran to the door and opened it. A man handed him a garment bag and another smaller bag and then turned and walked away. He brought them inside and placed them on the couch. Elizabeth had just gotten out of the bathtub and came out into the living room with a robe on.

"Is that my dress?"

"It's either that or Jason did your dry cleaning for you." Felix said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I want to see."

Felix smiled and unzipped it. "Holy shit." He said. It was a beautiful strapless blue satin tulle organza dress that had a full skirt and beading on the top.

Liz smiled. "I love it. It's gorgeous."

It looked like something a princess would where.

"He has great taste."

"I'm going to finish getting ready and then you can help me into it." She said excitedly.

Felix smiled. "Hurry up. I can't wait to see this on you."

He opened the other bag and there were shoes and a box that looked like there was jewelry in it. He grabbed it and knocked on Elizabeth's door. "You have to see this."

"I'll be right there." She called out.

A few minutes later she came out and Felix handed her the box and a note.

Liz opened the note. "Elizabeth, I don't think any dress could truly do you justice, but I tried. Please wear these with it. I want to spoil you rotten. Can't wait to see you. Jason."

Liz opened the box and gasped as she looked at the beautiful diamond teardrop earrings.

Felix's mouth dropped open. "Damn."

"I can't believe he did all of this." Liz said in shock.

"I have a feeling this is just the start."

Liz's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry. This is what you always wanted." He said softly.

She nodded. "It is. I just can't believe I'm finally getting it." She had always dreamed that someone would want to sweep her off her feet and Jason seemed like he was taking the challenge very seriously.

"Hurry up and get dressed."

She nodded and put the earrings on and then took the dress from Felix and went into the bedroom. She stepped into it and then called Felix in to zipper it up.

"Stunning." He said. "Can I take a picture?"

She grinned. "Sure."

Felix took it and then sent it to Skye.

Her cell phone rang and it was Francis letting her know that he was downstairs.

Liz grabbed her purse. "Okay, here goes nothing."

"Have fun and call me tomorrow. I need to hear all the details." Felix said grinning.

Liz smiled and Felix walked her to the car.


	25. Chapter 25 – Dream Date

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad that you all like Jason's romantic gestures and the Adam vs Edward part. I just wanted you to know that I do have a very short Christmas story I've been writing on and off for the last month. It's either going to be a long one shot or a couple of chapters. I'll posted it closer to Christmas. * Guest – I forgot to warn about rated T/M.

Chapter 25 – Dream Date

Liz had tried to get where they were going out of Francis but he wouldn't say a thing. When they pulled into the airport, she was stunned. Francis parked and then opened her door and Jason held his hand out and Elizabeth slid out of the car.

"You look incredible." He said admiring her. "You'll be the most beautiful woman there."

"And where is there exactly?" She asked with a smile.

Jason smiled. "You'll see."

He walked her to the stairs and then surprised her by picking her up and carrying her into the plane. He sat her down and she smiled. "Are we going far?"

He shook his head no and took her hand. "I hope you enjoy yourself tonight Elizabeth. All of it is for you."

She smiled. "Thank you Jason. You don't even know how much this means to me."

The plane took off and they were barely in the air for long before it started to descend again. When it was time to get off, Jason carried her down the stairs and to the limo.

"I'm going to get used to you carrying me everywhere."

Jason grinned. The driver headed towards the city and Elizabeth soon realized that they were in New York. Her face lit up. The limo stopped near Central Park and they got out and Jason had arranged for a carriage ride. She felt like a princess as she climbed inside.

Jason grinned as she pointed to things with a huge smile on her face. They finally exited and the limo was waiting for them.

"I can't even imagine what is next." Liz said excitedly.

The limo stopped and there were flashes everywhere and Liz was confused. "Where are we?"

Jason smiled. "The Met Gala."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "No freaking way."

Jason chuckled.

"Oh my God Jason. I can't believe you did this. Are you up for it?"

"I'm fine."

The door opened and he slipped out and held out his hand and Liz got out and cameras were flashing everywhere. Kate was stunned to see her and immediately embraced her and some reporters wanted to take pictures of the pair so they posed for a few shots.

"This is surreal." Liz said smiling.

Kate grinned. "I'm so glad that you're here. I'll see what I can do to get you at my table." She said as she texted her assistant. "I have to go but we'll catch up later."

Liz said goodbye and they walked up the stairs and inside the building. Liz was eager to see some exhibits and they didn't disappoint. There were so many entertainment stars there that she was stunned. A few even told her they liked her dress.

"Are you having fun?" Jason asked.

"I'm having a blast." Liz said grinning.

"Good."

They were finally seated at Kate's table. The chairperson spoke and then dinner was served. And when the music started, Jason asked her to dance. He only had eyes for Elizabeth and as they swayed to the music he gave her a kiss. "I'm crazy about you Elizabeth Webber."

Liz grinned. "Good, because I'm crazy for you too Jason."

What he had done tonight was beyond her wildest dreams and she felt like a princess.

They went back to the table and chatted with Kate and she introduced them to a few people. And when it was finally time to leave he walked her back to the limo.

"Would you mind if we stayed in the city tonight?"

"I didn't bring any clothes." Liz said.

"Don't worry about that. It's already taken care of. I got us a two bedroom suite."

Liz smiled shyly. "Okay."

He kissed her again. It was a perfect night and he never wanted it to end.

They got to the hotel and went inside. One of the staff went up to the room with them and brought their bags. Liz's mouth dropped open the moment she entered the room. It was gorgeous and decadent. There was a living room that even had a piano.

Jason gave the bellboy a tip and then walked up behind her. "Is this okay?"

Liz spun around. "It's so nice Jason."

He pulled her over to the window to see the view.

"This is phenomenal." She whispered.

Jason put his arms around her and she laid her head back on his chest. "I love you." He whispered making her shiver.

She turned to look up at him and his eyes were so warm and loving. "Jason…."

"Shhhh." He said softly. "You don't have to say it right now. I just wanted you to know. I am in love with you Elizabeth. I can't imagine my life without you. You belong with me and I'll do anything to make you mine."

She gasped as tears filled her eyes and Jason kissed her passionately, pouring out his feelings making Elizabeth feel thoroughly loved. Her body was on fire. His kiss was intoxicating and mind numbingly hot.

"Wow." She said trying to catch her breath. She touched his face and looked into his beautiful eyes. "I am falling in love with you Jason. You're a good man and I'm so glad that we found our way back to each other."

"Me too."

She dropped her hands and Jason immediately felt a loss. Liz kicked off her shoes. "Maybe I should get changed.

"Sounds good. I wouldn't mind getting out of this tux."

Liz smiled. "But you look so damn gorgeous."

Jason smiled. He grabbed their suitcases and she followed him to her room and she turned so he could unzip her. She watched him leave and then stepped out of the dress and opened the suitcase. She laughed that he had packed one of his t-shirts as her pajamas. Putting it on, she adjusted it and then took her hair down and went back into the living room. Jason was waiting for on the couch, wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. She climbed onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"You look great in my shirt."

Liz grinned. "Thank you."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly and then Jason fisted her hair and kissed her properly.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of your kisses." Liz said.

"Ditto." He said before devouring her mouth again.

She moaned lightly. "Jason…"

"Hmmm?" He murmured as he kissed her neck.

"Make love to me."

He pulled back abruptly. "What?"

Liz blushed. "Make love to me."

"Elizabeth, I didn't do all of this to get you into bed."

"I know but I want to be with you completely. Life is too short. Haven't we wasted enough time?" She asked confidently.

Jason's eyes were stormy as he considered her request. "I just want you to be sure. We can't take it back."

She looked at him with sultry eyes. "I don't plan on wanting to."

Jason growled and sucked on her bottom lip and then kissed her sensuously leaving no doubt in Elizabeth's mind that he wanted her desperately.

He stood up with her clinging to his body and walked towards his room. He was a little nervous because he wanted it to be good for her. Gently laying her on the bed, he hovered over her body as his lips barely brushed hers. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you Elizabeth. Are you sure?"

She answered with a scorching kiss as her hands moved under his t-shirt. Jason groaned at the contact as she plundered his mouth.

He pulled back long enough to take off his shirt and then kissed her again. Elizabeth's body was on fire. Her hands curiously traveled over his body making Jason shiver. "Elizabeth." He muttered in between kisses.

He pulled back again and her eyes raked over his sculpted chest and she lifted his shirt over her head and tossed it.

"Beautiful." He said taking her in.

And then his mouth was on her breast; sucking and kissing and nipping. Liz's back arched as she moaned her approval and Jason tasted her other nipple and quickly sent her into another frenzy. And when his fingers brushed against the outside of her panties, a shudder went through her body as he lightly stroked her bud.

"Jason." She yelled as she ached for him to touch her and send her over the edge.

He quickly pulled them down and spread her legs and then laid on top of her. He pillaged her mouth once again as he snapped his hips against her, making her whole body jump at the contact. Sliding to the side, his hand found her wetness and Elizabeth clutched his hair as he kissed her deeply. "Oh God…Jay…Jason." She screamed as she tensed and then violently shuddered as a huge orgasm coursed throughout her body. Jason moved down and his mouth found her clit as she continued to come, overwhelmed by the sensation. She yelled out his name again as her body continued to jerk and her hips bucked against his mouth. Jason pulled away and she watched him take off the rest of his clothes and put on a condom.

She looked at him a little fearfully because he was so big.

"You're so wet for me baby. It's going to feel so good." Jason cooed.

Elizabeth felt him press again her entrance and she almost came again. "Now Jason." She yelled and he didn't disappoint as he slowly pushed his way inside of her, making her tremble as her body adjusted to his size. He closed his eyes, savoring how good she felt before finally starting to move. "Yes." She said as he began to find a rhythm.

For Jason, she felt so tight and hot that he felt like she was scorching him. "So good." He sighed out as his movements became more frantic. Liz raised her hips to meet his, prompting another loud groan from Jason. He reached in between them and started to manipulate her clit as he pounded into her. He barely heard her scream his name as he erupted still thrusting into her. Finally, he collapsed onto her trembling body fully spent.

After a few minutes, Jason pulled out and removed the condom and cleaned himself up before returning to her side.

"That was fantastic." Liz said softly.

"Thank you for trusting me." He said before kissing her forehead. "You're incredibly sexy. Do you know that?"

She blushed. "I love you." She said shyly.

Jason smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. I love you too."

They cuddled and fell asleep only to be awakened a few hours later to ravish each other again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning they both woke up sated and very hungry. Jason ordered room service and they hopped in the shower which led to another round of lovemaking.

They quickly got dressed and Jason got the door.

"Smells so good." Liz said after they were alone again.

"I agree."

They sat down and practically devoured the food.

"I guess I worked up an appetite." Liz said smiling.

Jason grinned. "I need to keep my stamina up."

"True, you are getting old."

"I prefer aged challenged." Jason quipped.

"Well at least we know your parts still work."

Jason smiled. "I did think I would need oxygen at one point."

"You are a panter." She said before biting her lip.

"Only for you."

Liz grinned. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, we could hang out here and go home really late or even in the morning. It's up to you."

"You are the boss. Can we stay? I'd hate to have Paloma traumatized when she hears me scream your name."

Jason smiled. "We could go sightseeing for a while if you want then come back here and….."

"Hide the pickle?"

Jason laughed.

There was a knock on the door and he got up and opened it taking some bills out of his pocket before grabbing the vase with flowers.

Liz smiled. "For me?"

"Yup." He said putting them down on the table. "Just because you're you."

Liz got up and hugged him. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

Jason looked at her seriously. "Elizabeth, I'm never letting you go again. I hope you get that."

She stared up at him wondering what she ever did to deserve such devotion. "Jason, I was so mean to you before."

"I saw beyond that; to the person you really are and I really liked what I saw. You're so smart and talented. Everyone told me to be patient and it was hard. I knew you were hurting and I just wanted to make it all go away and show you that you deserve to be loved."

"You deserve it too." She said softly.

He kissed her then held her tightly. "I have never ever wanted someone like I want you and it's not about sex. It's about wanting a deeper connection and to feel something. You do that for me Elizabeth. I never ever thought I'd find someone that I wanted to share my life with forever."

She pulled back with tears in her eyes. Jason looked the same way she did. "Love me Jason." She whispered.

Jason lips brushed against hers and soon his tongue darted out and traced along her seam. His hand held her head as he kissed her from one direction, then another. He wasn't even touching her body but just his kisses were making her shudder. Moaning against his soft lips, she moved her hands under his shirt, tracing the lines of his muscles as Jason groaned. His lips moved over her face and then stop to suck her chin. "Mine." Jason said as he kissed her neck as she clutched his shirt. His mouth encompassed hers as he smothered her moan as he yanked her closer.

Elizabeth was so wet and Jason's kisses were like a drug. He swept her up into his arms and laid her on the bed, determined to make her scream, and he did over and over again until they both clung to each other—exhausted.

They eventually made it out of the hotel for a few hours and then spent the rest of the evening making love and holding each other. Elizabeth never thought she would find this kind of happiness. She finally felt at peace.


	26. Chapter 26 – Not so Dead

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you liked the romance and hotness! I know it was a long time coming!

Chapter 26 – Not so Dead

Six Months Later

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the mansion holding hands. The last six months they have fallen even more in love and were inseparable. Jason continued to spoil Liz and she did her best to spoil him as well. The media had finally started to leave them alone for the most part and business was going well.

Monica strode towards them and gave them both a hug. "Come on, Edward is eager to make his announcement."

Jason followed her into the sitting room.

"You're here." Edward said before giving Liz a warm hug. "Have a seat."

They sat down on the couch next to Monica and Alan.

"As you all know, I have been mentoring Emily for the last year and she has done excellent work. I feel it's time that she take the next step, so I'm having her run the Paris division."

Jason looked over at Emily who was smiling. "You're moving to Paris?"

"Yes. I've been flying back and forth there anyway and I love the city. It's a great opportunity for me."

Jason got up and hugged her. "I'll miss you but I'm happy for you."

Tracy rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as everyone else congratulated Emily.

"I have another announcement. I'm promoting Jason to co-CEO with Tracy. Skye will be taking over Jason's position as V.P." Edward said smiling.

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"Over my dead body." Tracy said standing up.

"That can be arranged." Monica quipped.

"Father, how could you?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Tracy, nothing is being taken away from you. You will be mentoring Jason. We have a huge company and it will be better in the long run if more than one person was overseeing all the different offices."

"But…"

"But nothing. You two will have to find a way to work together. Skye will be mentoring Elizabeth. AJ will now be Vice President of Operations."

AJ smiled.

"Our business is growing rapidly. I need the right people in place." Edward said looking around the room and mostly smiling faces.

"I feel like you're trying to phase me out." She said pouting.

"Tracy, you are of vital importance to this company. You need to get over your insecurities. I have no intention of getting rid of you or replacing you." Edward said.

Tracy bit her lip to hold her tears back and then left the room.

Jason stood up. "I'll go talk to her."

AJ looked over at Emily. "Should I call 911?"

Emily smirked. "You might need more than that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pushed open the door to the study just as Tracy blew her nose. He tentatively took a few steps in before speaking. "Tracy, I have a lot to learn. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you help build this company to where it is today. Don't be threatened by me. Together, as a team, we could be unstoppable."

Tracy turned and looked at him. "I never have hated you Jason. I was just jealous."

"Why?"

"Because Edward doted on you. I had to learn everything the hard way. He made me crawl and practically beg for even a scrap of praise or guidance. And here you come along, the golden boy and apple of his eye. He nurtured you and mentored you and I felt left out and slapped in the face."

Jason cleared his throat. "He always talked about you and how proud he was of you; that you rose up the ranks by blood, sweat, and tears. You reminded him of himself which to me is the greatest compliment he could give you. Edward fought to get this company started and to grow it. He sacrificed and put his heart and soul into and see's that in you. He might suck as far as telling you that, but he has certainly told me numerous times."

Tracy had started to cry again and Jason walked forward and touched her arms.

"You and Edward are ELQ. I'm not ready to have it all. I want a family and get my happily ever after. In the end, I don't want to be just about the business and that drives Edward crazy. He knows that. Giving me this position is trying to force my hand. So as much as you think it must be great to be the golden child, it doesn't always have its perks."

Tracy nodded.

"Do you think you can stop taking your anger towards Edwards out on me? I don't want to fight with you." He said softly.

Tracy made a move to wipe her face and Jason dropped his hands.

"Okay." Tracy said softly.

Jason smiled at her and brushed another tear away. He hugged her; totally catching Tracy off guard. At first she didn't return it but she finally put her arms around him and squeezed.

Jason pulled back and then kissed her forehead. "We'll make this work." He said before turning and leaving her.

Tracy watched him leave and then sat down trying to figure out how to deal with her anger issues.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Skye watched Jason walked back into the room looking completely unscathed and she held out her hand as AJ cursed and put some money into it.

Jason caught the transaction and chuckled. "Tracy is fine. Just give her a few minutes."

Paloma walked into the room. "Dinner is ready."

Jason smiled at her. Edward had gotten her a work visa and stole her from him, but he was glad she was sticking around. Cook had taken a leave of absence to go see family and travel. Paloma also made Francis smile so that was a plus.

They all went into the dining room and sat down. Tracy finally joined them.

Everyone had just started eating when all hell broke loose.

Alan's face turned red. "Oh—my—God." He uttered.

Monica dropped her fork and her mouth dropped open. "You're dead." She said breathlessly.

The woman grinned. "Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated."

"But how?" Edward asked.

"The WSB. Robert Scorpio helped fake my death and they gave me a new identity." She said calmly.

Tracy hated her guts. "Why come back now?"

"I came back for my son."

Tracy stood up and threw down her napkin. "You are not going anywhere near him and if you do anything to hurt him, you will wish you had died back then." She said fiercely.

Jason and AJ looked at each other and frowned. Skye and Emily were at a total loss. Edward wanted to strangle Robert Scorpio.

Lila cleared her throat. "That goes double for me. I will not allow you come into my home and hurt my family. You did enough of that the first time around, not to mention that you tried to bilk this family for millions of dollars and tried to ruin my marriage. You never even cared about your son it was all about the money and punishing people you felt did you wrong."

"That is not true."

"You are vile and evil." Tracy sneered.

"I've changed. I'm not the same person I was before." The woman said emotionally.

"Did your last victim run out of money? Because that is the only reason you'd come sniffing around after all of this time." Tracy yelled.

Monica stood up in tears and ran from the room.

Jason stood up. "What the hell is going on? Who is she?" He yelled looking around the table for answers.

The woman gasped and walked up to him. "Oh Jason, I'm your mother." She said dramatically.

Jason's face completely drained of color. AJ had to stand up and steady him as his brother's knees buckled. He pushed him back into the chair.

"What? No?" Jason finally muttered. He had seen a picture of his mother a long time ago but she looked so different.

Susan's eyes welled up with tears. "You're so handsome." She said as she moved towards him.

Elizabeth stood up and blocked her from moving forward.

"Who are you?" Susan asked irritably.

"His girlfriend. I think you need to step back and give him some room." She said firmly.

Skye had handed Jason some water and she watched while he gulped it down.

"Mom." Jason said.

Susan smiled thinking Jason was talking about her and she was stunned when he stood and ran out the room to go look for Monica.

Tracy smirked. "Reality sucks for you doesn't it? Did you think he'd turn away from the only mother he's ever known and just embrace you? You always were too arrogant for your own good." She said irately.

"Shut up Tracy." Susan yelled. "God, you are the same vile shrew you always have been. That is my son. He belongs with me."

"News flash, your son is thirty years old not five." Alan said standing up. "How dare you waltz into this house like you own it; like you have some right to Jason."

"He's my son." She spat.

"By blood only." Edward yelled.

"Get out of here before I throw you out." Alan yelled.

Susan stared at Alan for a minute. He was still a handsome man. "I'm staying at the Metro Court. Please tell Jason that I'm in room 3225. We need to talk." She said before turning and leaving. She paused on the steps and whipped out her phone. "It's done." She said before smiling brightly. Revenge was a bitch and Susan Moore was her name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason found Monica in the kitchen with a shot glass and a bottle of whisky in her hands. "Mom."

Monica looked over at him with tear-stained eyes. "You know, around the time you were born was a very bad time for me and your dad. Rick had left me and even though I moved back in here, I pushed your father away. He began having an affair with Susan and refused to divorce me because we were fighting over AJ. When I found out she had you, I lost it. Your father moved in with her and they had problems so he moved back here. I had filed for divorce." She said before downing another shot. "He moved back in and then decided he wanted me. I refused to take him back unless he had nothing to do with her and he was willing to do it. That probably put everything else that happened in motion. I shouldn't have done that but I was so hurt and jealous. Susan wanted revenge so she sued us for a million dollars. She won but could only keep 10% of it so she was livid." Monica took another shot making Jason move closer to her. He hated seeing her in so much pain.

"She started drinking and Alan wanted to sue for full custody. I'm so ashamed to say this, but I didn't want you in the house. I was so bitter. She married Scott to try to get to your trust fund and then later she met Lila's husband Crane Tolliver who informed her that his and Lila's divorce was never final."

Jason frowned. "What?"

"It was true which made Lila and Edward's marriage invalid. They tried to blackmail us with the information wanting millions. Scott tried to get his hands on your trust and the night that we were supposed to give her the money for the unsigned divorce documents, she was killed. We were all suspects for a while until they discovered that Crane killed Susan because she backed out of their deal."

"Did she have a change of heart or want to keep everything for herself."

Monica shrugged. "I don't know. After she died, we brought you to the mansion and I grew to love you like you were my own. Please never doubt that." She said starting to cry.

Jason pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I love you mom. You will always be my mom. Don't cry. You have always been there for me when I need you."

Alan came up behind them and took Monica out of Jason's arms. "Oh Monica, it will okay. I promise I won't let her hurt Jason."

Jason put his hand on Alan's back and then turned and went back to the dining room but it was empty so he went to the sitting room.

"How is she?" Skye asked.

"Hurting. She told me everything." He said turning to look at Edward. "What do we do?"

Edward sighed. "There's nothing we can do. She hasn't done anything illegal yet. Of course I already called Johnny to have her checked out."

Jason nodded.

"She's staying at the Metro Court in room 3225. She wants to talk to you." Edward said almost choking on the words.

Jason wasn't sure what to do. Elizabeth walked over to him and hugged him. She didn't know quite what to say.

"I'm not up for that right now. I need to think." Jason said. None of this felt right. Susan was clearly trying to get a rise of them.

Liz touched his face. "If you need time alone…."

"No, come with me."

Liz nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said to Edward.

Edward nodded and watched Jason kiss Lila on the forehead before he left.

Tracy cleared her throat. "We need to take that bitch down."

Skye smirked. Sometimes it was good having Tracy around. "I'm in."

Everyone agreed.

"What should we do now?" Emily asked.

Edward stood up. "Find out who sent her here because I can guarantee you that she didn't come here because she missed her child. She came here because someone drew her back."

"Any ideas?" AJ asked.

"I have a short list. I just have to prove it." He said walking out of the room.

Lila sighed. She just hoped that Susan didn't do any lasting damage before they could shut her down.


	27. Chapter 27 – Unexpected Consequences

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad I shocked you. It gets harder and harder to do the more that I write. * bajangirlz, trini12180, ilovedana53, lrobinson01 – Good call! * Guest – Glad you liked the throwback! * LiasonLuv – partially right. * Guest – Thank you so much! * XxXAndreaXxX – Thank you!

Chapter 27 – Unexpected Consequences

Liz gripped Jason tightly around the waist as he zoomed around the curves faster and faster. She was laughing and enjoying the feel of riding against the wind.

Jason needed to clear his mind. Riding did that for him. It made him feel alive and so in tune with everything around him. He was going to need clarity to figure out how to handle this. He parked the bike and they got off and went to bridge.

"Did you like it?"

Liz grinned. "It was incredible. I didn't want to get off."

Jason smiled. "Good. It's something we can do together. Maybe we'll take a trip someday."

"I would love that."

He walked over to the bridge and she followed. "I don't know what to do." He said softly.

She hugged him and rubbed his back. "What does your heart say?"

"That Monica is my mother; that I can't trust Susan."

"Then trust your instincts."

He sighed. "I always wondered what it would be like if I had known Susan. Knowing her history with our family, it sounds like it would have been a hard life. I wonder if I would have been a bad person; running cons and only caring about the money. A part of me never wants to speak to her but then I feel guilty because maybe she has changed or maybe with me in her life she'd be a better person. I just don't know."

Elizabeth held him tighter. "You have to do what is right for you. Regardless of biology, she made choices that did not include being with you. It sounds like the best thing that happened was that you came to live with Monica and Alan. I lived a life with parents who didn't want me. It wasn't easy and I'm glad you didn't have to deal with that. I'll support you no matter what you choose. Of course, I don't want her to hurt you and I'll cut a bitch if she does."

Jason pulled back and looked at her with a smirk on his face. "You can give her your bitch please face."

Liz frowned. "I don't have one of those."

Jason laughed. "You have the best one I've ever seen."

Liz smirked and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Felix, do I have a bitch please face?" She asked.

Jason could hear Felix's hysterical laughter and started to chuckle.

Liz hung up on him. "How did this conversation become about me anyway?"

Jason grabbed her face and kissed her forcibly, leaving no question that he wanted, loved, and needed her. He pulled back taking in a deep breath.

"Wow." She said softly.

"You're my wow." He said before kissing her again.

Liz got lost in his exquisite touch as she kissed him back with all that she had.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Susan grabbed her cell phone. "Hello." She said staring down at the huge rock on her ring feeling. "How is my fiancé today?"

"Shut it. What happened? I want to know every detail." He demanded.

She smiled. "Patience my love. You should have seen the look on Monica and Alan's face when I walked in—totally priceless."

He chuckled.

"Monica ended up running from the room in tears. Tracy threatened me. Hell, even Lila got into the act. It felt so good to wipe that smug look off their faces after all these years."

"I'm sure it did. What about your son?" He asked.

Susan sighed. "He didn't say anything to me and went chasing after that bitch."

"Now who needs to have patience? You need to lure him in. The more you can hurt him, the more damage it will do to our intended victims."

"I know." She said.

"I have to go."

Adam hung up the phone. He really hoped that Susan didn't get sentimental when it came to Jason and that she could help him and stick to the plan. Everything he owned was counting on it. And once Edward was completely distracted, he would go in for the kill.

Susan walked over to the window. She was affected by seeing her son. She wasn't a total monster. But it still didn't change anything because he was a stranger to her. There was no bond that existed between them anymore. To convince Jason otherwise would require a lot of acting on her part but she was definitely up for the challenge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward watched Spinelli walk into the study. "Thanks for coming."

"You're most welcome fearless leader." He said before sitting down and putting his backpack next to him.

"I need your help. Someone is trying to hurt Jason and we need to put an end to it."

Spinelli frowned. "If the formidable one is in trouble then I will start post haste."

Edward stared at him for a minute making Spinelli squirm. "I have a hunch that Jason's mother, Susan Moore, is working with one of my enemies to try and bring us down. I need you to try and prove a link between Susan Moore and Adam Chandler."

Spinelli took some notes.

"And throw Scott Baldwin into the mix. I wouldn't put it past him to be involved."

"Your wish is my command." Spinelli said.

"If you figure this out for us, there will be a hefty bonus involved. Francis tells me that you like something called Comic Con."

Spinelli's eyes grew big.

Edward grinned. "I will throw in your use of the jet to get there and an all-expense paid weekend. All you have to do is link Susan to Adam and then help me take Adam down."

Spinelli grinned. "Consider it done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the penthouse. Liz had moved in a month prior at Jason's insistence. She was spending every night with him anyway, so he didn't see why they had to be apart.

"You look tired." Liz said.

"I am."

She took his hand. "Come on."

They went upstairs and got changed and slid under the covers.

Liz snuggled into his chest. She hated seeing him so torn. Jason had always been there for her so she was going to be there for him. When she knew that Jason had fallen asleep, she slipped out of bed and called Francis.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Susan opened her door and was shocked to see Elizabeth standing there. "Is Jason alright?"

"Like you give a shit." She said brushing past her. "We need to get something straight.

Susan let the door shut and turned around. "And what is that?"

"If you think that I'm going to stand by and watch you hurt Jason, you have another thing coming." She said as she glared at the woman.

Susan pretended to be upset. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to get to know my son."

"Your son has lived his whole life without you and turned out just fine. Why don't you tell me the real reason you are here." She asked defiantly.

Susan tried not to smile. Elizabeth's bravado amused her. The younger woman was playing right into her hands. "You really shouldn't believe everything you hear about people."

"I think you've more than proven what kind of person you are. Jason told me everything you've done."

Susan sat down. "Well, I made a few phones calls and your past isn't stellar either. I'm not sure that you're good enough for my son." She sneered.

Liz gasped.

"That's right, I know about your little tryst at the frat house. Does my son know what a slut you were?" Susan yelled.

Liz was enraged. Before she could stop herself, she smacked Susan so hard the woman stumbled backwards and almost fell. "Stay away from Jason you bitch." Liz said before walking out the door.

Susan held her face and then picked up the phone. "Please help me, a woman just attacked me. She's on her way down to the lobby. She's 5'2, brunette with blue eyes. Please call the police."

She hung up the phone and smiled. "This couldn't have worked out better if I had planned it." She said before forcing herself to cry. It was time to put on a big show.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz was furious. She stepped off the elevator and was stopped by security.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to come with us."

Liz was stunned. "What for?"

"The police are on their way. You're being arrested for assault."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. Jason was going to kill her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sat in the interrogation room waiting for someone to come question her. An officer came and got her finger printed and took a mug shot. Once that was done, she was taken to a holding cell. She sat on the bed in tears. She had made a mess of things.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis walked into the penthouse and ran upstairs and knocked on Jason's door before opening it. "Jason wake up."

He shot up into a sitting position. "Francis? What's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth."

Jason groggily looked around the room and was shocked to find her not in bed with him. "What happened?"

"She went to confront Susan and somehow ended up slapping her. Susan had her arrested."

"Fuck." Jason said jumping up. "I'll be right down. Call Diane."

"Already done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane watched as a puffy eyed Elizabeth was led into the interrogation room in handcuffs.

"Really? Is that necessary?"

"Sorry. I'm just doing my job." The cop said.

Elizabeth sat down in the chair and put her hands on the table.

"Are you okay?" Diane asked after the man left.

Elizabeth shook her head no and started to cry.

"Aww sweetie. It's okay. I promise you that I'll get you out of this. Can you tell me what happened?"

Diane handed her a tissue.

"This woman showed up at the mansion and it turned out to be Jason's bio mom."

Diane's mouth dropped open.

"I know. Apparently, she was horrible back in the day and did a lot of bad things to the family."

"I see." Diane said.

"Monica left in tears and Jason was upset and I just couldn't let it go. I waited until he fell asleep and I went to see her to tell her that she better not hurt Jason." Liz explained.

Diane sighed. "And let me guess, she provoked you."

Liz nodded and wiped her face again. "When I was in college I was almost gang raped and she somehow found out and made it seem like I was a slut. I just lost it and smacked her."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. What a bitch." Diane said.

She heard a disturbance outside and jumped up and opened the door and Jason was arguing with Mac. She walked towards him. "Jason calm down."

"How is she?" He asked.

"Upset and scared."

Jason sighed. "Can I see her?"

"No." Mac said.

Jason glared at him. "I swear to God that I will never forgive you for this."

Mac started to say something when Susan walked in.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Jason yelled.

Susan jumped back.

Mac stepped in between them. "Unless you want to be sitting in a jail cell next to your girlfriend, I suggest that you calm down."

Jason continued to glare at her and ignored him.

"Now, do you want to press charges or get a restraining order?" Mac asked her.

Susan cleared her throat. "That is entirely up to my son."

It suddenly dawned on Mac who the woman was. "Susan Moore."

"The years have been very good to you." She said with a smile.

Mac was stunned. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Robert made sure that I wasn't."

Mac frowned. "Robert?"

"Yes. The WSB was following Crane and Robert found me. Apparently, Alan sucks at taking pulses because I was still alive; barely actually. He decided it was safer for me to disappear. So, he got me help and put me in a protection program so that Crane or his family couldn't hurt me. I was supposed to testify against him at some point."

"Crane is dead." Mac said.

"I know." Susan replied.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your tete a tete, I need to know what your decision is going to be." Diane said to Susan.

"Of course, my intention is not to hurt Elizabeth."

"Yeah right. If you're breathing you're lying." Diane muttered.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"Come back to the hotel with me so I can get to know you. If you agree to sit and talk with me for a while, then I won't press charges."

Mac actually was a little pissed by the blackmail.

Jason looked over at Diane and she pulled him aside.

"I hate to subject you to your bio-bitch but she could easily get a restraining order against Elizabeth and it would go on her record as well as the misdemeanor that would be added as well. She is already distraught. Do you think you could stomach a talk with Susan?" She whispered.

"For Elizabeth, yes."

Diane squeezed his arm. They walked back to the group.

"I'll do it." Jason said.

Susan looked at Mac. "I don't want to press charges. Jason, let's go."

"I need to see Elizabeth first." He said.

"That wasn't the deal." Susan said.

Jason's jaw clenched as he looked over at Diane. "Tell her I love her and that I'm not upset with her please."

"I will."

Diane looked up at Mac. "Can you please have your officer un-cuff my client?"

Mac nodded at the officer and then Diane went back into the room.

"He doesn't want to see me right?" Liz asked softly.

"Why would you think that?"

Liz shrugged.

Diane paused for a moment, trying to choose her words wisely. "Jason made a deal with Susan that he'd go talk to her if she agreed to drop the charges."

Liz bit her lip.

"He wanted to see you before he left but she said no. He told me to tell you that he loves you and he's not upset with you. Elizabeth that man loves you more than anything. He's not going anywhere." She said definitively.

Liz wiped a tear away. An officer came into the room and un-cuffed her.

"We're processing her paperwork now." He said.

"Thank you." Diane said.

She stood up and walked over to Elizabeth. "You look like you could use a hug."

Liz stood up and Diane held her. She just wanted to go home and wished that she could go back and undo what she did.


	28. Chapter 28 - Strategic Planning

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Strong reaction against Susan….as it should be. * There's another big twist coming up! bajangirlz – Thanks! * Tish – Thank you! * Guest – regarding arresting Susan. What would he arrest her for? Do you mean because she said she wouldn't press charges if he came with her? Because she said it in front of police I don't think it would actually constitute as blackmail. Maybe I'm wrong but she just gave him options. It's like saying to someone that if they promise not to come near me again, I won't press charges.

Chapter 28 - Strategic Planning

Jason walked into the hotel room and sat down. Francis was standing in the hallway outside the door.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Susan asked.

"No, I'm fine. What do you want?"

Susan sat across from him and really took her son in. "You definitely look like my side of the family." She said studying his features.

"I don't know what you want from me."

"A chance to get to know you; to explain where I've been." She said earnestly.

"Don't act like you've been pining away to be a mom all these years because I don't think I'd ever believe that." He said firmly.

"I wouldn't expect you too. When I woke up in the hospital after Crane shot me, it was a week before Robert sauntered in and told me that I was going to be sent away for my protection. It certainly was no life for a child. After his death, Crane's family wanted me dead because they blamed it on his association with me."

"And I'm supposed to believe you even considered taking me with you?"

"Jason, the reason I was shot was because I backed out of the deal with Crane."

Jason rolled his eyes. "And no one will know your true reasoning for that. Crane is dead. You could tell me anything."

Susan sighed. "Fair enough. Anyway, they sent me away and gave me a new identity; a chance to start over and I took it. I got a job and never looked back. I'm not a monster Jason. I did some pretty messed up things before, but I've changed and have my own life now."

Jason noticed her hand. "And you're engaged."

Susan smiled. "I am."

"Have you ever had more kids?" He asked curiously.

"No. And for the record, the reason I backed out of the deal with Crane is because I didn't want to be charged with blackmail by your family."

"But you were blackmailing them. So, it really was all about you."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't want to go to jail."

Jason stared at his mother. "I guess I should thank you for abandoning me. I've had a good life."

"I couldn't take you with me anyway. Robert didn't give me that option." She said frankly.

"Don't look so broken up over it." Jason quipped.

Susan ignored his sarcasm. "So, tell me about yourself Jason."

Jason sighed. "I am co-CEO at ELQ. I spend most of my time working or being with Elizabeth."

"There's more to life than work."

"I'm aware of that." Jason said getting a little annoyed.

Susan got up and went to get some water for herself. "So, you and Elizabeth are serious?"

"Very."

"I think I read that you are divorced." She said sitting back down.

"We were but we found our way back. I love her deeply."

Susan took a sip of her water and then put it down. "I'm happy for you. You sound like a very successful together person."

"My family nurtured me well." He said staring her down.

"I don't want to fight with you Jason. I won't be in town that long. I know Monica is your mother. I'm really not trying to interfere with that. But, it would be nice to spend a little time with you. I could tell you about my family so you know where you came from."

Jason looked down. He knew that he couldn't trust her. But he was curious about her side of the family. Medically speaking it would be nice to know as well. "I'll think about it. Can I go now?"

Susan nodded. "It wasn't that horrible was it?"

"No." He forced himself to say.

"I appreciate that you gave me a chance.

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, it's not like you didn't pretty much blackmail me or anything."

Susan smirked. "I guess old habits are hard to break."

Jason shook his head and walked to the door and didn't look back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane watched Jason walked into the apartment.

"What are you doing here? Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

She put down her wine glass. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay and no she's not but I think she's a little better than she was before. I made her take a hot bath and she is lying down. How did it go with Susan?"

"Fine. She's just a joy." Jason said sarcastically as Diane snorted.

"If I could get away with it I'd smack her myself after what she said to Elizabeth."

Jason frowned. "What did she say?"

"I think Elizabeth should be the one to tell you that." Diane said standing up. "I need to go. Lorenzo is waiting for me."

Jason held open the door and then shut the lights off and went upstairs.

He opened the door to his room and the lights were off and when he didn't see Elizabeth on the bed, he was alarmed at first but then saw a form in the chair by the window. "Elizabeth." He said softly.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have interfered. It was your life and I made a big mess."

Jason walked over to her, picked her up, and sat down and held her. "I'm not mad at you Elizabeth. I hate that you have to go through all of that because of me though."

"It's not your fault Susan is a bitch."

Jason smirked at the fire in her eyes. "What did she say to you?"

Liz looked away.

"Elizabeth…."

"Jason, I'm scared to tell you because I don't want to come between you two."

"You just called her a bitch and I didn't blink. Just tell me. I need to know." Jason said as he turned her face so she'd look at him.

She took a deep breath. "She told me that I shouldn't believe everything I hear about her and then proceeded to say she did a background check on me."

"What?" He said loudly.

"She asked if you knew that I was a slut and mentioned my tryst at the frat house." She said so quietly Jason had to strain to hear her.

He was pissed. He closed his eyes for a moment and then kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry that she said that you. She had no right. I hate that she made you even think about that."

Liz looked up at him. "I'm just pissed off that if I was going to get arrested that I didn't punch her in the mouth. And don't even get me started on the fact that she found out what happened." She said trying to get out of his arms.

"Elizabeth."

"I'm just so angry and embarrassed that I was put in a jail cell. She humiliated me. I know what happened at the frat house wasn't my fault. Hearing her twist it….."

"I know. I'm angry too but we can't play into her hands." He said firmly.

She studied him for a moment. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I think I'm going to pretend to be on her side. I'll get the family to go along with. They hate her so much that I'm sure they'll still be able to yell and fight with her about it. We need to find out what she is up to." Jason said feeling disgusted with his mother. "And afterwards, I'll make her pay for what she did to you."

"She might be dangerous." She said unable to stop Sam from popping into her brain.

Jason kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I need to do this."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't." He said evenly. "This isn't the same as before. I'll always be guarded."

She kissed him urgently until the need for air forced their lips apart. "Okay."

"It's going to be alright. I promise."

He stood up and carried her over to the bed and they got under the covers. "This time, you better not sneak out of here."

She sighed. "Don't worry, I won't be repeating that mistake again."

He kissed her softly. "Thank you for defending me." He said softly. "I love that you have my back."

"Always." She said before giving him a kiss.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Susan had the arrest leaked and just trying to drive out of the garage at Harbor View in the morning was a nightmare. Reporters swarmed the car and were shouting questions. Everyone knew that Jason's mother had returned from the dead and his girlfriend had attacked her. By the time they got to the Quartermaine's Jason wanted a drink.

They walked into the sitting room.

"How did it feel smacking that bitch?" Tracy asked with a smirk.

"Tracy." Monica yelled.

"Oh can it Monica. You know that if you had the chance, you'd smack that smug look off of her face too."

Monica smirked and Liz chuckled.

Tracy grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her over to the couch. "Tell me everything."

Jason shook his head and sat down. "I need you all to listen."

"What's wrong?" Monica asked.

"I need to do something and I know that you're not going to like it."

Edward put down his paper and folded his hands.

"I'm going to pretend that I want to get to know Susan." Jason announced.

"What?" Alan yelled.

"I know it sounds crazy but we need to see what angle she's working." Jason said.

"What about Elizabeth?"

"I'm going to tell Susan that we're fighting; that we're staying in separate bedrooms."

Tracy frowned. "Maybe Elizabeth should stay here."

Everyone looked at Tracy in shock.

"I want her with me so that I can protect her." Jason said.

Tracy cleared her throat. "Maybe you should work from home for a few days." She suggested to Elizabeth.

"We can do some conference calls." Skye added. "And if you need anything, I can bring it to you."

Liz smiled. "That's fine."

They were interrupted by Audrey and Sarah.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Audrey asked.

"I'm okay." She said getting up and giving Audrey a hug.

"I can't believe you were arrested. Is it true?"

They sat down and they all took turns relaying to Audrey what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey didn't say anything at first. She wanted to find Susan Moore and throttle her Mac be damned. "I don't like it but at least you won't be in any danger."

"I won't let anything happen to her." Jason said reaching for Liz's hand.

Audrey could see the conviction in Jason's eyes. "Well—well, you've made quite the turn around haven't you?" She hadn't spent a lot of time with them together. But Elizabeth visited so she knew they lived together now.

Jason smirked. "Is that okay with you?"

"As long as she's happy then yes." Audrey said with a slight smile.

Elizabeth grinned. She was glad that Audrey had finally thawed where Jason was concerned. They hung out with the family for a while before Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I need to talk to Elizabeth. We'll be back." Jason said leading her to the stairway and then up to his old room.

Elizabeth smiled. "So this is where you grew up."

"Yup." He said sitting on the bed.

Liz looked at some of the pictures on his dresser before sitting down next to him. Jason grabbed her and pushed her onto her back and laid on top of her. "You don't know how many times I wished I had a hot chick in my bed."

Liz laughed. "Oh really?

"Uh huh. It was a recurring dream."

Liz grinned and then kissed him. "I don't mind being your dream girl."

Jason groaned when Liz ran her hand down his back.

"You know we can't do anything here right?" She asked.

Jason's eyes snapped open. "Why not?"

Liz laughed. "Jason your whole family is downstairs not to mention that I don't think I could be quiet."

Jason's looked at her with hooded eyes. "I could muffle your screams with my mouth."

She licked her lips. "As tempting as that is I'm going to have to pass."

"But baby."

Liz grinned. "As hot as you are I'm not going to get caught with my panties down by your mother."

There was a knock on the door. Liz's eyes grew big and she removed Jason's hands from under her shirt and sat up. Jason groaned and laid on the bed face first.

"Come in."

Sarah walked in and smirked. "Seriously?"

Liz glared at her. "Nothing is going on in this room…trust me." She said through clenched teeth.

Sarah chuckled. "We're leaving. Audrey said to call her tomorrow."

"Tell her I love her. Thanks for stopping by and checking up on me."

Sarah smiled. "You're welcome."

Jason turned his head so he could see her. "By the way, are you single?"

Sarah made a face. "Yes."

Jason smirked. "My brother thinks you're hot."

Sarah grinned. "AJ?"

"It's the only one I've got."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He wishes." She said closing the door.

Liz grinned. "That's code for I'll think about it."

Jason chuckled. "Where were we?"

"You were about to tell me why you brought me up here in the first place."

"Oh yeah, are you sure you're okay with not going to ELQ? I just don't want you to feel like you're a prisoner." Jason said.

"It's fine. I mean it won't be for long right?"

"No. Hopefully, she won't stick around." He said.

"I trust you Jason and…"

Jason cut off her words with his mouth and kissed the hell out of her.

He let her go and smirked and then got up leaving a dazed Elizabeth on the bed. "Just remember, you turned me down." He said leaving.

Liz sighed and stared up the ceiling. Jason was killing her. The door flew back open and he ran inside and grabbed her and kissed her again as she moaned against his lips and then he gave her a wicked smile and left again. "Pay back." She yelled out.

Jason chuckled as he ran down the stairs. Elizabeth got herself together and then soon followed.


	29. Chapter 29 – Shocking News

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're enjoying Liason! Guest – Yes Sarah is okay. They aren't super close but they are good.

This one is almost over.

Chapter 29 – Shocking News

Susan walked along the docks and took a deep breath. Everything looked so different. The area had changed a lot since she had been there so long ago. She stopped and looked behind her. All morning she had felt like someone was following her and it was giving her the creeps. Surely it was probably Edward, so she was trying to ignore it, but it still was making her feel uncomfortable. After all, she was shot and "killed" the last time she was in town. Crane saw to that. The WSB was interested in his involvement with a man named Faison which is why they had been tracking him. That was all Robert would tell her. She had never thought he'd take it as far as he did that night. The only reason he wanted to blackmail the Quartermaines was because he hated Lila for moving on with Edward. His family had money—that he didn't need. She, on the other hand, had found it a most enticing. Crane's family blamed her entirely for encouraging his madness. So, until his brother and father died, she was still in seclusion. After that, she was free to do what she wanted.

Her phone rang and she answered. "Hello lover." She said with a sultry air.

"You had his girlfriend arrested?"

Susan smirked. "Yes, I did."

"Are you crazy? I thought you were trying to get in with him." Adam yelled.

"Calm down. I used to it garner a meeting with him and I think I planted some seeds of doubt in his mind and managed to make him curious."

"You're going to drive me to drink."

She laughed. "You need to trust me. I live for this shit."

Adam smirked. "Are you still leaving this weekend?"

"That's the plan."

"Be careful." He said firmly.

"I will." She said softly before putting her phone away. She took one more look around the docks and then went back to her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason dropped Elizabeth off at the Towers. Susan had called and he was meeting her for lunch. He needed to be careful about how he reacted to her but that was hard for him. Everyone says that his eyes always give him away. But he was going to have to maintain a stone cold façade with her so she couldn't see what he was thinking. He parked and went upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Susan smiled when she saw him. "Jason, thank you for meeting me."

Jason gave her a slight smile and sat down.

"You look a little sad."

"I'm fine."

She reached out and touched his arm and it took all the strength he had not to flinch. "Is it work or Elizabeth?"

He purposely winced.

"I know we're not close but I'll listen if you need to talk."

Jason. "I don't know if I feel that comfortable with you yet."

Susan had to fight a smile. He had said yet. "I'm sorry I had her arrested. I was angry. Did she tell you about our conversation?"

"I never gave her the chance."

She was shocked.

"So you fought with her?"

Jason cleared his throat and looked down. "Yes, she shouldn't have hit you."

"I'm sorry I'm causing you pain."

"Elizabeth is the only one causing me pain right now."

Jason's stomach clenched. He hated saying anything bad about his girl.

She thought it was better to change the subject. "Is your family going to be mad at you for visiting with me?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "We're not on the best terms right now either."

"I'm sorry. Clearly my presence is causing a lot of issues for you and truly that was not my intent."

"Again not your problem." He said firmly.

Susan took a sip of her drink. "Jason, I do have to go back home soon but it's not that far."

"Where are you living now?"

"Pennsylvania."

Jason was surprised. "I see."

"So the question is, are you willing to take my calls and maybe develop a relationship with me?"

Edward growled and they both looked up, surprised to see him. "You are a she-devil, showing up the way you did and then having Elizabeth arrested. You stay away from Jason."

Jason sighed. "Grandfather…"

"No, she's a monster. I forbid this." He yelled.

Jason looked at him like he was crazy. They hadn't discussed doing this and he figured Edward was improvising. It was just like him to go all rogue. "You don't get to tell me what to do." He said firmly. "You are making a scene. I suggest you go back to your table."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "If you decide to let that snake into your life, after all she did to this family, than you are no longer welcome at the mansion."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "She's my mother."

Edward leaned over. "No, Monica is your mother. She just donated a few chromosomes and abandoned you." He said pointing to Susan who was enjoying the show.

"She had no other choice." Jason said.

Edward frowned. "Have you hit your head? Because that is the most idiotic thing I think you've ever said to me."

"You need to leave." Jason growled.

"I meant what I said Jason. You have a choice to make. It's either her or your family; choose wisely."

Jason watched him walk away and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Susan said. "This is all my fault." She said before getting up and running towards the elevators.

He watched her disappear and as soon as the doors shut, Edward ran back over to him.

"Was that too much?" He asked.

Jason shook his head. "You are unbelievable. No, I don't think it was too much. In fact, I think she just got just what she wanted."

Edward smirked and rubbed his hands together.

Jason's phone rang. "Yeah."

"It's Spinelli. We need to talk."

"Edwards is with me. Should I bring him?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

He looked up at Edward. "Meet me at the office."

"I'll ditch Tracy and meet you in the parking garage." He said hurrying towards his table.

Jason paid for lunch and then went to the elevator. This couldn't be good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into his office with Edward hot on his heels. Spinelli was sitting there waiting for them anxiously.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he sat next to Spinelli. Edward took the chair behind the desk.

"The maternally challenged one has been very bad."

Jason looked at Edward for a moment before focusing back on Spinelli. "How?"

"She is engaged to the Evil One."

"Chandler?" Jason asked.

Edward just shook his head. Thank God Jason spoke Spinelli.

"Yes."

"I knew they were in cahoots." Edward said loudly.

"But what's their angle?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about that. I did threaten to take everything from Adam. Maybe she's a distraction." Edward said. "You know, a divide and conquer sort of thing."

Jason nodded. "Spinelli, keep a close eye on the stocks."

"I'm going to start leaking Chandler secrets to the press. I told him not to mess with me. Now, he's going down." Edward said angrily.

"Just be careful. There can't be any trail." Jason said.

"Leave it to me." Edward said almost sinisterly. He was done with Adam Chandler. Sending that blight on humanity to bring him down was the last straw. Game on.

Jason wasn't sure he liked the look in Edward's eyes but, at this point, there was probably no stopping him. He wanted Chandler to pay too.

Jason stood up. "Alright, I'm going home. I'll call Susan so she thinks I sided with her."

"I need to talk to Spinelli." Edward said.

Jason left and went down to his car. He just hoped no one got hurt at the end of the day because of Adam's need for revenge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the penthouse and Liz stood up.

"How did it go?"

"Edward showed up and made it more interesting. He told me that it's either Susan or the family and she left me sitting there."

"Really?" She said with her eyes wide.

Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I'll call her in a bit and apologize."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I don't enjoy any of this. It's a little stressful but I'm not going to let her come into town and destroy my family."

"I understand."

"Spinelli was able to do some digging and it turns out that she's working with Adam Chandler."

Liz sighed. "I guess that's really not a surprise."

"We're just not sure what the angle is." Jason said.

"Clearly they want revenge but it's a weird way to go about it."

Jason sighed. "I agree. I think they might be trying to distract us. Maybe by getting me away from the family, it leaves Edward wide open for an attack."

Liz directed them over to the couch.

"I hate all of this but if it keeps my family safe, then so be it." Jason said quietly.

She nodded.

"You know, you're included when I say family right?"

Liz slowly smiled. "We've come a long way haven't we?"

Jason smiled back. "We have and I'm looking forward to a great future."

"Me too." She said cuddling into his side. She decided she would enjoy the calm before storm because she knew that whatever Adam and Susan were planning would probably throw them all into a tailspin. The question was how much damage would be done and who would be left standing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next few days went by without anything monumental happening. Susan called Jason and asked if he could see her for lunch. As he made his way to the table, he thought about how Susan could be so cold as to side against her son after she had ignored his existence. What messed with his head was that he really didn't have a feeling about her one way or another. She was nothing to him; a complete stranger. Normally, he would be boiling over with anger but right now. He just wanted her to go away and never come back.

"Jason." She said with a smile, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hi." He said sitting across from her.

"I just wanted to have one more lunch with you. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Jason was surprised. "Oh, I thought you were staying until Sunday."

"I was but something came up that I need to take care of."

"Are you coming back?" He asked. This was not what he was expecting.

"Not for a while but I do intend to come back and see you." She said nicely.

Jason sat back in his seat. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what she was up to.

They ordered.

"So, tell me about your fiancé."

Susan smiled. "He's great, attentive, and a very good businessman."

"You seem happy."

"I am. I hope you find happiness someday too." Susan said.

Jason didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm good."

Susan drank some of her iced tea disappointed that Jason seemed to have shut down. Even though she was playing a dangerous game, he was still her son and on some level that was starting to get to her a little. Adam had promised her that Jason wouldn't be hurt going forward; just Edward and the rest of the snotty Quartermaines.

The waitress sat some food down on the table and they both ate quietly.

"You hate me don't you?" She asked watching his reaction closely.

Jason looked up. "Why would you think that?"

"You're so quiet."

"I honestly don't know what to say to you."

"Jason, I can't go back into the past and fix what broke. I can only take responsibility for my actions and move forward." She said emotionally.

Jason sighed. "I get it but it doesn't mean I have to like it. You can't waltz back into town and expect me to just forget everything."

"I'm not expecting that. I knew this was going to be difficult on you, but would you rather that I had just stayed away. Weren't you ever the least bit curious about me?"

"I put you out of my mind just like you did to me." He said coldly.

"Touche." Susan said before taking a big gulp of her drink.

"I'm sorry. It's just the way I feel." Jason said trying to back down a little. The more time he spent with her, the more disgusted he felt; especially since she was lying.

"It's okay. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me what's on your mind." She said with a small smile.

"This was just a lot to deal with. I'm still trying to process it all."

She nodded and they finished eating.

Her phone rang and she stepped away to answer it. Jason watched her as she spoke to someone very animatedly. She ended the call abruptly and then walked back over to the table looking flushed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Suddenly, I'm not feeling so well." She said lying. "Would you mind if I went to my room and laid down for a while?"

Jason shook his head. "Go ahead. I'll take care of the bill."

She touched his arm and then turned and walked away and when the elevator doors shut in front of her, Jason called Edward to let him know what transpired.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went back to the office and got back to work. It was hard to concentrate with so much going on but he knew he had to read through a new contract. So, he did his best to focus. Feeling Elizabeth's presence, he looked up and his eyes met hers.

"Hey." She said walking in and sitting down across from him. "Were you going to stop and eat?"

Jason frowned and looked up at the clock and gasped. "It can't be 7:00."

Liz smiled. "It is."

He wiped his hands over his face. They heard a commotion and suddenly Edward appeared in the doorway. "Jason—I…" Edward paused and Jason stood up.

"What happened?"

"It's Monica." Edward said painfully.

Liz watched Jason's body flinch like he was just punched in the gut.

"Edward just tell me."

"She's been arrested."

Jason frowned. "For what?"

Edward sucked in a deep breath. "For murdering Susan."

Jason's mouth dropped and he vaguely felt Liz's arm encircle his waist.

Edward moved closer to them. "I'm sorry to tell you this way but she's in big trouble."

"Did you call Diane?" Liz asked.

"She's on her way."

Jason suddenly became coherent again. "Let's go."

Liz took his hand and they all went down to the car.

"I'm going to drop you off at the mansion. I thought maybe you could keep Lila company." Edward said to Liz.

Liz nodded. "That's fine."

"Thank you."

Jason squeezed her hand. "We'll come get you as soon as we can. There are two guards at the mansion. So, you should be safe. Cody is following us as well."

"I'll be fine. You just make sure Monica is okay." Liz said.

Jason kissed her before she slid out the car and then they were on their way again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Susan was dead. Jason felt like he should be sad on some level, but he almost felt relieved. If it weren't for the fact that Monica was in jail for doing it, he would have thought there was some kind of poetic justice involved.

They car pulled up to the station and they all got out and walked inside.


	30. Chapter 30 – Showdown

A/N – Thanks for the comments! One more chapter to go. I'm very twisty with this one huh? Susan is really dead. I'm glad that I'm keeping you guessing! Last twist this chapter.

Chapter 30 – Showdown

Diane sat in front of Monica and handed her a tissue. "Are you alright?"

"I just can't believe this is happening."

"I need you to be honest with me. Did you do it?"

Monica looked appalled. "No."

"Explain to me why you went to the room."

She wiped her eyes. "I got a text that I—she needed to see me about Jason. At first, I was tempted to ignore it, but then I felt like I needed to confront her." She said pausing.

"Go on."

"When I got there, the door was propped open. I called out her name and there was no response, so I pushed the door open and walked inside and found her on the floor. There was blood everywhere. I knelt down and touched her neck to see if she was alive and that is when Mac burst into the room."

"Sounds like a setup to me."

Monica nodded. "And I played right into their hands."

Diane sighed. "You did but I'm having them do a residue test on you for gunpowder. We need to do all we can to prove circumstantial evidence."

"This is just crazy." Monica muttered.

"I'm already trying to arrange for a bail hearing."

She sniffed. "But there is a chance that I'll be denied right?"

Diane touched her other hand. "There's always a chance but you have to keep the faith. You know that I'll do whatever I can to get you out of here."

"Thank you Diane."

Diane nodded and then knocked on the side door and instructed the officer to take Monica for the test.

She heard a commotion and went back into the main room. Edward was arguing with Mac as Alan looked on.

"You let her go this instant." Edward said as his face turned red.

"I can't do that. She was found at the scene of the crime." Mac said.

Edward scowled. "And you automatically assume it was her? Whoever set her up is still out there."

Jason saw Diane and rushed towards her. "How is she?"

"Upset but she's fine."

"Did she say what happened?"

She nodded and pulled him aside. "She got a text and then when she got there, Susan was already dead."

"So, someone set her up." Jason said.

"You need to get Spinelli on this. It doesn't look good Jason. I'll do what I can to discredit everything. But, she might not make bail."

"Do you know who you're going up against?" Jason asked.

"Not yet." Diane said hoping it wasn't one person she had in mind.

At that moment, Melinda Bauer strolled into the room throwing daggers with her eyes.

"Shit." Diane muttered.

"Hello Diane." She said smugly. "I'm going to look forward to taking down the Quartermaine's."

"It's a conflict of interest for you to even be assigned to this case." Diane said loudly.

"Not really, after all, it's J.R.'s Chandlers fault my husband was killed right?" Melinda said smugly.

Diane looked at Jason and then back at Melinda. "We'll see what the judge has to say about it."

Melinda smirked. "See you in court."

Edward was livid. "She is going to make it her life's mission to take us down."

"I will wipe the floor with her." Diane said almost menacingly.

"Mac, can I please see my wife?" Alan said.

Mac sighed. "For a few minutes."

"Thank you." He said before following Diane to the room.

When Monica saw him fresh tears flowed from her eyes. She stood up and Alan embraced her as she cried.

"Shhhh. It's okay. We're going to make this right. This is my fault. I brought her here."

"She gave us Jason. I'll never regret that." Monica said earnestly.

"I just hate seeing you upset." Alan said. "And you do not belong here."

She pulled back and Diane handed her a tissue. After wiping her face she looked up at her husband. "I love you. I'm sorry I went to speak with her on my own. That woman just gets under my skin."

Alan nodded. "I know. She always did and for good reasons."

"We need to formally question her." Mac said from the doorway.

Alan kissed his wife as he held her face. "Stay strong okay. Edward will move heaven and earth to get you out of here."

Monica sighed. "Tell him that I love him and thank you." It wasn't too often that Monica or Edward exchanged such endearments but the family always came together when it counted.

"I will. I love you." Alan said softly.

"I love you more." Monica said before giving him one last squeeze. And as the warmth of his body left her and she watched him walk out her legs gave out and Diane grabbed her and helped her sit down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched his father walk towards him with tears in his eyes. He embraced him and then asked. "How is she holding up?"

"She's a wreck. We need to get her out of here."

Jason nodded. "We need to find out who really did this."

Edward nodded. "Oh, we will and I have a feeling I know who it was." He said angrily.

And at that moment, Adam Chandler rushed into the room. "I want to speak to the person in charge." He yelled.

"Oh shut it. I knew you had something to do with this. I will not let you railroad my daughter-in-law." Edward yelled.

"She killed my fiancé and I will make sure she fries for it." Adam yelled angrily.

An officer stepped in between them. "Knock it off or I'll put both of you in cells."

Both men glared at each other but took a step backwards.

"My wife was set up. She did not kill Susan. But I don't think that you care about the truth. You just care about your stupid vendetta and now it's gotten another person killed."

Adam's mouth dropped open. "You are accusing me of being at fault for my son and Susan's deaths? That's outrageous."

"It's the truth. Your son was trying to prove himself to you and went nuts doing it. Then you send Susan here to do your dirty work because God forbid you handle it yourself. This is all on you Adam and you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life." Edward said angrily.

Adam surged to Alan and Jason stepped in between them and pushed Adam back.

"You will not lay a hand on my family ever again. Haven't you done enough damage—and for what? Who gets what account? You've gone too far Adam. This needs to stop now." Jason demanded.

Adam sucked in a deep breath. "Alright, what if it wasn't Monica, than who the hell do you think it could be?"

"With the risk of sounding stupid, did you or J.R. have any other enemies?" Jason asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Of course we did. But, I don't think they were crazy enough to pull a stunt like this."

"Then who would be?"

Adam paced a little bit as he thought carefully.

"Could someone be trying to get revenge for J.R.'s death?" Alan asked.

Mac had walked up and was listening to their conversation.

"He wasn't seeing anyone at the moment. But, the woman he was seeing before—it was complicated."

"Annie." Edward said. "Your ex-wife."

Adam nodded. "She had mental issues."

"She had to in order to marry you." Edward muttered much to Adam's chagrin.

"Where is she now?" Mac asked startling all of them.

"In Oak Haven Mental Hospital."

Mac motioned for an officer. "What's her full name?"

"Annie Chandler. Before that she was Annie Lavery or McDermott."

"Call the hospital and find out if she is still there. Make them physically identify her." Mac instructed.

"Adam, if you were thinking like her, what would you do next?" Jason asked.

"She won't stop until everyone pays. I think she'd go after Elizabeth because J.R. tried to rape her. In her mind, that would mean Elizabeth wanted him." Adam said sadly.

Jason ran out the building and the others followed. Mac grabbed an officer and headed to the mansion as well.

Francis looked up as Jason ran towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get to the mansion."

Everyone ran up behind them.

They got in the car and Jason took off. Adam jumped into his and followed them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth had just taken the teacup from Lila's hand when she thought she heard a thud. The two women looked at each other and Elizabeth grabbed the fireplace poker. "I don't think we're alone." She said softly.

"We're kind of trapped in here. Elizabeth you run out onto the deck and make a run for it."

"I'm not leaving you Lila. We'll face this together."

Lila clutched her blanket that was thrown over her legs. "You've been through enough my dear. I can't have someone hurt you again."

Before Liz could respond, Annie walked into the room. "This is so touching but you're not going anywhere."

Liz stepped in front of Lila. Where were the guards?"

"If you're worrying about the guards, let's just say that they are indisposed of at the moment."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "What did you do?"

Annie held the gun out in front of her as she walked towards her. "They're alive. I shot them with tranquilizers."

"Why not just kill them?"

"I have no beef with them. I'm not a total monster." She said.

Liz clutched the poker as she tried to figure out what to do next.

"I would drop that if I were you." Annie said smiling.

Liz stared at her for a moment and then reluctantly let it go.

Suddenly, Paloma rushed into the room. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Annie stepped back and noticed Paloma had a gun in her hand.

Liz was shocked. "Paloma, where did you get that?"

"Mr. Edward showed me where he hid it in his office. I saw Alice lying on the floor and I knew something was wrong. Who is the bitch?" She asked.

Annie's eyes narrowed. "Put the gun down or I will shoot her."

Paloma gave her a look. "You put the gun down and I won't shoot you."

"I won't ask you again." Annie yelled.

Paloma had been moving closer and closer. "I've been going to the shooting range with Francis. He wanted to make sure that I could take care of myself. I'm really good shot—turns out, I'm a natural."

Annie shifted.

"So, you're gonna put that damn gun down so no one gets hurt." Paloma said evenly.

Annie's mouth turned up in a smirk and Paloma noted that she was about to shoot and pulled the trigger. She grazed Annie in the hand the gun clattered to the floor as she screamed out in pain. Paloma lunged at her and they fell to the floor. Elizabeth watched them struggle in shock and was about to go for Annie's gun when she heard Jason yelling her name.

"We're in here." She yelled.

Annie and Paloma were rolling around on the floor trading punches and then Annie got the gun.

"Paloma." Elizabeth yelled. She grabbed the poker and struck Annie on the legs, trying to help Paloma out.

And then the men came barreling into the room. Jason grabbed Elizabeth and forced her backwards. They fell to the floor and Adam ran inside yelling Annie's name.

Edward and Lila's eyes locked and a gunshot pierced the air and everyone froze.

Paloma then grabbed the gun and tossed it aside and rolled on top of Annie and held her down. An officer ran into the house with Mac following behind him. At first they grabbed Paloma but Edward yelled that she was the cook and they let her go and handcuffed Annie.

Edward's eyes met Adam's. "Adam, you're bleeding."

Adam looked down in shock as blood gushed from his chest. Mac caught him before he fell to the floor. Edward ran to Lila. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear. Paloma and Elizabeth took care of me."

He kissed her. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

A tear ran down Lila's face.

Jason looked down at Elizabeth with concern. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He had tried to break her fall as much as possible.

Her eyes filled with tears. "No. I'm fine."

"What were you thinking hitting her with that poker when the gun could have gone off and killed you?"

She was a little stunned by his question. "I couldn't let that bitch hurt Paloma or Lila. I had to fight Jason."

"I'm sorry. I saw you when I ran into the room and I was so scared." He said before helping her stand.

Elizabeth straightened out her blouse.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" He asked as he raked his eyes down her body.

"I'm good."

He hugged her tightly as he looked at Adam. The ambulance was on its way and Alan was tending to him the best he could.


	31. Chapter 31 - Epilogue

A/N –Well, this has been a great ride. Glad you liked the last twist. It's fun being really soapy every once in a while. Thank you Deb (999shotgun999) again for the story outline. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and always appreciate all of your comments good or bad. I'm just glad that you take time read my version of Liason!

**Chapter 31 - Epilogue**

Paloma ran into the next room and tried to wake up Alice. Mac had followed her.

"We might need more ambulances. I don't know what she did to her. There were guards too."

Mac nodded and he grabbed another officer and they searched around the perimeter and found Cody and Marco. They both were still unconscious. He called it in and they all waited for help to arrive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Jason rushed into G.H. They wanted to make sure that Alice and the guards were okay. They sat down in the waiting room as they trio was examined.

"This could have ended so horribly." Jason said pulling her into his side. "I can't even imagine losing you. I was a wreck after Robin and I wasn't even in love with her. It would have killed me." He said tearfully.

"I'm fine Jason." She said standing up and moving in between his legs as she held him against her."

Jason held onto her like a lifeline. Today was too close. She was everything to him.

About a half hour later, Monica and Alan rushed towards them.

Jason stood up and hugged his mother tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Monica said. "How is Alice?"

"We haven't heard anything yet besides that she's stable. They think it was some kind of tranquilizer. The blood tests should be coming back soon." Jason said.

They pulled apart and Monica hugged Elizabeth. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too." Liz said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis knelt in front of Paloma who was sitting on the couch. The police had all gone and they were alone. Her eyes filled with tears as the enormity of the situation hit her.

"I could really use a drink." Paloma said softly.

Francis slightly smiled and got up and got her one.

She gulped the Cognac down. "That hit the spot. Edward has good taste."

Francis took the glass and put it aside. "You could have been killed."

She looked into his eyes. "I just couldn't let her hurt them. Miss Lila has been so good to me and Elizabeth has been through so much."

"I guess those shooting lessons came in handy."

She wiped away a tear and smiled. "I should have put the bitch down." She said making Francis chuckle.

"I'm proud of you."

"You just like a good chick fight."

Francis grinned.

She kissed him and Francis lightly moaned as her tongue swept into his mouth. He broke it off abruptly and pulled her up and then hoisted her into his arms.

"What got into you?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm taking my woman to bed."

Paloma smiled. "That sounds really good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick and Leo walked towards them.

"How is she?" Monica asked.

"She's still unconscious but stable. It was a tranquilizer and it will be several hours before they wake up."

They were all relieved.

"How's Adam?" Jason asked so he could give Edward an update.

"I'm sorry but he didn't make it." Leo said.

Mac walked up to them and got the breakdown and turned to the group. "Annie is going to be prosecuted for murder and will probably go to prison for a long time."

Jason nodded. He was glad she wouldn't go back to the institution. "You don't think they'll try to use her mental illness as an excuse?"

"They could. But, this was premeditated and I don't think the judge or jury will buy it; especially with her track record." He said evenly. "I got a statement from Lila and Paloma. Elizabeth, I'll need yours but if you'd rather just come down to the station tomorrow…."

Liz shook her head. "I'd rather get it over with if that's okay."

He nodded and directed her over to some seats.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. He was just glad it was finally over.

When they were finished Mac addressed them all again. "I just got word that one of Annie's friends at the sanitarium said that she wanted revenge on Adam and the Quartermaine's for JR's death. I thought you might want to know."

"Thanks." Monica said.

"Jason may I speak to you alone?" Mac asked.

Jason nodded and followed Mac across the room.

"Look, I owe you an apology for always being so abrupt with you. It just hurt me that Robin pushed me away and turned to you. And after you turned off the machines, I guess I just needed someone to hate and I took it out on you. Elizabeth was right. It needs to end and I hope that you can accept my apology." Mac said earnestly. He had a long talk with Anna over the past weekend and she helped him shed some light on the situation.

Jason was stunned. "Thank you. Robin loved you dearly. It killed me to lose her and have to be the one to…." Jason didn't even want to say it. "She had a diary. In fact, it's a recorded one. If you want to listen to it, I could have Spinelli send you a copy."

Mac slightly smiled. "I would love that. Thank you." He said holding out his hand.

Jason gave him a firm handshake. "You'll get it in a few days."

Mac turned and left and Jason actually felt a lot better that he didn't have to deal with the issue anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The penthouse door shut behind them and Elizabeth had never been happier to see it. She turned around to say something and Jason's lips crashed onto hers. He kissed her with such passion and urgency that Elizabeth felt like she was floating. She finally ripped her lips from his so she could breathe and the intensity in Jason's eyes made her body shudder. "Jason." She breathed.

He didn't move as he pinned her with his eyes. "Take off your clothes." He demanded.

She blushed but stepped backwards and started unbuttoning her top as Jason licked his lips and lit her on fire with his gaze. The shirt slipped from her body and she undid her pants and slipped off her heels. Jason eyes caressed her body making her shiver again. She was already wet for him. "Jason please touch me."

He strode towards her and reached out and brushed his thumb over her nipple causing her to gasp. And then he shoved her into his body and kissed her torridly; raking his teeth over her bottom lip and then sucking on it. His tongue sensuously explored her mouth as his hands ran down her back and then squeezed her bottom. He quickly removed her bra and then ripped off her thong, leaving her quivering.

He stepped back and took off his shirt and shoes and socks before scooping her up and carrying her upstairs as he fucked her mouth with his tongue.

Laying her onto the bed, he discarded the rest of his clothes and his erection jutted out as Elizabeth licked her lips, wanting it in her mouth.

"What do you want Elizabeth?"

Her eyes met his. He looked almost feral.

"I want you in my mouth."

Jason's gaze darkened. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but he wouldn't deny her. Grabbing her arms, he lifted her body and threw her up against the pillows and then straddled her as he grabbed the headboard. Elizabeth grabbed him and stroked as Jason moaned. And then her tongue lightly stroked his head, he took a deep breath and then groaned with pleasure. "Elizabeth." He whispered as she took him into her mouth and sucked as she pumped his straining cock. "Fuck." He muttered as her machinations quickened. He couldn't help it and began to thrust and she adjusted, relaxing her throat muscles as Jason pushed further into her mouth. She was so wet knowing how much she was pleasing him. And then she swallowed and Jason cursed again. "Jesus Elizabeth." He said as her throat muscles contracted around him.

Before she could swallow again, he had pulled out of her mouth and was kissing her with a passion she had never felt before. Her body burned for him as his lips left a scorching trail down her body before they found her already hard nipple. Her hands twisted in his hair as he lightly bit her and then sucked, starting a rhythm that was almost making her come. "Jason." She yelled deliriously.

He moved down her body. "Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue?" He asked wickedly.

Liz could only moan as her body tingled with want.

"Answer me." He demanded.

There was nothing hotter than a bossy Jason in bed. "Yes." She hissed. "Please Jason, put your mouth on me." She yelled.

Her legs were shoved open and Jason went to town. It didn't take long before Elizabeth was crying out his name as her body shuddered.

Jason flipped her over before she could catch her breath. "Do you want me to fuck you Elizabeth?"

"Oh God yes." She yelled. "Jason hurry."

He lifted her hips and his cock ran down the seam of her ass and then found its way home. Elizabeth yelled as he snapped his hips and embedded himself into her throbbing wetness. "So good." He said before pulling almost all the way out and then bottoming out again. Elizabeth couldn't hold her head up so she buried it into the pillows as Jason started to relentlessly thrust inside of her. "Harder." She yelled as he cursed and then picked up the pace.

Elizabeth screamed into the pillow as her body gripped his cock and shuddered around it triggering his release. He continued to thrust as he emptied himself inside of her and then fell onto the bed. His body surrounded her like a cocoon as they slowly recovered.

"I swear you're trying to kill me." She said making Jason grin.

"I love you Elizabeth." He said softly as his thumb traced a circle on her stomach.

"I love you too." She said before turning in his arms to face him. "I need to ask you something."

He licked his lips and nodded.

"I've wasted so much time clinging to pain instead of allowing myself to be happy. I want you to know that I'm sorry I ever let you go in the first place. I was scared of being close to you at the time. You overwhelmed me in a completely different way. I couldn't handle it but now, I can. I feel whole again and there is nothing in this world I'd like more than to be with you forever."

He stroked the side of her face. "You're rambling." He said with a smirk."

She slightly smiled. "Then I guess I better get to the point. Jason, will you marry me? I know now that we belong together and…"

Before she could continue, Jason's lips took her mouth and he kissed her arduously as she met every stroke of his tongue with hers. Pulling back, he rested his head on her forehead. "Yes I will marry you Elizabeth Webber. I was wondering when you'd make an honest man of me."

Liz chuckled. "Thank you for making me so happy."

"Thank you for showing me what I was missing."

They kissed tenderly and Jason took her again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

6 Months Later

Jason looked in the mirror one last time and then turned around. "How do I look?"

Alan smiled. "Very handsome."

Edward nodded. "He gets that from me."

Jason grinned.

Patrick, Felix, Johnny, and Francis all groaned at once making Jason chuckle.

"I have to go check on the bride." Edward said. He was walking Elizabeth down the aisle. They had grown very close after everything that happened and he loved her like a daughter.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Patrick said. "You were my hero."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should stop being such a manwhore and find a good girl."

Patrick looked at him like he was crazy. "Never."

"You and Kelly looked pretty hot last night." Johnny said.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "She's really hot but I think she'd want more than what I'm willing to give."

Francis shook his head. "You're a hot mess. She's sex crazy and beautiful with a great personality. How is someone like you going to top that?"

Patrick smirked. "Shut it Corelli."

Johnny looked over at Francis. "When are you going to ask Paloma to seal the deal?"

Francis grinned. "I already brought the ring."

Jason smiled and patted him on his back. "Good man."

"I'm asking Skye next weekend. We're going on an overnighter in New York." Johnny said.

Jason grinned. "She'll be thrilled. She's crazy about you."

"I feel the same way."

Patrick started to gag and they all glared at him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward walked into Elizabeth's room. "You look stunning." He said studying her dress.

"Thank you." Liz said blushing.

"She cleans up nice." Skye said grinning.

Epiphany chuckled. "I'm just glad she finally came to her senses."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Hey."

"Just telling it like it is."

Paloma laughed. "It is about time. Everyone knew you and Jason belonged together."

"I knew it to. I was just being stubborn."

Emily gave her a look. "You think?

"Don't even start. It took you forever to get the courage to talk to Cody." Liz said smiling.

"True."

"How's Shawn?" Liz asked Epiphany who grinned. Carly and Shawn went out on a couple of dates but realized it wasn't a good match. She was currently dating, Jerry, Jax's brother.

"He's delicious." Epiphany said causing them all to laugh loudly. "Seriously, the man is hot and he can cook. I've died and gone to heaven."

Edward shook his head. "You girls are just as bad as the men."

They all looked at him.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you anything." Edward said.

Father Coates popped his head into the room. "Are we ready to start?"

Liz grinned. "I am definitely ready."

The girls scurried out of the room and Edward held out his arm and Elizabeth took it. He walked her to the vestibule and they stood for a moment before the doors opened. Liz took a deep breath of anticipation.

"You are perfect for my grandson just like my Lila was perfect for me. I'm so glad that he found you." He said with tears glinting in his eyes.

Liz smiled and tried not to cry. "I'm lucky that I found him too."

Music started to play loudly and the doors opened and everyone stood as Elizabeth made her way down the aisle. She smiled at Miranda and Jax. Then Audrey and Sarah came into view and smiled at her. There were so many friends and family supporting them. Carly smiled at her and she grinned wider. Who would have known that they would be friends after all that had happened? She saw AJ, Monica, Alan, Alice, Tracy, and Lila and she nodded at them before turning her gaze to her husband. He looked gorgeous.

Edward turned her over to her fiancé and the service began. They pledged their love to each other and when it was time to kiss the bride, Jason kissed her tenderly and reverently as everyone cheered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

6 Months Later

It was the day after Skye and Johnny's wedding. They were all meeting for breakfast at Kelly's.

Paloma and Francis had eloped and were living at the cottage on the Quartermaine property so that Paloma could continue working there. She loved Lila and even got along with Tracy.

Patrick was there with Kelly. They had hooked up at the Jason and Liz's wedding and had been dating ever since.

Felix had a new boyfriend named Cooper and he had joined them as well. Epiphany and Shawn were still hot and heavy as well as Carly and Jerry.

Liz got up to go to the bathroom and the room spun and Patrick reached out and grabbed her. Jason jumped up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I guess I just got up too fast." She said taking a deep breath.

Carly got up. "I'll walk you to the bathroom."

Jason watched her carefully as they walked away.

"She'll be fine." Paloma said.

Epiphany got up. "I'll go check on her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth splashed some water on her face.

"You do look a little pale." Carly said.

Epiphany burst inside the room. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I just don't feel too great."

"What are the symptoms?" Kelly asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"You guys are worrying too much." Liz said as she ripped off some paper towels and chucked them into the trash. She blinked and then she felt a pounding in her chest. She could tell that they were speaking to her but she couldn't hear them and then her world went black.

Epiphany caught her and eased her to the floor. Kelly knelt down beside her as Carly ran back into the other room and told Tammy to call an ambulance.

Jason's heart dropped and then he ran into the back and went inside the bathroom. Kelly was checking Elizabeth's pulse and Jason rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"She passed out. Has she not been feeling well?" Kelly asked.

"She hasn't said anything." Jason said as he stroked her face. "Elizabeth honey, wake up." He said loudly.

She didn't move so he picked her up and rushed out of the bathroom with her. Everyone stood up, stunned, as they watched Jason run outside. The EMT's were right there and they put her on a gurney and Jason went into the back with her as his friends stood there in shock.

"I'll pay the bill." Patrick said. "We need to get to the hospital."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Leyla looked up as a horde of people rushed towards the nurse's desk. She held up her hand, "She's in the back with Jason. They are checking her. I'll let you know as soon as I know something."

They all backed down and took a seat. Patrick and Kelly went towards the exam room.

Leo looked up. "Kelly, come with me." He said coming out of the room.

"How's the patient?" Patrick asked.

"Apparently, I'm dehydrated." Liz said.

Patrick nodded. "Is that all?"

"They're doing blood work." Jason said holding onto her hand.

"I'll see if I can get them to rush it."

Monica came running inside. "I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?"

Liz nodded. "I'm just dehydrated. They're doing tests."

Monica took her other hand. She looked over at Jason who looked really worried. It took another twenty minutes before Kelly and Leo entered the room.

"Maybe we should clear the room." Kelly said.

Liz frowned. "It's fine. They can stay."

Kelly smiled. "Elizabeth, your blood work looks good. You're slightly anemic though. So, I'll give you some foods to eat to help with that."

Liz nodded.

"Is that all?" Jason asked.

"No, um, I guess I'll just blurt it out. You're pregnant." She said grinning.

Liz's mouth dropped open and she looked like a guppy as her mouth moved but no sound came out.

Jason was stunned and was staring at Kelly with disbelief.

"With all the sex you too have, I'm surprised it wasn't sooner." Patrick piped from the door.

Jason's eyes pinned him and Patrick laughed.

"Oh—my—God. We're having a baby." Liz said softly to no one in particular.

"I think if it's a boy you should name it after me." Patrick quipped.

Jason and Liz came out of their haze and gave him a look.

"Hostile room." He muttered before leaving.

Jason got up and kissed Liz softly. "I'm so happy."

She smiled. "So am I."

Monica grinned. "Congratulations."

Liz grinned. "Thank you."

"Can you tell how far along she is?" Jason asked.

"At least a few months."

"Wow. How could I not have known?" Liz said.

"Not everyone gets symptoms right away and there could have been subtle ones that you chalked up as something else." Kelly explained.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Liz asked.

"If you want to wait a bit, we could just tell everyone that you were dehydrated and they can go." Monica said.

"You'd keep our secret?" Liz asked.

"Of course." Monica said.

Liz looked at Jason who nodded. "Okay. I'd like to wait a little while."

Monica went to tell everyone and left them alone to talk.

"I love you so much." Liz said. "Thank you for giving me a baby to love."

"I should be thanking you. You'll be doing all the hard work."

"You're going to be an awesome father." She said softly.

"And you're going to be the best mom ever." He said before kissing her again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Lila Audrey Quartermaine was born, there wasn't a dry eye in the waiting room. Jason brought her out to meet her crazy family and everyone instantly fell in love. She turned out to be a perfect blend of the two with Jason's eyes and Liz's curly brown hair and her lips. She was doted upon and a few years later, her baby brother Edward Steven Quartermaine was born.

Epiphany and Shawn were married and she had a little boy named Stan. Skye and Johnny had a little girl named Matilda Rose. Emily and Cody married and had a little girl named Emma Allyse. Paloma gave Francis a son named Michael Giovanni. Carly and Jerry had a little boy named Jonathan Christian. Felix and Cooper were still together and doting godparents to little Edward. Patrick and Kelly were pregnant with their first child but still hadn't married much to Patrick's chagrin.

Everyone was happy and in love just as it should be.

The End


End file.
